


Catching Up On Lost Time

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: AU, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Nothing explicit, School Trip, Swearing, Underage Drinking, hurt and wholesome, mature themes, some Patricia/Alfie/Jerome friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: When Mr. Sweet decided that the Politics A-Level students should go for a 'cultural' trip to New York, it's only a matter of time before some form of mayhem sets loose. But one thing Eric could never guess, would be his students meeting someone from his own past.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Mara Jaffray, Joy mercer/KT Rush, Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 20





	1. Conditions

As the lower sixth Politics class entered their lesson, Mr. Sweet greeted them in a much more cheerful manor than usual, which came as a surprise to almost all the students when they entered. Nina began whispering in Fabians ear theories about what could possibly have gotten into him, and Willow gushed with happiness telling Alfie all about how amazing the energy in the room was. Patricia and Jerome sat next to each other, as they usually did in this course, both looking equally as confused towards each other on how he could be so happy. As everyone began unpacking their books, laptops and core notes, they all could see Sweet practically shaking with excitement from the corner of their eyes, before Joy finally spoke up.

“You’re in an awfully good mood today, sir. Ofsted’s not shutting the school down then, I guess?” The class all let out a laugh at Joys remark knowing from past experience how uptight their headteacher and Politics tutor got when it came to inspections, having seen first hand the pranks Alfie and Jerome would pull in their younger years at the school, and how red-faced sweetie would become.

“Very clever Joy, and of course the schools not closing down. But you are right, I am indeed in a very good mood today and do you want to know why?” The man responded clearly desperate for someone to ask what he had to say.

“You’ve marked the home work and found Alfie has a chance of passing the course?” Patricia shouted from the front before Jerome fist bumped her.

“Settle down class, and no.” After a scowl from the teacher who himself was in too much of a good mood to keep it up, Patricia raised her hands in a faux surrendered apology before the teacher finally went on to reveal his fun fact. “No class I have some very good news for all of you. As you might remember the Parliament trip we all took last term was very insightful for us all.”

Yet again Sweet was interrupted, this time by Jerome throwing another remark.

“Yeah we learnt how much more street food there is in London and how much Alfie can eat before throwing up on the London Eye.”

“Enough, Enough. Yes, I think none of us will be able to forget Mr. Lewis’ ability to underestimate that his stomach isn’t actually a bottomless pit. But you’re straying from the point. No, visiting the houses of Parliament is an important right for any young Politics student, and after doing some examining of budgets, I’ve decided that the school will run a New York trip this year.” The whole class erupted in a loud cacophony of sound, discussions between everyone spreading, smiles lighting up all the students faces. “Silence, Silence. The trip will be an educational one I can assure you. Seeing as next year we’ll be studying a comparative look to the British and American legislature, I thought it only be fitting to go to where much of the action first was all those years ago. Now, there are some conditions of the trip though.” Suddenly the whole class groaned worrying about what was coming next and knowing it wasn’t going to be fun. “Firstly, I’ll need a signed consent form from your parents. This will be due in in two Friday’s time at the latest. Secondly, the school will subsidize the majority of the costs. But, I expect all of you who plan to go on this trip to be back here at the end of the school day. I’ve arranged for Mrs. Adams, our business studies teacher, to come and help you guys set up fundraisers so you can all work together to pay off the rest of the trip. And finally, this is a big one, I don’t want students coming along if they aren’t serious about the subject. Which is why next Friday, I’ll be having a mock exam for paper 2. I expect all students to achieve a B grade or above if they want to come on this trip.” This one of course made the students huff and groan the most.

“Will there be a chance for re-sits if we do badly on the mock, Sir?” Joy raised her voice now concerned.

“Well Joy, if you’re willing to re-sit it in your own time, and willing to put in even more revision, I don’t see why not. But there’ll only be one chance to re-sit, so I advise you all go back to your houses, and work really hard to pass it the first chance.” After the muffled voices finally died down, Sweet finally returned back to his original lesson plan, the arguments for and against judicial reform.

* * *

As the Anubis residents finally arrived back to their house after their meeting with Mrs. Adams, all of them immediately went to the living room to discuss game plans.

“Okay so we all really want to go on this New York trip, right?” Joy spoke quick and excited about the prospect of what was going to happen. After a nod from everyone in the room, Patricia followed Joy in leading the discussion.

“So we all know that we need a plan, yeah? And I think we need to split into two teams. The fundraising team, and the academic buddy team.”

“Sounds nifty but what does any of that mean?” Mick asked, confused by what the girl was proposing.

“What I mean is, we use our strengths to our advantage. Some of us are a lot better at the business side of things than the others, and some are much more academic. What I’m proposing, is that we get say Jerome to lead a team of us to the whole fundraising side, and Mara could lead a few of us to being really good tutors. We do regular study sessions together.”

As the whole room nodded and seemed to agree with what she was saying, Fabian reached out to the notebook on the end of the table and flipped to an empty page, scribbling some words at the top and then dragging his pen down the middle, creating a bolt divide between them. He flipped the page round to show that he had wrote tutors on one side, and money makers on the other side.

“So, I think it’s fair to say me, Mara and Nina are probably going to be on the tutor’s side then? Anyone else got any preference for where they should go?”

“I think it’s fair to say me and Alfie should be on Jerome’s team, we’re not exactly the A grade students type you know.” Mick responded wrapping his arm around Alfie’s neck and tousling his hair.

“Me too, I’m just about scrapping C’s, it’s my weakest subject by a mile. I don’t want to risk bringing others down with me.” Joy said looking a bit down as she spoke.

“Me three, I make the best cupcakes ever, and what’s the first way you learn to make money? Bake sales. The year 7s will just eat it all up.” Willow perked up a lot at this notion, already mentally planning the chocolate sprinkles, the pink icing, the sugar flakes.

“Only if Alfie and Mick don’t eat it all up themselves.” Joy responded perking up again at the notion of the two boys devouring all the treats.

“Okay that’s a lot of us on the fundraiser team. Patricia how about you? Think you could do any tutoring?” Nina asked, hoping for a slightly even split of teams.

With an apprehensive sigh, Patricia looked around the room and agreed. “I guess I could. It is my best subject.”

“Perfect!” Fabian beamed before jotting some more notes down. “Right guys, I think the best way to do this is each of us on the tutor team picks a part of the paper 2 spec, revise it really well, and every two days one of us each will give a lesson on it? So, I could do different types of democracy, Nina takes participation and turn out, Mara takes voter behavior and Patricia, how do you like voting systems?”

“Well they’re all pretty rubbish but I can tell you all about how first past the post is flawed. So, I’ll take it.”

The group all exchanged excited sounds before Jerome began discussing the different fundraising ideas he had, several shot down immediately by Fabian for hustling the locals being involved. That night, the whole house buzzed with excitement, people began making study spreadsheets, business plans, timetables, practice cakes, and PowerPoints. It was as if the whole house was buzzing with excitement for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Later that evening, when Eric Sweet finally returned to his house on the perimeters of the school grounds, he poured a single glass of red wine and went to his living room, where he sat down and stared at the envelope before him. He took out the contents and began shuffling them in his hand, taking in each photo with a heaviness in his heart.

It had really struck him how much he had wasted. He lost so many years with Victor, trying to perfect the recipe for the elixir, setting up the society, and it had all failed. He had wasted those years trying so hard to extend his own and his family’s lives, and now it had dawned on him that most gambles end in losses. And what he had lost was more important than anything else in this world. He had lost time. Time with his family. The picture now in his hand stung harder than any others. It was a picture of him, sat next to a blonde woman lay in a hospital bed, and in his arms, a small baby boy. A wonderful baby boy. His baby boy. He began flicking through the photos again, the heartbreak from the last image too much to bare. The pictures had stopped around age 11, six years ago. He had seen these same photos hundreds of times. But it didn’t stop Eric rotating them like a carousel every night. Ever since the failure of the elixir, his need to see him again had only grown stronger.

Now that he had fully come to terms with the fact that life couldn’t be controlled so simply, he couldn’t protect his family by twisting life, but he could make things right. It had been a slow process at first, and then it had hit him hard what he had to do. He couldn’t wait till the Easter holidays to do it, and he had to go as soon as possible. He had spent all these years trying to get the key to surviving, he had forgotten the most important part of it all. Now, he needed to start living again.

“I’m coming back to you my boy, I promise.”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students prepare for their long flight, and plan for the week ahead.

“Can you believe you’re going to spend your 17th birthday in New York?” The girls had all crammed into Nina, Patricia and Joys room, suitcases in front of them all and a pile of clothes besides them. It was the night before their flight and still some of the girls, namely Patricia, had only just began packing. Willow was putting in the final touches to her case, just ensuring that everything was placed perfectly, while Mara was deciding if she had already packed her comfiest clothes which would be better suited for the flight. Nina and Joy had both only started packing the day before, and gotten halfway through before getting bored.

“Well Joy,” Patricia began with a smile on her face pulling a box out from under her bed, “I actually think the whole idea of going to New York in the first place is pretty hard to wrap my head around. But, I can assure you, I’m well prepared for this birthday.” As she finished she opened the box she had just grabbed and revealed two large bottles of vodka inside.

“Patricia, what if sweetie finds you with that? And how did you get that in the first place? Also, please tell me you aren’t planning on drinking two litres over the space of ten days.” Nina was suddenly very concerned as was the rest of the group in her revelation.

“Yeah Trixie, you know I’m always down for one of Hathor house’s woodland party’s but drinking on a school trip seems a bit sketchy don’t you think?” Joy now took her turn to voice her worry with her friend’s wise idea.

“Oh relax. Anyway, when Jerome says he can get anything he really wasn’t joking. And no, it’s for everyone to share duh.” The other girls looked at each other in discomfort at this revelation, and as Willow began to speak Patricia cut her off. “Come on guys, we get loads of free time on this trip, we can all have a few civilized drinks surely. This is my first birthday where I don’t have to go sit in a stupid restaurant with my parents and Piper and have to listen to how amazing she’s doing. Please guys.” The girls knew that Patricia rarely pulled the puppy dog eyes card, so they had already known they had lost this battle. With a groan, Joy eventually rolled her eyes and admitted defeat.

“Fine, I’ll have a few drinks on your birthday with you. I assume Alfie and Jerome are coming too?” Patricia’s face lit up and she nodded to the girl.

“I mean, I guess I’ll see how I feel on the day, there’s still a week I could change my mind by then.” It was next Nina’s turn to give Patricia an inch, which was enough to boost Patricia’s spirits. To her surprise, both Willow and Mara had too agreed to the night. Mara going as far as to say ‘ _Fuck it, you only turn 17 once I guess_ ’.

Patricia beamed up and thanked the girls, assuring them that it would be a fun night for all. They sat back packing in a comfortable discussion, laughing about the next two weeks, talking about past field trips, that summer after year 9 they all met in the lake district. The thought of travelling was exciting for the house, but more exciting was the thought of a new adventure together.

Shortly after, Trudy had for called dinner and they had all ran their suitcases into the hallway, ready for tomorrows early departure. The evening was sweet and fun. Trudy had made an extra special roast dinner, cooing over how she would have to go two weeks without someone making a mess of the house. Afterwards, the whole house had sat in the living room and watched the wolf of wall street together and by the end, nearly everyone was asleep on the couch.

When Victor had come down to drop his pin, Trudy had disturbed him before he could yell, telling him to let them sleep on the couches for the night, that he could already hear his pin drop, and to let them rest as they were.

* * *

As Patricia stirred awake from her sleep, she looked around her surroundings confused as to where she was. She took a moment to register she was in the living room, along with the entire rest of the house. She squinted trying to make sense of the clock across the room but to no avail. She could see her phone on the table, but feared to try and grab it as she noticed Joys head resting sound asleep on her legs, afraid to wake the girl who looked so peaceful right now. She was slightly startled when she heard a voice speak to her from behind, but maintained her composure enough to not jump at the noise.

“Morning sleepy head.” As she turned, she saw Nina to her right and calmed her beating heart.

“How long have you been awake? And what time is it?” Patricia asked in a whisper careful of her surroundings.

“I’ve been up for a while now. It’s half four now.” Nina spoke back before looking at the brunette boy who had passed out next to her on the other chair of the couch the two of them had claimed. Patricia trailed her eye line and smiled, seeing how happy the two made one another.

“Are you excited to show him your side of the pond?” Patricia’s question caused Nina to blush knowing that she had been caught staring at the boy she loved.

“I’ve actually never been to New York before, I’m just as excited as you guys are.” Patricia smiled and looked back down to Joy in her lap and began stroking her hair whilst she slept. They sat in silence for a moment before Nina reignited the conversation, noticing the redhead looking deep in thought. “Something playing on your mind?”

“Yeah, it’s just sometimes, I don’t like being awake at this time of night. I start thinking a lot.”

“Want to talk about it? A problem shared is a problem halved or however those old proverbs go.” Patricia smiled at the Americans response and thought about all those old riddles they had to solve a year prior. Thinking about those silly tasks was half of her problem really.

“I just think a lot about last year you know. About all the stuff we went through, and how we can all just act like nothing ever happened. Victor is just as grouchy as when I first came here back in year 7. Sweet seems to not have said anything.” She paused and moved a strand of hair from her best friends face gently, still stroking her hair in a soothing manner. “I sometimes worry about Joy. Everything she went through. Being kept away from everyone to keep the precious ‘chosen one’ safe. Not a care in the world about Joy the person. She was basically kidnapped by her own parents for so long. I wonder how she’s doing a lot.” Nina shot her a sympathetic look, leaving a pause open as she felt Patricia wanted to carry on, and her hunch was correct. “Sometimes you know, I still get scared to walk through the woods. I never like walking alone. That’s why me, Jerome and Alfie all walk together each day. It makes me feel pathetic.” That last note had really hit Nina hard. For all the time she had known Patricia, she had never once showed weakness. There was something slightly unsettling about the situation, seeing the cracks show in even the strongest people she knew.

“Hey, if that makes you pathetic, then I guess we’re all pathetic together. Think about it, even Jerome broke last year. His barriers came down hard. When he asked us for protection from Rufus, you saw what we all did, he was terrified and desperate. And I get what you mean about Joy. But the thing is, we’re all here for her. I may not be her biggest fan all the time, I know she still harbours a lot of feelings for Fabian, and it’s complicated I’ll admit, but I will do anything I can to protect her. And I know you will too.” Patricia gave a half-hearted smile and stared back at the room around her. She felt safe here, even while everyone slept, she felt comforted in where she was. But she knew that feeling wouldn’t be forever, and her demeanour and resolve would slip again, and that was what scared her. But she didn’t want to show that right now. Instead, she looked to where Willow, Mara, and Mick were all sleeping and smiled towards Nina.

“Do you ever think of how lucky those three are. To be so blissfully unaware of everything that happened last year, they live a totally different reality.”

“Yeah I think you’re onto something there. The cup was a total other dimension. But, we did it together, and we grew from it.” As Nina finished speaking, they heard a slight squeak of the leather couch besides her as Fabian began to rustle awake. The girls gave a gentle ‘shh’ sound to him as he rose from the arm he was resting on.

“What time is it?” he asked clearly groggy from the early hours, rubbing some sleep from his eye. “And what are you two doing up?”

“Oh nothing, just catching up on old times.” Patricia gave a light nod to Nina, as if to thank her for not sharing her weaknesses to others. As Fabian adjusted in his seat to hug his girlfriend, the three began idle chatter about what they would do as soon as they got some free time on Sweets itinerary, and suddenly it was like all Patricia’s worries were gone as soon as they came, allowing herself to enjoy the moment she was in.

* * *

“And you’re sure that’s the last place she worked?” Sweet asked again down the phone, his constant questioning and doubt beginning to annoy the person on the other line. “Yes, yes. And you have pictures you can send to my email.” He was vigorously nodding his head, listening intently to the voice on the end of the line. It was early in the morning and he had finally had a call back. He was becoming more anxious by the day, worrying that all this was a terrible idea. “And you haven’t managed to get any phone numbers yet? Not one from any places of work?” He was pacing the length of his landing, looking at the case he had left prior.

Suddenly, everything seemed like a mistake, and he wondered how badly this could go. What if the private investigator he had hired got the wrong address, what if it was right and his own family rejected him the minute he arrived. He had thought through every scenario a million times over in his head. The acceptance, the rejection, the hurt, the anger. His thoughts were racing knowing it was only a few hours till he was on a flight back to America on a long shot of reconciliation, with a whole class of students to look after as well.

He had hoped that bringing Mrs. Andrew’s along would lessen the burden of having 20 students running loose in one of the biggest cities in the world, but how would he then explain to her any of his mystery disappearances. ‘ _Hello Daphne, just to let you know I’m going off now trying to find my long-lost son. You know, the one I left on the other side of the world when we all began the society those years ago. Anyway, if I’m not back by tea time will you be sure to do a thorough room check please? I know those Anubis residents can find trouble anywhere they go, and I wouldn’t trust the Hathor students to behave as far as I could throw them. Isis residents shouldn’t be a problem too much, I’m sure you can handle all that on your own right?’_ It all began to seem ridiculous, but he was so close. He couldn’t back down.

He was determined, and he had waited for so long. He wanted his son back, and would do whatever he could whilst there to achieve that.

* * *

The gate in the airport was filled with people ready to board their flights, and Mrs. Andrews was trying her best to heard students into seats to reduce the risk of anyone getting lost. Alfie was running around, after having already demolished a large bag of skittles he had only just purchased from the duty-free. Mara had wandered off yet again to another perfume shop and Hathor house were, quite frankly, nowhere to be seen. Getting them all past boarder control was hard enough when they were in a single file line, now they were free to run about the large terminal, her stress had only increased.

“Come to New York Daphne, all expenses paid trip you said. It’ll be _fun._ ” She looked to Eric on her left and sighed a heavy sigh as he simply seemed to look blankly at the surroundings.

“They’re all reasonable enough 16- and 17-year olds, I’m sure they can manage to not get into too much trouble. Relax there’s still another half hour before the flight. They have enough time to explore the wonder that is Manchester airport.” He looked around again and almost jumped out of his skin. “Mr. Lewis stop running around like that so near to…” His voice trailed off into the distance as he followed the young ball of energy. _Ah yes, fun._

“So, I bought this from the shop, and thought you would need this for the long flight ahead.” Nina proceeded to pull a book from behind her back to present to Fabian, which caused the young boy to chuckle at her.

“A book of crosswords. Is this how you survive having to do the flight each time then?”

“You get used to it after the first few terms. Now I can sleep right through the whole thing.” They both looked to each other and laughed as they exchanged a loving glance. In some ways, coming back from America after summer had been even more stressful that the last year. Term one had put a strain on their relationship a lot, knowing Joy and Fabian had a history, and Joy’s lack of moving on, sometimes she felt like the race to the cup was simpler. But now, it had finally begun to feel for the couple like things were falling into place.

Finally, all the students had returned to the gate, several students cutting it quite fine, and Sweet cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“Okay students, we’ll be boarding the plane very shortly so I need to remind you all to get your passports and boarding passes ready. I’d also like to remind you a plane is an enclosed space, and this is a very long journey. Need I remind you that you are all representatives of the school, and to please not annoy the other passengers. Finally, Mrs. Andrews and I have in our hands the weeks itinerary. On it is a rough schedule of the plan for the week. We’ll be handing these out so you can all browse the next 10 days activities. Think of this as some fun reading for the flight.”

“Hey look Trish, your birthday is just ‘ _lesson in central park with a picnic’_ then free time the whole rest of the day. Talk about a win?” Joy said to the girl to her left as Mrs. Andrews delivered their sheets.

“Oh my god Mr. Sweet are we actually going to see Hamilton on Broadway?” they heard Mara scream from behind.

Before anyone else can chip in their comments of the activities, a loud voice announces that it’s time to board the plane, and sweet ushers the students into a single file towards the flight.

There really was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it seems like a bit of a filler chapter I just really wanted to involve some of the build up scenes, developing some more of the friendships in the group. Also if you know me, you know I just really wish we could've gotten a deeper discussion on the show about the literal trauma these kids went through, and wanted to at least nod to that fact.


	3. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in New York leads to conversations and confrontations.

“Oh my god this room is HUGE!” Joy screamed as she, Nina and Patricia walked into their hotel room. Patricia’s first response upon seeing the beds was to instantly flop onto it and let out a low groan.

“How can you be so cheerful, I couldn’t sleep a wink on that flight.” Her words came out muffled, due to her face being engulfed by a pillow, which only made the smile on Joy and Nina’s face spread.

“Now, now Patricia. I have to do this every few months. It’ll be worth it by the end though I promise.”

They had barely been in their room a whole minute before there came a knock on the door, which turned out to be Mrs. Andrews.

“Good evening girls, glad to see you’ve found your rooms okay. I’m just knocking on all the girl’s rooms to remind you all we’ll be meeting in the reception at 7 o’clock for tea. Oh, my Patricia,” She said noticing the girl face down on the bed. “I do hope you’ll be able to perk yourself up by then, wouldn’t want you missing out on the first night.”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Andrews. We’ll drag her by her ankles if we have to. I’ve not had American food in so long and I’m famished. Can’t let Trix miss out on that now.” Nina said all the more enthusiastic now she imagined Patricia being forced to get out of bed soon.

“Well that’s what I like to hear. I guess I should leave you girls to unpacking then.” And with that, she left and Nina and Joy began to unload their cases while Patricia simply curled into a ball. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, and Joy and Nina were alone laughing at the girl’s grogginess.

“Shotgun not having to wake her up before we go down.” Joy said causing Nina to playfully throw a rolled-up t-shirt at her whilst laughing.

“Not fair, you’ve known her longer she’s less likely to hurt you in her sleep, like some best friend psychic connection or something.”

“And as her best friend I’ve learnt it is often best to not poke the literal sleeping bear.” The two were now laughing heartily, whilst Patricia was too tired and jetlagged to even stir at. This was a first for the pair. They had begun to slowly get on towards the end of last term, even for Nina to move into their room when Amber left Anubis house for fashion school in the states, but they had never normally gotten on this much without someone else around them. It was beginning to feel like finally, all the pieces were fitting into place. Well, until someone had to wake Patricia up at the risk of getting sent through a window.

When the time finally came to head to dinner, the girls had both decided the safest way to wake Patricia, was from across the room, by throwing pairs of socks at her till she eventually woke up. Apparently, she was more tired than they had realised, as it took a grand total of 6 pairs of socks before she eventually let out a load huff and shifted from where she lay.

“I’m moving, I’m moving!” She spoke before rolling off the side of the bed and onto the floor. “Maybe need some help standing up though.” As Joy and Nina lifted the dazed girl to her feet, they each looped one arm around the sleep deprived girl and leading her down to the elevator.

…

“No, I swear to you Mick,” Jerome began pointing a spoon at the young Jock who was believing none of his story. “Alfie ate the entire bag of airport chocolate already.”

“I want to believe you, but I think you’re just not in a sharing mood today Jerry.” Mick responded through a mild smirk as the boys were trying to bargain in sweets over the dinner table. “Even Alfie surely can’t eat that much chocolate.”

“Want to bet? Wait till you hear him throwing up tonight through the walls. Or feel the vibrations of his sugar rush come down jitters.

“Come on you have to be lying.” Mick responded after pausing to think through the idea.

All the boys of Anubis house, bar Fabian, were sat on a table to the side of the hotel’s restaurant, alongside the boys of Hathor house who made the America trip. The table were all sat laughing at the state of Alfie’s stomach as their starters of soup were brought to them. Alfie of course immediately began digging in, whilst Jerome grabbed his spoon, and paused before pointing it to Mick, still keeping the comedic tone in his voice.

“Speaking of lying Mick, when are you planning on telling Mara about that scholarship you got in Australia?” The atmosphere at the table suddenly faltered. It went deadly still before Mick began yelling at the blonde.

“You absolute little shit Jerome! Have you been going through my mail because that’s illegal you know!” The rest of the dining room turned to look at the table before mick held his hands up, saying sorry, and quietly turning back to Jerome and whispering to avoid any unwanted attention. “How the fuck did you find out about that?”

“Oh relax, I’m not snooping in anyone’s mail. No, your mum rang the house phone yesterday, asked me to pass a message on to Trudy when she’d be coming to pick you up. She was so proud of her little boy, it was rather cute I’ll admit. So, back to my original question…”

“You can’t go one bloody day without trying to stir up some sort of mess can you, what is it you want? Me to do your chore rota for a full week? Money? What Jerome?”

“I actually didn’t want anything in return Mick. Except to know when you were planning to tell her, because she deserves to know.” Jerome and Mick were now engaged in a long staring contest, and Max from Hathor house reached over in an attempt to grab a bread roll, only to have his fellow housemate swat his hand away, too engrossed in the battle of wills the two blondes had going off for anyone to disturb the moment.

“Well _, Jerome_ ,” Mick practically spat out the other boy’s name. “I’m planning to tell Mara in my own time, and not ruin the trip for her. So maybe you should stop your pretend care act.”

“Do you realise that the longer you put off telling her the harder it’s going to hurt her. I mean, all the romantic things to do in New York, your first holiday as a couple, it implies long term, and long-term plus long-distance often don’t go well together.”

“Alright Jerome, we get it, your love life hasn’t exactly been smooth sailing, so you nit pick, go after and find faults in other people’s relationships, but the honest fact is that you’re a sad little boy who’s worried he’ll never be loved.” The venom in his voice was evident to everyone at the table, and the next thing they saw was mick push his chair back and begin walking away. “I’m going to the bathroom. And when I’m back I want the conversation to be changed to anything else but Jerome’s sad existence.”

…

“So how was sitting with the Anubis lads for dinner?” Tess asked the boys as they left the dining hall.

“You don’t even want to know.” Was all Max could answer as he pressed the elevator door with all the girls from his house watching him. “Let’s just say, they’re even more weird up close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll meet Eddie very soon, I just wanted to throw out this small chapter with a little treat in it.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the students venture to their first outing, new strangers intrigue the students, and Sweets search for his son begins.

The Metropolitan museum of Art dwarfed the students standing in front of it. All the students were collected in a small bunch to the side of the steps as Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews stood before them giving clear instructions.

“Now remember, you are free to wander around the museum, but I expect to see you all back at these steps, right here at half past 2. That gives you two hours to enjoy the museum before you.” Eric yelled trying to make sure all the students could fully understand the importance of being on time.

“Now, does anyone here not have the emergency contact number you were given, because if so, please come find me or Mr. Sweet to get it before you go wandering unsupervised.”

When no one spoke up, Daphne sighed and spoke again. “Alright, go on in. If you get bored there’s a coffee and gift shop somewhere. I’m sure you’ll find it well.” And like a flash the students had all bolted off inside, eager to wander the museum away from teacher supervision.

The Anubis residents all split into small groups of their own, Mara and Mick leading the way, Alfie, Jerome and Patricia slowly trailing, Fabian and Nina giggling to one another about something or other, and Willow and Joy, linked in arms pretending to be classy women together.

After a few of the first exhibits, all of the students were close enough in range to hear Fabian yell for everyone to come look at something, and quickly came running to him.

“Guys look at this! They have a treasures of Egypt collection, how cool is that!” Fabian was grinning ear to ear, whilst Jerome could barely contain his laugh.

“Yeah Fabian _, so cool_. Just like algebra and geography.”

“Oh shut up Jerome.” Patricia hissed whilst playfully smacking his arm. “That looks well sick! Jerome’s just being a Debby downer because some people actually have interests beyond scamming year sevens and back combing their hair.” Jerome feigned shock and hurt at her comment, whilst everyone else laughed. As the group began walking through the exhibit door, Joy hung back.

“I think I’m gonna carry on this way through the museum. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Patricia stopped walking and turned back to her friend, before walking back towards her.

“You know what actually, I’ll give the collection a miss. I heard there’s some great Roman statues that way.” As the rest of the group turned around, Joy looked at Patricia with big eyes.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to you know.”

“Listen, you’re my best friend, if you don’t want to see some creepy Egyptian deities after the whirlwind term you had, neither do I!”

Joy couldn’t help but smile and laugh at her friend. They spent the next ten minutes wandering around a room filled with Greek statues, and Patricia making multiple reference to the penis sizes on them.

“This guy right over here, you’d be a bit disappointed if you went home with him, but him over there,” Patricia said walking over to another one across the room, “He is alright you know.” Joy exploded in laughter at her best friend and hoped like hell no one else could hear their conversation right now.

Not long after, Joy heard sounds of the group from the door to the Egyptian exhibition, and looked back to Patricia.

“They won’t be long you know. Go, have a look.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Go Patricia, anyway, with you gone maybe I can have a chance to actually read about the artwork.” She smirked as she said that last line and laughed more as Patricia’s mouth flew open.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I will not take this kind of slander. I am not a distraction.”

“Just go see the exhibit Patricia, just because I’ve been put off the whole Egyptian vibe, doesn’t mean you have to be. They’ll be out any minute. It’s your birth week anyway go have fun.” Patricia smiled at the brunette and turned to walk back to the entrance of the temporary exhibit, thanking Joy as she left.

As she entered into the room, she felt taken aback. There were large photos everywhere she looked, sarcophagi, canopic jars. She felt overwhelmed by the collection before her.

“Wow.” Was all she managed to breath out before walking down the exhibit. She paused to look at the canopic jars, reading all about how they would extract the brain through the nose and gagging a bit. She wandered round a bit more before stopping at large posters on the wall depicting the Egyptian gods. She stood there, reading the descriptions, and taking in the large images.

“Osiris is my favourite.” The voice behind her stunned her, and she swirled around to see the person who spoke. The only other person in the exhibit to be exact. He was a bit taller than her, and had spiked blonde hair, and a strong jawline.

“Oh yeah, and does Osiris like to scare the living daylight out of everyone he meets too?” Patricia asked causing the blonde to chuckle as he walked towards her.

“I’ve never heard that phrase before, is it a British thing?” he asked in a thick accent.

“What?”

“You know, ‘you scared the living daylight out of me’ I mean what does that even mean? I don’t have a clue but I like it.” He wore a grin, that was a perfect mixture of not too cocky, and not too sweet. Patricia suddenly laughed at the stranger she had just met and his weird greeting style.

“Is this your way of introducing yourself?”

“Depends, is it working?”

“I still don’t know your name, so I’m gonna say poor introduction skills. Room for improvement though.”

“How could I ever forget,” his voice was filled with sarcasm which caused the red head to burst into laughter before him, as he extended a hand out towards her. “The name’s Eddie Miller. And it’s a pleasure to meet you. And you might be?”

Patricia tentatively held out her hand to this boy, Eddie, and shook his hand back. She smiled up to him and thought to herself how strange this whole situation seemed, and how much she also seemed to enjoy it too.

“The names Patricia.” She looked back to the exhibit on the wall. “So, this Osiris then. What’s so special?”

“Ah well, you see this guy right here!” Eddie said running beneath the massive poster of Osiris, whilst Patricia followed him. “He is kind of a legend you know.”

“Aren’t all of them legends?”

“Technicalities, semantics, whatever. This guy, he’s the real deal. See he was murdered by his brother Set, tragedy really, but then, Isis his wife comes along, revives his body from the dead, not him, his body, so she can get herself pregnant. Has his son called Horus. Horus beats Set in a fight, which revives Osiris.”

“Well,” Patricia stalled for a moment trying to poke holes in his argument, to test how far he could go. “From the sounds of it, Isis and Horus sound like they play a greater role in this story. Isis restored his body, and Horus beat Set. What’s Osiris’ deal then?” She was pleased to see a smile light up his face, excited that someone had given him more reason to talk.

“Well you see, firstly, he’s the god of like, so much stuff. Fertility, the afterlife, resurrection, agriculture…”

“Agriculture sounds really relevant to his story.” Patricia giggled out now.

“If you don’t stop interrupting my history lesson I’m gonna have to start calling you blabs, or yacker.” Watching her zip her lips shut, he resumed his tirade of facts. “Whilst he was waiting for Horus to you know, avenge him, he was the ruler of the underworld, like _the underworld_. And finally, it was his death that disturbed the maat, the cosmic and social order of Egypt.” Patricia smiled up and nodded her head to him as if to say that she wouldn’t challenge him any more on this. “So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Who’s your favourite god?”

This was something Patricia had never particularly put too much thought into, she was just kind of used to Egyptian things all around her than she never gave too much time to giving her opinions on them by now.

“I don’t think I have one. Though I live in Anubis house and Played Anubis in my school play last term so, I’ll go with that.”

“Anubis. A cool God, kinda basic but, a cool one.”

“Hey, do not call me basic!” The two were now joking and laughing as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the map of constellations, pointing out Osiris.

“So, you said you performed as Anubis in a school play, do you go to school round here?”

“No, I’m still living in England. I’m from Frobisher Academy, we’re just here on a school trip.”

Suddenly, Eddies demeanour changed, and he seemed to turn white. Patricia went to ask him what was wrong, but he was already bolting off down the corridor before she had a chance.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I’ve just remembered I had this thing, and erm, it was lovely meeting you. Bye!”

Just like that, he was gone. Completely vanished.

* * *

“Honestly, I just don’t get it, what’s the point in starting a conversation with someone to then just run off like that mid-way through, he was so strange, and rude!” Patricia was sat in the café with Joy now, drinking her mocha and slouching in her chair, an angry look on her face, folded arms, the physical embodiment of the phrase “not to be crossed”. Joy simply lent forward, grabbed her coffee and listened to her friend’s rant for a long time before eventually finding her window of opportunity to weigh in on the situation.

“This guy really got to you huh? Well from the way you’re reacting, this was either one hell of a good conversation, or one very attractive young man.” It was just a small accusation and it was already riling Patricia up more.

“Joy! We aren’t all boy obsessed you know.”

“You’re right, you never get like this. Which means he _must_ be more than a hell of an attractive guy. Tell me more, was he blonde, brunette, ginger, what was he wearing? Does he have any piercings or tattoos?”

“This isn’t funny!” Patricia yelled before kicking Joys chair under the table.

“Okay alright, this isn’t funny. A smooth young attractive man walks up and charms you in a museum and then runs away. Total dick moves.”

“Exactly!”

“So, you admit he was attractive!” Joy pointed her finger to her friend accusatorily, and this time Patricia reacted instead of yelling by leaning back in her chair and laughing, before slowly loosening up.

“Okay yes, I admit, he was attractive and I thought he was flirting with me. But as soon as I said I was just on a school trip and not living here he ran off. It was so weird.”

“Maybe he is just an older guy who has a baby face and thought you were older? Or maybe he was looking for a forever partner and not just some one-night stand.” Joy stood up and held Patricia’s hand, before putting on an old-style southern accent and holding the other to her head. “Oh Trixie, he’s just a hopeless romantic waiting for the one, can’t you see that.”

Both girls were now in hysterics as Joys theatrical performance had somehow managed to calm down Patricia. It was a rare ability held by only Joy and Trudy. Others had tried in the past but more often than not it was just like picking up a viper. Best to just not do it at all, but Joy somehow managed to bring out a calmer and collected side to her, much to the happiness of everyone around them.

“Anyway, how was the rest of the museum for you? Did you see any more statues with disappointing men?” As Patricia asked, she held her pinky finger up to Joy and they both erupted laughing again.

“Sadly, I didn’t find that room no.” Taking another sip of her coffee she carried on and became visibly excited. “But I did meet a girl. Also, American. Less prone to the whole running off thing. I managed to add her on Facebook.”

“Hey at least one of us has a decent success level here. What was she like?”

“She was so pretty, big curly hair, amazing eyebrows, such a bubbly personality. And this really gentle voice.”

“So, do you think you’re likely to meet up with her again?”

“I hope so. I mean, we only have 10 days here though, so I’m not sure. Depends how much freedom Sweetie gives us on this allotted ‘ _free time’_. Because to Sweetie that could well mean stay in the hotel rooms”

“Well, if Sweetie does put us on hotel arrest, I’m sure I can come up with a good cover story for you. Can’t let time with someone slip through your hands as they say.” As they both finished their coffees, Patricia looked down at her phone and sighed. “We’d better get a move on; Sweetie and Andrews will be outside any minute now.”

* * *

As Sweet stood around the side of the museum, he waited patiently for this man to arrive. He had never met him before and had no clue what he looked like, but he was expecting him.

“Eric Sweet?” He spun around to see the speaker, and saw in front of him a short, middle aged, portly man, in a beige long coat, and a stack of papers in his hand. Eric let out a few breaths, clearing his throat before speaking to the man.

“That is I, and you I assume are Richard.”

“Yeah, great detective works there fella. You didn’t need my help after all.” The man had a nasally voice, as if he was a smoker, and chuckled to himself before Mr. Sweet forced a laugh of his own. “Any who, I didn’t manage to get the latest address or phone number, so you’ll need to follow up with that old place of work I got for you. But, I did manage to get this for you.” He passed over a sheet of glossy paper, and on it was a close-up photo of a young boy, smiling in the park. “Now listen, I’ll keep working on how to get in touch, but that right there is the kid you’re looking for. Few people I got keeping my ear to the ground say they see him round the museums every now and then. Studious boy apparently. As for my fee,”

“I have it right here, the sum we asked for last time.”

“Perfect, old man, perfect.” And with that, the man took the money from sweets hand and began counting it as he walked away. “I’ll ring you when I have more information.” And with that he was gone.

Eric looked down at the photo in his hand again now. It had been six years since he was last sent a photo, and now looking at this, his son looked like a mature young adult. He felt a tear threaten to prick in his eye, before he composed himself, and placed the photo in his briefcase. He needed to be able to find his son first; that was the important part.

After placing the photo safely away, he turned and headed back to the front of the building where he could see a few of the students already gathering round the front of the building waiting.

“Ay sir what were you doing round the side of the building, going for a cheeky cig where the teachers can’t see?”

“That’s enough of that Marley, unless you want to spend your first day back in the UK on a very long detention.” He walked past the Hathor residents as they sat snickering to themselves. None of the jokes mattered right now. He was so close to finding his son, and nothing else felt important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took four chapters but we finally meet our sweet Eddie. Hope you all enjoyed energetic Eddie and Patricias childish statue obsession, kiss kiss x


	5. Anger

The entirety of Anubis house had managed to cram themselves into Mick and Fabians room and were all discussing their first full day in America, in the hour spare before the groups needed to be downstairs for tea time.

“Did anyone else see the giant film crew across the road from the museum? It’s as if there’s something going on everywhere!” Mick practically yelled from the bed he was sat on, Mara next to him holding his hand.

“No but what I did see across the road was a lot of street food carts that Alfie was eating at.” Jerome interrupted him with. “It’s so nice to get to travel the world, isn’t it Mick?” The hint of accusation in his tone was only noticeable by Mick and Alfie, but it was setting Mick on edge none-the-less.

“Yeah Jerome, I guess it is nice.”

Fabian, though he didn’t know what was happening, could sense the tension coming from Mick and decided to change the topic swiftly on.

“Well guys, we kind of have a surprise for you all, Nina and I, that is. We had a conversation with a certain special someone the other day, and they happen to be coming to visit this week!” Fabian saw the blank expressions of the house and let out a heavy sign before huffing and yelling the answer to them, for their obliviousness. “Oh, for gods sake it’s Amber!” As soon as those words left his lips the whole house was a flurry of excitement, with almost all the girls jumping up and down.

“How could you guys not tell us? When’s she coming?” Mara asked, not the only person to, as Fabian found himself bombarded with questions from all directions.

“Oh god guys I don’t have many answers!” He quickly yelled, voice gaining a few octaves on the way, ending in an oddly shrill squeal. “All she said was that her fashion school was putting on a runway show somewhere in the city centre very soon so she’ll be coming to see us before the holiday is over.” Again, the girls were jumping up and down and hugging each other. When willow sat back down next to Alfie on the floor, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight and smiled to her, making sure she knew that nothing would change between the two of them.

Not long after Fabians revelation, the group split off to head back to their own rooms for a quick change of clothes, or showers before their meal time. On their way out, Alfie quickly ran to Willow and looped fingers with her again.

“Hey, I just wanted to catch up with you real quick.”

“Sure thing Alf, what about?”

“Just the whole, Amber coming to visit. I know you know that we didn’t end on an angry I hate you note but more circumstantial, and I just wanted to make it extra clear that you have nothing to worry about. I am all about you, completely and utterly all about you, its like those things on the side of a horse’s head so they don’t lose focus, erm, blinkers yeah blinkers, I have them on and it’s all for you, okay?”

“Oh Alfie, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. And also, I trust you more than anyone in this world. Even if it is Amber and she’s Amber and so perfect, I know the kind of man you are.” Alfie smiled and looked at her, eyes latched onto hers.

“Amber may be Amber, but you’re Willow okay, and there is absolutely nothing lesser about that.” Willow smiled up at him and jumped into his arms as he spun her around in the hotel corridor, before placing her back on the floor and giving a soft kiss to her forehead, then she lent in for a quick, but sweet peck on the lips. They stayed there for a moment just holding onto each other before Alfie broke it apart. “Well, I really need a quick shower before dinner, but can I steal you away from the girls tonight if I let you steal me away from the guys, and can we eat out dinner together?”

“Oh Alfie Lewis, I would love to.”

* * *

“Nina remind me again how long jet lag is supposed to last?” The students were all stood in the hotel reception following their breakfast waiting for Sweet to finish his headcount before they could get onto the coach. It was another museum today, and Patricia stood, slumped against the wall, wrapped in a large coat and scarf, decorated by the begs under her eyes.

“Oh, ignore her, she’s just grumpy because her hot museum boy yesterday disappeared.”

“Joy!”

“Hot museum boy eh?” Nina turned to where Patricia was slowly going further and further down the wall and put on her best investigator voice. “So, who, what, where, when and how? Did you get his number?”

“Obviously not. Anyway, I’m not even bothered anymore. Thinking back on it, I realised I mistook his arrogance for being endearing.”

“So, you’ve been thinking about him then?” Nina slyly smiled as she watched the tired Patricia groan and sink right down into the floor.

“Why aren’t you giving Joy this kind of Spanish inquisition about her fancy lady from the museum?”

“Because Joy already gave me all the juicy gossip whilst you were hitting snooze on your alarm every five minutes, you however, keeping secrets…”

Before Nina or Joy could find another attack for Patricia, the hotel reception doors swung open and Emily ran over to the group, whilst Mr. Sweet shook his head, now figuring out why his headcount was wrong. He quickly ushered all of the students onto the coach waiting outside the front door, and spent the next 30 minutes of driving ensuring all the students knew all about how this trip would be extra relevant to their exams next year, so to pay close attention when wandering around.

Finally, the coach pulled in besides the New York Historical Society Museum, and just as the day before, the students were all pulled to the side before being let loose, and reminded to represent the school with pride, pay attention, and be back at the meeting point in two hours.

Shortly after walking in, they were greeted by men in outfits from the revolution, and already knew they were in for a wild ride. Not long after watching, as Patricia called, ‘men in tights performing a pathetic display of a fight’, they were able to wander the museum freely and look at the displays.

Patricia looked over to Joy ready to point out the display she was reading, before noticing her friend seemingly more engrossed in her phone.

“You know I didn’t know this museum had an app you could use.” Patricia sarcastically responded confusing the brunette.

“It does?”

“No, but whatever’s on your phone sure seems much more interesting than the displays.” Patricia smirked after seeing the blush spread across Joys cheeks as she pushed two strands of hair behind her ear. “So, go on, what’s she saying?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only to someone who knows you like I do.”

“She said she’s on her way to the museum now to offer a guided tour from a 100% non-tight wearing American.”

“Two days in a row, now that is a girl who wants to see you. Are you excited?”

“Of course, I am. She said she’s bringing a friend too. Maybe they’ll be fit and you can try for a round two on Americans to flirt with this trip.” Patricia did nothing but roll her eyes at her friend, knowing if anyone else had made that comment she would have bitten their head clean off, but since it was Joy she would somewhat get away with this situation.

“Oh behave, it was a momentary lapse of judgement, I won’t let it happen again.” They continued round the museum, now in a room filled with information about the creation of the US constitution.

As Joy was reading the display before her about the Philadelphia Convention, two hands suddenly appeared before her eyes and she heard a gentle ‘guess who’ spoken in her ears. She suddenly began grinning from ear to ear, before tapping her finger to her chin, faking as if she were in deep thought.

“Hmm, I’m really stumped on this one. I’m going to rule out Mrs. Andrews here.” She twirled around and gave the girl standing in such close proximity behind her a strong hug. “It’s so nice to get to see you again KT.” The curly haired girl hugged her back tightly. As they pulled apart, Joy gestured towards Patricia and introduced the two.

“KT, this is Patricia, roommates and best friend since 11 years old. Patricia, this is KT, American and funnily enough, applied for a scholarship at Frobisher Academy.”

“Small, small world out here I tell you. Who would have thought eh?”

“God, we travelled half way across the world to get away from school only to find people who actually want to go there, you really can’t make this stuff up.” The redhead laughed and held her hand out to the girl she had just met. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey KT, is your friend still coming?”

“Yeah, he should be here any minute now, I’ve just text him to tell him I’m inside.”

“Well look what we have here, if it isn’t the Yacker?” and with that, the three girls turned to the entrance of the room. It was like the saying went, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Patricia certainly felt that saying was reigning true right now more than ever.

* * *

Eric Sweet had found himself now within a retro, 1950’s style café, one which brought back memories from the past. Dates in this building, though styled very differently back then, with a pretty young woman he fell in love with. He thought he had recognised the address when his PI had told him, and now he knew why. He never would have thought she would end up working in the same place they spent so much time in their early romance.

He walked up to the counter, and was met with a stern-faced woman. It took him a moment to clear his throat before the woman turned to face him.

“Excuse me, I hope not to bother you too much, I was wondering if you remember a woman who used to work here. She was called Clarissa Miller. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes…”

“Name rings a bell, ay Whitney, Clarissa Miller, you remember her?” And like that, an older woman perked her head up and walked towards them.

“Oh God, that name I know it. I’m no good with names anymore at my age. I never forget a face though, but once you hit your 60’s it all starts going downhill you know.” Eric frowned for a moment, feeling this was a dead end, before a lightbulb seemed to light above his head.

“Wait, what about this,” and at that moment, he pulled out the image from his brief case and handed it to the woman, “Edison, do you recognise that face?”

“Oh lord, Liss Miller, and her boy Eddie. Oh, I could never forget those two. Sweetest pair I ever knew. He’d always come in and do his homework whilst she worked the night shift. He had the biggest appetite of a 13-year-old I’ve ever met.” As Eric felt a pang in his chest, hearing about those years he had missed, he quickly pushed the conversation on.

“Ah yes, would you happen to know what they’re doing now?”

“Oh gosh, let’s see what my old brain can pull out. Those last few weeks she was working here she always had these sheets of papers, she was doing some kind of exams. Let’s see, what was she doing.” The woman was struck by a brainwave at that moment and pointed to the man. “She was doing her nursing. She got a job at an ER not long after. She’s not worked here for a good four years.”

“Does anyone have her contact information at all?”

“You’re three years too late here, we delete all ex-employee information after a year of them going.” The stern-faced woman chipped in trying to get the man away now knowing he was ordering nothing. With a sign, Eric walked away, texting Richard to ask if he was about in order to update him on the latest knowledge. At least he had not left empty handed. She was working as a nurse, which surely narrowed down the search drastically. After Richard text him the location to meet, he headed down the street with a small ounce of optimism still inside him.

* * *

“Well if it isn’t the Yacker.” Patricia’s cheeks turned a deep red, a strong mixture of both embarrassments, but mostly anger.

“Well look, it’s only Harry Houdini. The great escape artist.” Eddie smiled and walked over, still keeping up the cheeky chap act, not yet realising Patricia was deathly angry at the sight of him.

“Now that was funny, I liked that one. She’s funny isn’t she KT.”

“Wait a minute, _this_ is your friend KT?” Patricia asked still unable to calm herself, and aware by the increased speed her heart was beating at, which she would blame entirely on the stress of the situation.

“Wait, this is the runaway guy from the Egypt exhibit?” Joy now asked Patricia before KT chimed in.

“Can I just say I am incredibly confused right now, and would love for someone to fill me in here.” All three girls then turned to Eddie, each with equally confused faces right now.

“What, what did I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's almost 3AM and I've been working lots and I feel like my writings kinda wank at the moment but oh well, hope you all enjoy this


	6. Guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone tries to keep a collected composure, some cracks are bound to show eventually.

“So you see, George Washington wasn’t the first president of the Unisted States, but it was actually John Hanson under the articles of Confederation.” KT and Joy were now in a room devoted to the eight forgotten presidents of the United States, as KT lived up to her promise to be a personal tour guide.

“How do you know so much about all this stuff anyway? I swear no one in England knows this much about our own country unless they have, you know, a degree in it.” Joy laughed back at the girl amazed at the wealth of knowledge she had hurdled at her in the last twenty minutes of the museum.

“Well, American history is kind of important here. It’s something we’re super proud of and just has to be intensively taught from a young age. But it also helps that Eddie and I both basically spent half our free time when we were younger in the museums.”

“How come you’d spend so much time here? Not the first place I’d normally assume young Americans go to just ‘ _hang_ ’ you know?”

“Eddies mom and my gramps used to bring us for playdates here all the time. They’re something cheap and easy to do, and my gramps loved to teach us all about the history. Then, when my gramps passed away, it hit me and Eddie really hard. He was Eddies only male role model, and he was my best friend. So, we started coming back to the museums all the time, and then it just became our place to hang out. Either of us could probably walk you around here blindfolded by now.” KT held a look on her face which appeared melancholy to Joy, who was staring intensely to the girl before her.

“Your gramps sounds like he was a really cool guy you know.” It was all KT needed to hear to flash a smile to the girl. Her Grampa had practically raised her, and it always felt important to keep him in her life in some way or other. “And speaking of Eddie, how do you think him and Patricia are getting on right now?”

“Well, she looked pretty angry when we left them, but I also know Eddie has a pretty sharp tongue when he tries so I’m kind of worried about what’s going to happen, If Patricia is as strong willed as you said she is.”

“You know what, I think I maybe might have underplayed it to you actually.” As the two broke into a fit of giggles, Joy reached out to hold the girls hand as they walked into the next room. “Come on, I want to learn all there is to know about America’s founding, and I have a pretty great tour guide here raring to go.”

* * *

As Patricia read the display in front of her, she could feel the same presence hovering short behind her yet again, and spun around to find the blonde boy a mere few inches from her.

“What do you want now, Eddie Kruger?” As she said it, the desired effect clearly hadn’t hit well as in return the boy only began to laugh at her comment.

“I think you mean Freddie, Freddie Kruger.”

“Whatever, just stop getting in my personal space will you.” On that note, she walked to the opposite end of the room and began reading a different display before hearing footsteps following her. She spun around again, before he had a chance to get too close to her and began questioning him again. “What is it you want?”

“I’m just back again to offer you that guided tour.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I do have eyes you know, and I can read the displays. Unlike you not reading any signals.”

“Hey, all I’m saying is if you want to learn all about the American constitution, why not ask an American, use me all you like. And secondly, I can read signals plenty well. Just like how yesterday I could read the signals that you were totally into me. Which is good because, I happen to think you’re an absolute delight too.” He smiled with a wink, which only seemed to frustrate Patricia even more.

“Well clearly, you’re sign reading isn’t half as good as you think it is, because the only person here totally into you, is yourself. So you can stop following me around, Slime ball.” As she again turned to walk away, Eddie only grinned in retaliation and slowly jogged to keep up the pace with her.

“Oh my goodness I get it now. I hurt your pride, didn’t I?” As Patricia simply shook her head, let out a sigh and picked up her pace trying to rid him, he simply carried on in his remarks. “Oh my God that’s it. Listen, my little Houdini act yesterday as you called it, nothing to do with you. I was actually very upset post Houdini, because I thought speaking to you was one of the highlights of my day.” As Eddie kept talking Patricia kept walking away trying to find any interesting fact in the museum.

Eventually, she had enough of him following her, and began defending herself again.

“No, you didn’t ‘ _bruise my ego’_ , I just think, you’re incredibly up your own arse, and you chat a load of shite. Is that okay”

Before Eddie had a chance to rebuttal, Joy and KT were quickly by their side.

“No one’s injured I see, Patricia really is on her best behaviour this trip.” Joy spoke quickly before either of the two had a chance to add any tension to the dynamic.

“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.” As Eddie said this, Patricia shot him a look that could kill, before interjecting.

“Yeah well, we have to be out front soon anyway to see our teachers so, looks like it’s sayonara for me. I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes Joy.”

“Wait Patricia,” Joy quickly grabbed Patricia’s hand before she could wander off any further. “I was actually telling KT about how a few of our house wanted to go to Hard Rock Café tonight, since we have loads of free time today. Don’t you think her and Eddie should come?”

“When did we agree this?”

“Yet again, when you were sleeping Patricia. But yeah, it would be so cool if you guys came tonight, you’d love the rest of our house, and I feel like being tour guides is second nature to you guys already.”

“Well I’d love to come.” KT beamed, and Joy couldn’t help but smile at how much KT had a radiating smile.

“Well, you didn’t have to ask me twice. Hard Rock Café is one of my favourite places in New York. I’m in.” Eddie said and Patricia’s eye roll at his response didn’t go unnoticed by him, to which he simply shrugged his shoulders at her maintaining all playful manners.

“Perfect, I’ll text you what time when all of Anubis actually find some semblance of a plan going.”

“Okay, sorry to break this up, but Sweetie is most definitely going to be coming to find us if we don’t get a wriggle on.” As soon as the words left Patricia’s mouth, Eddie seemed to freeze again, like the day before and he suddenly seemed to lose all sense of calm and collected demeanour he previously held.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess you guys should probably go get to your teachers then. KT want to go back to the exhibit back there about, err, Hamilton’s bank creation.”

KT looked at him rather confused as the other two girls, and then waved her goodbyes to Patricia and Joy and followed him back into the exhibit from before.

“See Joy, I told you he was weird.”

“Yeah, I wonder what that was about. Anyway, let’s get back before the search party begin.”

* * *

“Eddie what was all that about?”

“KT, remember when I said ‘ _it’ll be fine, no headteachers go on school trips ever’_ , well I may have been wrong.”

“Wait, do you mean?”

“Who else could Sweetie be?” Eddie looked panicked again as he began pacing back and forth in the small room.

“Does that mean you’re not going to come with then?”

Eddie stopped what he was doing to look at KT. He considered his options in his head, back and forth, before he stopped and gave a mischievous smirk to KT.

“No, I don’t think it means that. It just means I have to be a lot stealthier.” KT looked concerned at Eddies suggestion. “Hey, anyway, he hasn’t seen me in 17 years, my mom stopped sending pictures when I was 11. He probably won’t even recognise me, it’s just best to air on the side of caution.”

“Are you at least going to tell Patricia and Joy about it?”

“I don’t see a reason to. It’ll be fine.” KT breathed out a reluctant sigh before walking off. “Hey, KT. Will you just, drop me a text when it’s definitely you know, safe to leave.”

“Am I going to spend this entire next week being your little spy. I thought you had the whole…” She ducked behind a display and created finger guns with her hand to emphasise her point now, “sneakiness down.”

“Ha, ha.” He droned monotone at her clearly amusing herself.

* * *

Once inside Hard Rock Café, the large group was seated at a long table to the side. Willow and Alfie had chosen seats next to each other, and Mick had positioned himself next to Fabian, with an empty seat to his left. As the rest of the group filled into the table, Mick watched with sharp eyes as Mara walked to take a seat next to Joy, and to his dismay, directly across from Jerome, on the complete far end of the table from him. Eddie and KT, who had briefly met the rest of the house outside before finally being told their table was available, were sat across from each other at the centre of the long table, Eddie sat between Nina and Patricia, KT between Fabian and Joy.

After a waiter brought round the menus, conversation began to flow smoothly for most of the members of the table, bar Mick who despite trying to talk to Fabian every now and then, spent most of his time shooting daggers towards Jerome.

“Personally, the best bit of this trip is being able to hear American accents again.” Nina gushed to KT and Eddie who both smiled at the compliment.

“I will admit, if I do end up getting the scholarship, it’ll be something weird getting used to. Also, the slang is so much different there. What was it Joy that you called that guy in the museum who kept trying to offer us free bus tours? Oh, it was a gormless bell end!”

“Oh yeah, and they swear a hell of a lot more than we do. The C-bomb there, it’s like it means nothing.” Nina responded back after hearing KT attempt to say British insults.

“Yeah but Nina you Have to admit, it just sounds wrong when you try and say it. American accents just don’t suit that word.” Patricia now responded recalling the time that Nina once said it, purely because everyone was desperate to hear how it sounded in an American accent.

“Hey, I happen to say that word I don’t think it sounds wrong.” Eddie interjected offended by Patricia’s remark.

“What, like when you look in the mirror?” Patricia mimicked back trying to get a rise out of the boy she had now decided she strongly disliked, but who kept kicking back all her hatred with chirpy spirits.

“Yeah actually, each morning I look in the mirror and just say to myself, wow what a sexy c…”

“Not in a restaurant Eddie!” KT had kicked him from under the table causing him to wince in pain. At that moment, the same waiter as before had returned to take their orders and KT was doubly as glad for kicking Eddie. Once he had taken the orders and disappeared, Mick leaned towards Fabian.

“Hey, can you hear anything of what Jerome and Mara are saying?” He was whispering now as Fabian turned to the far end of the table looking at Jerome curious now.

“No Mick, not a chance I can hear them. What’s this about anyway? You and Jerome seemed tense the other night, and now this. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Mick sighed, knowing at some point he would need to explain this all to Fabian, but he knew right here and right now wasn’t the best time.

“Look, I’ll explain everything to you when we get back to the hotel, okay?” When Fabian nodded, he sighed, and turned to face willow and Alfie across from him, and joined them in a conversation about the food that was coming.

Across the Table Jerome and Mara were talking in hushed volumes to one another. Whilst Patricia and Joy seemed engrossed in their conversation with the Americans, it still stressed Jerome out to discuss this topic in such a public place.

“Poppy deserves a right to know Jerome.” And there it was, the line he knew was coming all along. It was like going around in circles at this point. For the past few weeks, Mara had done wonders helping him track down his dad, after her and Poppy had become friends. But ever since they had discovered the true location of John Clarke, the two had not been able to see eye to eye on what was truly best for Poppy.

Whilst Mara had always been, true to her academic success, a believer that knowledge is power, Jerome was more inclined to say ignorance is bliss in this case. And right now, all he knew was that he couldn’t hurt Poppy.

“Listen Mara, I would love to tell her the truth, if the truth wasn’t the soul crushing fact that our father is in her majesties finest of prisons, but alas, those are the cards we’re dealt.” When Mara shot him a stern look, showing that sarcasm wasn’t to be played when she was having a serious conversation with him, his face sobered as he looked her dead in the eye. “I’m sorry Mara, I know she’s your friend. I know you care about her. But, she is my sister and she has gone so many years not knowing who or where he is and she has been fine. Why would not knowing make any difference. She has me okay?”

As Mara looked into Jerome’s pleading eyes, she couldn’t help but truly feel sorry for him. She had spent so much time thinking about Poppy feels, she hadn’t once asked Jerome how he was coping since finding out where his dad was. She softened up her facial expression, ridding her hard-faced look from before, and showing sympathetic eyes, slowly understanding his plight.

“Jerome, you know she has you, I know she has you, and so does she. And that won’t change if she finds out where your dad is. But for her, not knowing is getting harder. You both deal with things differently. If you want to be there for her,” she put her hand now over his on the table and softly whispered to him what he slowly knew creeping up he had to do, “you can be there for her when she finds out where your dad really is. And maybe, just maybe, she can be there for you too. Because I know you aren’t dealing with this as much as you like to let people think you are.”

All he could do right now was whisper, because he knew if he tried to speak his voice would give away every emotion he had buried deep within him for far too long. So instead of trying to say the words allowed, he merely looked to the girl before him, and let out a low, barely audible comment no one else but her could hear. All he could say right now, after everything she had done for him.

“Thank you, Mara.”

In an effort to distract himself from whatever was happening at the far end of the table, Mick turned to Eddie after swallowing his first mouthful of food that had just arrived and finding conversation.

“So, Eddie, you play much sport?”

“Well I mean, it’s one of the great ways for any young American teenager to spend their time on a sports pitch. How comes you’re asking?”

“Well, a few of the sports lads from Isis house were proposing getting together for a five a side of footie, or a game of American football even at some point this week, but they outnumber us on the boys front. It would be great to have an extra lad join us. Especially with these muppets being neither use nor ornament.”

“You know what, I can’t think of anything better than watching you guys take a dab hand at our noble sport. I’m down.” After saying this, Eddie turned to Patricia to smirk, knowing she’d be ensured to see him again, to which she simply scrunched her face, and carried on eating her own food.

Mick passed his phone to Fabian and pointed towards Eddie to send down the table.

“Add yourself on Facebook mate, and I’ll give you the details later on then?” As the phone got passed back to Mick, he smiled at the thought of getting the lads together to play a game, and also hoped it meant everyone getting the chance to see Jerome get crushed at sport. Seemed like a win, win to him.

As Patricia and Eddie continued to pass witty remarks between one another, she looked across the table from her and noticed how genuinely happy Joy looked, talking to KT. Joy, who had been through hell this past year, had finally seemed so happy to be in someone’s company, the same way she had with Fabian. It was no lie her and Fabian had a very strong connection before her disappearance. The whole house had placed bets on how long till one eventually made a move. And when she had come back, so much had changed, Patricia sometimes worried Joy would never recover.

Seeing the smile that lit up Joys face made something inside Patricia soften, which was maybe why when Eddie leaned towards her, and asked what made her suddenly seem so happy, she let go of all animosity for a night, and actually smiled and talked to him. The same way she did that first time they met, she made pleasant conversation with him, and both of them were soon laughing and joking like old friends.

* * *

“Hey Joy did you bring any make up wipes?” The residents were all now back in the hotel, just before their curfew and getting ready for bed. Mara and Willow had joined the other girls in their room as they did their skin care and debriefed their day.

As Joy chucked Patricia the bag of make-up wipes, her phone pinged in her pocket and she quickly checked to see who it could be off.

_Eddie Miller wants to send you a message_

_Hey, I just wanted to say I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. I know Joy and KT are going on a date the day after tomorrow, since you guys have a whole free time day, and I wondered if you wanted to do the same? But with me instead of Joy and KT. -Houdini/Slime ball/Kruger_

She smiled down at her phone, which didn’t go unnoticed by a single other girl, and soon Patricia was forced to reveal to them her latest text.

“Oh my gosh, tell me you’re going to say yes!” Mara squealed at the news.

“And that’s so cute you guys are all going on dates on Thursday, so are Alf and I! What if we did a triple date!” Was Willows response.

“Come on Patricia you can’t not go.” Nina was now encouraging her.

Patricia simply smiled and put her phone down by her bed. She began wiping of her make-up and looked to the other girls.

“I guess I’ll make my mind up in the morning, I’m far too tired to be making these decisions now.” At that moment, four pillows got launched in unison at Patricia from the girls around the room, calling her a tease and a spoilsport, whilst gossiping away. It was then that Mrs. Andrews knocked on the door and reminded the girls it was late at night, and they all had a busy day tomorrow so to get to their own bed’s. As they each made their ways to bed, and turned off the lights, everyone felt like today had been a good day altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly most of this fic is me thinking about how important Joy and Patricias friendship was and believing it deserved more rights in the show. And Jerome actually dealing with his own emotions and not bottling them up. sounds like my hopes and dreams really. Also, I really wonder what the dynamic between Mick and Eddie would be like, like would they bond over sports? I think so, maybe;


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome shows Patricia his softer side, as a reunion is made, and mysteries open.

Breakfast in the morning was filled with students rubbing sleep from their eyes, and wrapping scarves around themselves. The students of Anubis house had all claimed a long table at the back corner of the restaurant hall, bar Mick who had positioned himself at a nearby table with the Isis lads, and were slowly slurping cereal in an attempt to wake themselves up from their early start.

“I mean, the museum of American finance sure sounds like a wonderful way to wake up you bunch of sleepyheads, I must say.” Jerome drawled sarcastically after looking round the table and seeing most students struggle to lift their spoons above their elbows.

“Oh shut up Jerome, I think todays going to be totally exciting, especially if we’re getting to see Hamilton in a few days.” Mara gushed as the rest of the students seemed less enthusiastic than she did at this time of the morning.

“Yeah Mara, banking, woo.” Patricia barely let out with what little energy she had. “Why did Sweetie plan this so early anyway? Who thinks to do that?”

The table fell back into silently eating. No one had particularly enjoyed getting up so early, especially after the late night, and for most members of the table learning about the creation of Americas bank seemed not worthy of the early start. After noticing the table going back to normalcy, Jerome had decided it was time to stir up some more drame.

“Anyway, speaking of fun, was that Militia Patricia I saw last night, flirting with an American none the less.” This comment raised some eyebrows at the table, and a few laughs from several of the girls. “And they say character development doesn’t exist in real life. I presume he didn’t get the same welcome Nina did with the water pitcher?”

“Careful germ bag, or the next person to get swilled won’t be an American, and I can promise you that. Anyway, I wasn’t flirting.”

Nina shorted at this now and couldn’t help speaking up, despite Patricia’s bad morning mood.

“Well, someone should probably Tell Eddie that.”

“Aww,” now the whole table turning to Willow who had sighed a sad sigh. “He’s going to be so upset. He seemed like he really likes you in that text last night”

Patricia silently cursed Willow, who had unintentionally added fuel to the fire. As lovely as she was, Patricia really didn’t appreciate her right this second.

“Text huh?” Fabian asked himself now waking up. “Whatever happened when the rest of us went to bed, eh Trixie?”

“Absolutely nothing happened Fabian!”

“Hardly nothing was it, Patricia.” Nina lent closer to the centre of the table clearly very excited about being the one to reveal the latest gossip. “Eddie asked Patricia on a date. Speaking of which, have you given him his answer yet?”

Patricia huffed and filled her mouth with cereal, as she answered the question with a mouthful hoping to distort her answer.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said I haven’t decided yet alright!” She was not a morning person, and everyone at the table knew this, but today she seemed more grumpy than normal at the inquisition. Mr. Sweet had good timing, as he ran into the dining room and told the students the coach had arrived and it was time to leave. Once on the coach, Patricia sat on the back seat with Alfie and Jerome, anticipating a worse grilling than she had received at this morning’s dinner table.

Instead, what happened had surprised her. Jerome leaned towards her ear, and whispered quiet enough that not even Alfie, who was presently preoccupied with a phone game, could hear.

“Patricia, you know if you like him you shouldn’t let yourself be embarrassed. I know what happened in the past wasn’t ideal. But both of us know that he was an arse. We’ve been friends for a long time now, and I think it’s high time you let someone in.” She paused to give him a dirty look, and he carried on unphased by her face. “Also, I actually rather like the guy. As much as a tease, you’re still like a little sister to me. So, for him to get my seal of approval is a lot.”

“And what exactly are you trying to say Jerome?” She snapped back clearly not in the mood for a heart to heart on the matter, or ready to let her guard slip.

“I mean,” he said outstretching his hand expectantly, “give me your phone please.” Patricia looked at him sceptically, before rolling her eyes and handing him her phone and watching as he fiddled with her apps. “ _Hey Eddie, it was nice last night. All of the house really like you and KT. I’d really love to go on a date tomorrow. After the football game?_ ” he hovered his thumb over the send button, an eyebrow raised at his friend, waiting for approval for it.

As much as he enjoyed winding her up, he knew when to let her come to her own decisions, and what made her tic. They had bonded in year 7, over their mutual dislike of someone else. And since then, they always held a strong bond. When Patricia and Joy were apart, she used to spend all her free time with the two lads bonding over their love of pranks, and a mutual respect for each other’s cunning ways. Patricia paused for a second, thinking through any quick-witted responses to what he had put, but realising he was being genuine with her she sighed.

“Send it.”

“It’s been a pleasure to be of assistance today.” She punched his shoulder to loosen the mood they had created and smiled. “Now get some sleep so you can be less cranky when we arrive.”

But as if he spoke too soon, Mr. Sweet had stood on the front of the coach with a microphone in hand.

“Well students, as we’ll be going to the Museum of American Finance, I thought we should all have a small history lesson to fully understand why Americans have a totally different relationship to state finances, and government intervention than we do. I hope you’re all ready to make notes and enjoy.”

“Well, looks like I spoke too soon.” Jerome laughed as Alfie groaned besides him.

“What are you talking about? Mr. Sweet’s teaching is enough to send anyone to sleep. I’ll see you boys in an hour then.” Patricia joked. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Jerome’s shoulder and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

* * *

“Well, what took guy guys so long?” Waiting for them at the front of the museum was a sight they had not expected to see, and took them all by surprise. A moment of silence passed, with jaws all dropping to the floor before Willow eventually let out the worlds loudest _squee_ suddenly bringing to life all the members of Anubis house.

“AMBER!” Nina eventually yelled before rushing forward and engulfing the girl in a hug. Eventually all the residents joined and created the largest group hug known to man.

“Hello, small blonde girl squished in the middle here.”

The whole group backed off the girl, still astounded. They knew she was coming, but not today or like this.

“Amber, not that I’m not totally happy to see you, but what are you doing here today? I didn’t think this would be your thing?” Nina asked, pointing behind her to the museum they had all arrived at.

“Well, even at fashion school, I still have to pass other classes. Apparently American history is one of those classes, so I decided to surprise you all here! So, surprise!” The whole group looked around at each other smiling and amazed to see Ambers return.

As Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews got off the bus last, they paused for a second, all the more astounded than the students before them.

“Miss Millington?” Was all Sweet could speak out before Mrs. Andrews walked towards her.

“Amber dear what are you doing here?” Mrs. Andrews had now asked, being the only adult capable of speaking apparently.

“Well it’s good to see you two too. And I’m just here in my own home city enjoying the surroundings and museums. Also, I have a test in two days and needed to find some nerds to help me revise.” Amber said linking arms with Nina and Fabian, implying they were her nerds in question. They both looked equally offended, spoke at the same time about how un-nerd like they were, which Amber only rolled her eyes at. “Anyway, who else is excited to get inside this museum, I’m so excited let’s get a move on.”

“Hold on there, Miss Millington. Let us not lead my students astray before I’ve had a chance to do a headcount. Now…” As Mr. Sweet tried again and again to complete his headcount, he kept looking confused again and again by the numbers not adding up.

“Eric are you aware we gained a student?” Daphne had now turned to him and as all the students began laughing, Eric jumped up in euphoria knowing now he wasn’t unable to do basic maths.

“Now that would account for it. Okay, you all know the drill. Back outside in two hours. Represent the school, and use the displays to your advantage!” And like that the students were off like a rocket.

“Some days really are full of surprises, aren’t they?” Daphne spoke to Eric as he kept a perplexed look on his face.

“Quite indeed. Amber Millington, willingly at a museum?” was all he could muster out, as she rolled her eyes.

Inside, Amber was still clinging on tight to Fabian and Nina as she practically skipped through the museum.

“So guys, tell me everything. Facetime really isn’t the same now is it. What’s it like in the world of Fabina, has Victor been up to any of his old shenanigans? Any Egyptian artefacts found in the house? You just have to tell me everything!” Nina and Fabian both chuckled at the excitement radiating off of the young girl.

“Well, ‘ _fabina_ ’, has been better and stronger than ever, Victors just been, Victor. He has things to do, pins to drop, the usual without being too creepy. And surprisingly, I think we exhausted the house’s supply of artefacts with the cup. But who knows what next year will bring.” Nina spoke with a strong smile on her face at the sound of Ambers enquiries. Suddenly, a memory came to her which she felt was worth telling Amber who would listen to what she had to say. “Although, I dreamt about Sarah last night.” At this Amber and Fabian both looked at her in complete confusion and stopped walking.

“Whoa, Sarah came to you in a dream and you just casually bring that up. Surely that should be sent straight to the Sibuna group chat!” Amber practically yelled causing Nina to attempt to hush the girl.

“Nina why didn’t you mention that this morning, Sarah coming to you in a dream is pretty big.” Fabian seemed more concerned than Amber who felt left out. Nina simply shook her head and tried to play off the conversation.

“Listen, it was probably no big deal. Sarah might not have even ‘came to me’, I might just have dreamt of her. You know, I’ve been missing her a lot, the Egypt section in the Met, it might have just triggered my psyche somehow.” She shrugged her shoulders and walked on a touch.

“Yeah but Nines, your psyche-brain isn’t a normal one. You’re the chosen one remember, don’t you and Sarah have like, linked spirits or something? Surely you can’t just dream about her without her coming into it anyway?” Amber asked. In all honesty, none of them knew specifics about how the chosen one bond worked. Hours of research on the internet, and in Frobisher’s journals had given a long list of opposing ideas. But one thing they knew was that when Sarah had spoken to Nina in the past, whatever she had said normally reigned true.

“Okay, what did she say at least? Maybe if you remember what she said, we can at least be prepared for in case it was really Sarah?” Fabian, ever the voice of reason and research spoke up now.

Nina sighed, trying to remember the exact wording of what Sarah had said. All her dreams with Sarah felt so real, but they often put a strain on her head. One powerful dream where she could practically feel Sarah holding onto her, warning her about the cups power had made her wake up with a bloody nose.

“I think she said something like, ‘Osiris is close, you are protected.’ See, we saw that picture of Osiris in the collection. It was probably just my brain putting together Egypt and Sarah.”

“Wait, you guys went to an Egypt collection without telling me? I would have loved to go searching for clues!”

“Amber there’s no mystery to clue search for.” As Nina said this, Fabian tapped his chin, then pointed to Amber.

“Maybe not yet, but if that really was Sarah, maybe something at the exhibit did trigger it and we should go clue hunting! It could be important, if something there can keep you safe! Or something in there could be important to you being the chosen one.”

“Okay, Fabian I don’t think I’m in any major danger right now okay. And, what if there is something there that can protect me? Steal it from one of the worlds major museums? Then my biggest danger is going to prison for maybe forever.” Nina responded knowing she didn’t want to be involved in a mystery ever again.

“Well then we won’t steal it. But it wouldn’t harm us to know. Or at least rule it out. And, you need to show me this exhibit. I’ve spent so much time following weird riddles, I may as well get to learn about them right!” Amber was so cheery now, and was like a small child begging their parent to take them to a fun fair. Nina rolled her eyes and gave in.

“Fine, we have a free time day tomorrow. We could all go after the big Anubis, Isis sporting match.” Nina rolled the last part out rather sarcastically and Fabian groaned.

“Please don’t remind me of that. How have I been dragged into this?”

“Oh, I’m rather excited to see you out on the field. I can be your own personal cheer leader at the side.” Fabian gave a half-hearted smile and Nina couldn’t resist one last joke. “I mean, it is American culture to root for the under dog, right?” As Fabian rolled his eyes, Nina simply smiled, lifted her head up, and kissed him on the lips causing him to blush.

“Aww! Fabina lives on!” Ambers comment now made the pair blush, as they re-linked arms and headed round the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going start doing the chapters by days, but there's a lot left to happen on this day and I was already at a lot of words and decided to split it into two chapters so hope y'all enjoy my sleepy morning gang and some insight into Patricias hard exterior. But what 'past' is Jerome on about hmm 
> 
> P.S I've decided goodbye suckers by Fresh reminds me of Patricia because of the lines "I was always told to toughen up, look what good it did, I would have much rather kept my edges soft." Bc my girl has gone so stern she's forgotten how to let people in


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally faces his past life, and the students deal with future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW in this chapter - Mention of cot death and grieving

After leaving the museum, the students all milled around the coach waiting for Mr. Sweet to complete yet another head count. Amber had begun hugging Nina and Fabian bidding them farewell and saying she would meet them at their next destination, before Mr. Sweet spoke up.

“Amber, would you like to join us on the coach. Whilst you may not be our student, you keep getting me confused on this headcount, so it would make more sense if you wanted to simply, join us.” He sighed as he said it, aware that she wasn’t their responsibility, but feeling it was the polite thing to offer to his ex-student.

“Really Mr. Sweet! Oh, I’d love to!” And she was practically the first one to jump onto the coach. The students all followed on, in a single file. Willow sat down next to Amber and Alfie watched as he went to sit with Jerome.

“Oh Amber, I wanted to talk to you myself and just say I’m really sorry about the whole me and Alfie thing and if you hate me, I totally understand.” Whilst on the rare occasion Amber had found Willow a lot to handle, she had never seen Willow in a bad light. And right now, it felt somewhat bittersweet in her heart.

“Willow, I don’t hate you. It was obviously something that hurt, but it would hurt no matter what the situation. And when I left, I wanted Alfie to be happy, and you clearly do that. So, I actually guess I should be thanking you.” Willow looked as if she was about to cry at those words and quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde girl.

“Oh Amber, I’m so glad you don’t hate me. You’re just so amazing, and wonderful, and just, so Amber!” Amber smiled at that comment. She couldn’t deny, she was Amber, and that was one of the best things she could be.

Behind them, Joy and Patricia were sat and to the side of them across the aisle were Mara and Nina. Mara broke the ice and lent towards Patricia.

“So, Jerome tells me you responded to Eddie! What’s he said, where’s he taking you?”

“He hasn’t responded yet.” Patricia said in a flat tone. Mara didn’t seem phased by the comment.

“Well, it is still quite early. When he responds, you have to tell us what he says! I’m so excited for you.” Patricia seemed less excited than all the other girls about this suddenly. She was beginning to let Jerome send that text. It looked like she was really interested. Maybe she should have reworded it to sound more chilled out, or less eager. Either way, she couldn’t do much now but twiddle her thumbs and wait, and not talk about it as much as she could avoid.

Unfortunately for her however, Amber had been gone for a long time, and had spun her head around from the seat to her front faster than a flash.

“Who is Eddie, and why is he taking you somewhere? Have I missed something here?”. And just like that, Patricia was having to explain the whole thing to Amber, with some thrown in teasing from the other girls.

Further back down the coach, Fabian and Mick were sat speaking in hushed tones.

“Listen Mick, going to Australia, I’m really happy for you, it’s just a lot to take in.”

“Yeah lad, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just wanted Mara to be the first one I told.” Mick let out a low growl before finally uttering out in a frustrated sound “Until Jerome had to come along and ruin that.”

Fabian sighed. “Listen, you know I hate to agree with Jerome, but you need to tell Mara soon. How do you think she’ll feel when you tell her on the flight _oh by the way, I’ll be on another plane in less than a week_? This kind of information takes a while to set in.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to ruin this trip for her! I want her to enjoy this time we spend together you know.”

“Don’t you think she’ll value the time together all the more if she knows it’s limited? It’ll mean she gets to know how to handle the small time left better. She’s the kind of girl that likes to plan everything to a T. I don’t think she’d like a big surprise with such little time to plan your last days together.” Mick sighed again. He simply turned to face the window and look at the passing streets and skyscrapers.

“I just don’t want to ruin this time together you know.”

* * *

“Amber, I’d love for you to meet KT!” Joy yelled as she jumped out of the school bus and ran towards the curly haired girl waiting outside the one world observatory. KT, who was fully taking advantage of her reading week, and any chance to spend time with a cute brit, was waiting patiently outside the building when Joy had asked her what her opinions on the place was.

“Hey, KT here, It’s lovely to meet you.” The two girls seemed to get on like a house on fire, and before long Patricia walked over.

“So, I see your shadow isn’t following you around today.” Though it was a joke, there was a small part of Patricia which was disappointed by his absence. Though, she would never admit to that.

KT seemed to stiffen up slightly at the comment, unsure how to respond without revealing too much. She then softened her expression and calmly responded.

“Yeah, he just has some stuff on today. Just me here now.” She smiled and continued conversing with Joy and Amber, before Mrs. Andrews left the coach and stole their attention.

“Alright children. I’m about to come around and hand you all your tickets. Now this is a fun excursion, so don’t worry too much about learning, but that doesn’t rule out any of the behavioural rules. Now,” She paused looking around the group before speaking again. “Do I keep gaining students today?”

KT held her hand up and sheepishly spoke up in the crowd of students.

“Sorry Ma’am, I’m just, here to say hi to someone. I have my own ticket.” Mrs. Andrews decided that she wouldn’t deal with this issue and allow this new student to join the group. Sighing and regaining her thought, and continued.

“anyway, as I was saying, Mr. Sweet has some business to attend to, so it’ll be just me now, so please don’t give me more stress than I need.”

As she said this, KT looked around and then she saw an old man with white hair. It was weird looking at this man and thinking this was Eddies father. Or at least the man who shared Eddies DNA. Seeing him up close was an odd sight. She had seen pictures Eddies mum had kept from before Eddie was born, but he looked much older now. She sighed not wanting to pay too much attention to the man, for fear of getting angry on her friends’ behalf. She turned back to Joy and smiled as Joy took her ticket from the teacher. Today she didn’t need the stress of Eddie avoiding his dad, and she could spend time focusing on the girl she wanted to. Eddie had enough to deal with today his did seemed miniscule.

* * *

After leaving the students in the capable hands of Daphne, Eric found himself in a place he hadn’t been in a long time. Too long, he knew, for his own liking. He walked across the grass before him, and let today be the day he would allow himself to cry, as he recalled his regrets, his decisions, his family, and his life.

The sun was shining through the trees, though it wasn’t a warm light. It just illuminated his location so he could see every detail that surrounded him. The weeds growing through the grass, the cracks in brickwork of the church before him, the tiny drops of dew on the grass. It was like everything around him was exploiting all of his senses, and his heavy heart couldn’t take much more.

Clutching the flowers in his hands a bit tighter, he looked down inspecting that they were perfect. The same flowers they had chosen 18 and a half years ago, a bright combination of yellow sunflowers and pink roses, wrapped neatly into a bouquet.

Finally, he stopped at the location he had been walking to so slowly. Shame filled his every atom, as he knelt to his knees and read the inscription before him.

“Hello Amelia-Rose” was all he could muster out on his mouth before tears started to flow from his eyes. He placed the flowers gently next to the other bouquets there. They must have come to drop some off too.

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, knowing that he needed to say this now, or never be free of the guilt.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been to visit in a long time. You know I think about it all the time, but I’ve been too much of a coward to actually do it. There’s nothing on earth quite like it you know. The feeling sorry for yourself, the denial, the delusion. You begin to think you can cheat it, but you can’t.” He let a few tears roll down his face, and he watched as some hit the plastic wrap of the flowers. “I can’t believe it’s been 19 years today, since I sat in that hospital room. You screamed so loud I could hardly believe it. You know you screamed every night. For all those six months, we hadn’t slept a whole night not once.”

The tears flew freely now, and he began spluttering his words trying to get them all out. He was struggling for breath with the emotions he had buried down for so long. Finally, he let himself continue again.

“You know, that first night, you slept the whole way through, we couldn’t believe it. We were so excited. We said this was the next stage in that parenting book. But when we found you, so still, it was all our worst dreams come true.” He paused out now and looked up to the sky and let out a deep cry as he clutched his knees before him. “I would give anything to wake up to the sound of you crying again. I’d give up an eternity of good night’s sleep just for one more cry out of you.” He was still looking to the sky, possibly from the shame of his absence, possibly begging any god up there to grant his wish. He didn’t know himself. All he could feel right now was pain. “I’m so sorry, I should have come to see you sooner. I just got caught up in so much mess in England, I wanted to keep your younger brother safe. But I should have visited you more.” He composed himself some more, before uttering more apologies to the sky above him.

Finally, he looked back down, whispered a goodbye, and stood up. Once more he looked below him, getting ready to leave, before reading the inscription one last time.

_Amelia-Rose Miller Sweet_

_A beloved daughter_

_Now an Angel in heaven_

* * *

The dinner table that night was lively with conversation. Tomorrow was their first full day of free time, and Amber was going to be meeting up with them again once her classes were finished, so everyone was buzzing with excitement for the fun day that had all planned with each other.

“I’m hoping you lads are all planning a healthy meal tonight ready for this game tomorrow.” Mick was enthusiastic as he had his plate from the buffet piled high with anything containing protein.

“Mick, I thought this was just a friendly.” The concern in Fabians voice was evident to everyone on the table causing an eruption of laughter from everyone nearby.

“Yeah, of course it is, doesn’t mean we can’t at least try. It’s not as if, you know, they’ve annihilated us every single house day for our year group the past five years!” Mick said before wolfing down a large piece of chicken breast on the side of his plate. Fabian now looked all the more concerned at the memory of the rugby game only two years ago. He really hoped one of these sports day they’d get something like chess, with a lot less contact.

The conversations mellowed as people began speaking in their smaller groups again, and Joy, Mara and Willow all gushed about the romantic date KT had planned for Joy.

“She’s keeping most of it a surprise, so I don’t know too much yet. But, she did tell me to wear warm clothes so that’s a good hint.”

“Maybe she’ll take you on a romantic walk of central park!” Mara was gushing thinking of all the outdoor activities the two could be doing.

“Or maybe,” Willow chimed in equally as excited, “She’s planning a mega snowball fight between the two of you!”

“Willow, I don’t think there’s any snow forecast this week.”

“Hey, I’m just excited to get to spend some proper alone time with her.” Joy said a soft look on her face. “I’ve only known her a few days and feel stronger to her than I have in a long time, so maybe spending time alone will confirm if it’s actually real or not.” She sighed and took another sip of water before turning to Willow. “So, what are you and Alfie getting up to tomorrow? Anything exciting?”

Willow had practically jumped at the question, her face looking so giddy she could explode with excitement and she leaned towards the girls.

“Oh my god, he’s such a little romantic. First, he’s taking me to see the new zombies of New Jersey film, we’re getting an extra-large popcorn each, and then he’s taking me to what’s been reviewed as the best pizza place in New York. His exact words were ‘ _If we return without entering into a food coma, I’ll have failed_.’ How romantic is he!”

Joy and Mara looked to each other and smiled sweetly and knowing what each other was thinking. Whenever Willow explained her dates to them, they all sounded so outlandish and ridiculous. But at the same time, they just made sense. Her and Alfie really did just click like two pieces of a jigsaw.

Just as they began eating again, Mick walked over to Mara and kneeled down beside her.

“Hey Mara, tomorrow me and some of the footie lads are going to go watch an ice hockey game, I was wondering if you wanted to come along?”

“Thanks for the offer Mick, but I don’t think of all games ice hockey is my exact style. I’ll probably stay here and work on some of my biology homework. But thanks for the invite.” She leant out of her seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled gently.

“Oh, it’s okay, I’ll cancel on the lads then. I don’t want to miss the chance to spend time with my girl.”

“don’t be ridiculous Mick! How many chances will you get to go see ice hockey live in New York? You’ll have plenty of time to see me.”

This comment made Mick laugh nervously. He felt guilty, but he couldn’t find the words to tell her about his move.

“Alright then, but afterwards if you’ve made a dent in that stack of homework, do you want to go do something together? Just us two?”

“Mick, are you asking me on a romantic date in one of the most beautiful cities in the world? Because that’s a solid yes.”

He smiled, thanked her and stalked back to the other side of the table where he was sat, besides Fabian and Nina, who were already deep in conversation.

“So, what time is Amber finishing school tomorrow, I’m trying to mentally plan this day out.” Fabian said hoping to save room in the day.

“Well, she should be finished by 12 tomorrow I think, but she said if the friendly’s still going on, she’ll come watch. Apparently, everyone wants to watch us get beat. Even Hathor and Mut are coming down to watch.” Fabian sighed and threw his head into his hands, before regaining composure, and turning back to her.

“Okay, so we can go to the museum early afternoon, and hopefully if we get enough clues or satisfaction the dream meant nothing pretty quickly, I was hoping I could take you out on a date.”

His words made Nina blush a deep red. Even though they had been dating for almost a year now, dates were something they rarely got a chance to do, and each time one of them asked the other out, they got the same rush of giddy excitement, and equally nerves, as the first time.

“well Fabian Rutter, I guess I should ask where you’re planning on taking me.” She had managed to keep her mischievous smirk up despite the growing heat in her cheeks. They were both, self admittedly, terrible at flirting. However, with one another they had a way of flirting that they could keep up whenever they didn’t get too flustered.

“You know, I have a few ideas. Like another museum. Or I could take you to New York’s largest library,” He paused, trying to match the smirk on Nina’s face, making her pout and he laughed before finally putting her out of her misery. “Or, I could take you to a really nice restaurant and we could have a proper date. Finally.” He added that last word after a brief pause thinking of all the homework dates, or Sibuna dates. Whilst he had enjoyed each of those times, they had spent months joking that one day he would need to take her on a proper, romantic, non-academic or life or death date.

It was then Patricia huffed to their side and piled her forks on her plate and stood up, apparently having heard enough of the people all around her discussing dates.

“Hey Trixie where are you going?” Jerome asked opposite her sipping his water.

“I just have some sociology homework I should work on before bed, I don’t want to fall behind on Marxist theory of educational inequality. Bull, Bernstein, Bourdiere and Sugarman have theories to be read you know.” Something seemed off about her, more than beyond the face she was leaving dinner early for the sake of homework. 

“Oh, before you go,” Joy intercepted hoping to cheer up her friend. “Where’s Eddie taking you tomorrow? Is it somewhere romantic, or somewhere edgy and tough like you?”

“He isn’t.” Was all Patricia said grabbing her coat from the back of her chair.

“What do you mean?” Was her friends confused response?

“He blanked me alright!”

“That doesn’t sound right. I can ask KT if she knows why. Has he opened it and ignored it or has he just not read it yet?”

“No he hasn’t opened it but after 16 hours, you can presume he’s seen it at least. And don’t ask KT please. I don’t want to appear more desperate than I already do.” And with that, she threw her coat on and stormed out of the dining hall.

Jerome and Joy exchanged confused glances as their friend seemed so upset. Then, Jerome shot daggers to Mick, who simply sat staring at the plate in front of him piled high with food. Conversation slowly begun again after the swift exit Patricia made, though the air of tension remained thick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you know me you know I hate the fact Eric goes back and forth, like society then loving dad, then focused on Frobisher enough to expel Eddie. So I believe Eric deserves character depth and reason, and this is a reason I believed pushed him to it. I made myself cry writing this so I really hope you enjoy this chapter xx


	9. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of American football may stir up more drama that it was intended to settle, as our Americans join the brits again, and Mick finally releases his frustrations with Jerome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW- Mentions of cot death and MS both in the first section of the chapter between Eric and Daphne

There was a certain buzz in the air that breakfast, as the students were all running from table to table, gossiping with one another, and preparing for the day ahead. Despite Eric and Daphne sitting on the far side of the hall far away from the students, the noise was still far too loud for their own liking.

“Do you think giving them a whole day unsupervised may have been my mistake Daphne?” She turned back to face Eric from where her eyes had been focused on the student’s rambunctious morning mood.

“I must admit Eric, you appear to be a more trusting person than I.” She sipped her coffee and rubbed the temples of her forehead not prepared for the days’ worth of stress wondering how long till someone went lost. Looking back up, she tried to change the subject knowing there would be plenty of time lift to be concerned, so not to bother right now. “Anyway Eric, where did you sneak off to yesterday?”

Unsure how to respond to this, he looked down at his tea. Daphne had probably been one of his closest friends in the society, both sharing an equal concern for the student welfare when it seemed others had gotten blindsided by their initial goal. But even they had never ventured too strongly into the past. All people who joined the society had their reasons to, but it wasn’t something people often discussed, bar Victor and Rufus if needed for blackmail. Eventually, he caved knowing she was as trustable as any to confess to, and also being aware he couldn’t lie to her.

“Yesterday,” He released a stuttered cough, saying words that felt rusty having not been discussed in so many years, “was my daughters’ birthday. I went to take flowers to her grave.”

Daphne’s face morphed into one of both shock and concern. She hadn’t expected that. She didn’t even know he had ever had a girlfriend, so this took her by complete surprise.

“Oh Eric, I’m so sorry for asking. I never even knew you had a child.”

“Two, actually.” It was such a matter of factly statement which somehow flew out so easily for a man who had never spoken on this before. The shocked look only grew on Daphne’s face.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old would they have been?”

“Amelia-Rose, my daughter, it would have been her 19th birthday yesterday. It was sudden infantile death syndrome that took her away from us.” A brief pause. “And my son, Edison, he’s 17 years old now. I haven’t seen him since he was an infant though.”

“Again, I don’t want to cross any boundaries here Eric, but why?”

“Why did any of us leave behind so much of our old life? The society of course.”

Now Daphne looked like a wave of understanding had crashed into her like a tonne of bricks. The society, a mess. The thing which had dictated and dominated their lives for so long. And for what? Daphne was interrupted mid thought when Eric spoke up again, clearly loosening up to the notion of telling her about his history.

“Do you want to know where Rufus Zeno found me?” The question struck her as peculiar, not knowing where this could be leading to. With a simple shake of her head, he continued on. “He found me, in an online forum for grieving parents. Before I knew it, I was in England again.”

Now, all shock and confusion had been wiped clean from Daphne’s face and replaced only with sheer mortification.

“I knew that man was low, but I never knew just how far.” She held her breath for a brief moment, memories flowing back of her own past mistakes. “I found him you see. My husband was suffering with MS. I wanted to save him. I had met Rufus a long time before and he had tried to pull me in, but when my husband’s diagnosis came through, I reached out to him again.”

Eric looked down to his own plate. He had a suspicion where this story was going, but that couldn’t stop him asking the question on his mind either way.

“What happened to him?”

“Well, he lasted another year. Rufus gave me a small amount of the elixir, I would sneak it home and put it into his soup. But, since we were rationing our supply, it wasn’t enough. I lost him, and I knew I should have left the society then. But there was some sort of comfort in the society. You know that close bond we used to have, before Rufus betrayed us. I guess it became my own sick and twisted support group.”

They both looked back to each other, feeling a strong understanding for one another. Grief had damaged them in a way they had struggled to put into words. So now, with one another, they didn’t need to explain it. Because for the both of them, they simply understood from shared experience. They remained eating in a comfortable silence for the remainder of their full English, before they finally decided to brief the students one last time before releasing them all into New York on their own.

* * *

“If I have to be asked once more if I have the emergency contact number, I’m going to flip.” Patricia huffed as the students all found themselves huddled up on the subway.

“Hey, they’re probably just stressed. I wouldn’t want to be in charge of us either, especially not across the world.” Joy said holding onto the handrail trying hard to not fall over. She considered her words carefully, wondering what kind of reaction her best friend would have to the thoughts in her brain, before eventually deciding to ask anyway. “So, has Eddie responded yet?”

Unsurprisingly, her question did seem to rile her friend up, though much less than if it were anyone else to ask.

“What does it matter? Who takes 24 hours to respond to a text unless they can’t make up their mind? He was excited by the chase, then when I showed interest he realised it was much less fun and couldn’t decide if he did or didn’t want it. We move on.”

“So he has responded then.” Joy clearly wasn’t listening to any of Patricia’s pity party, and just wanted to get a straight answer. “What’ve you said?”

“I haven’t.”

“Why?”

“Did you not listen to a word I said?” Now the sarcasm was coming out and Joy just rolled her eyes forcing Patricia to groan.

“I did, and I also think you’re making an issue out of nothing, if you want my honest opinion.” Joy said so matter of fact that Patricia just rolled her eyes, already in a bad mood because of the rolling of the subway and people falling into her. “Anyway, what did he say?”

“All he said was great, can’t wait”

“Was there a smiley face or an emoji or kisses?”

“American’s don’t do kisses like you guys do.” Nina piped in from behind her causing Patricia to jump.

“Were you listening this whole time?”

“Patricia we are literally crammed onto a subway, my back is literally touching joys back it’s hard _not_ to hear.”

“Okay, there was a smiley face, and what?”

“Well there we go, that’s a sign he actually is excited!” Joy now had a large smile on her face glad she had ended that one quickly.

“What relevance does that have at all Joy?”

“It just does okay? Now wipe that frown off whilst we go watch your man beat up some Isis house lads, sound good?” Patricia simply mimicked her own words back to her, but Joy seemed completely unphased by her sour mood.

* * *

“Alright there Eddie!” Mick yelled running towards the boy on central park, KT by his side.

“Nice to see you too Mick.” KT responded sarcastically as the pair walked towards the jogging boy.

“Sorry, KT, how could I forget you.” He joked as he lent down to hug the girl and give eddie a ‘bro’ hug. “Anyway, come over and meet the lads from Isis house, also known as our competition for the day, so don’t get too attached to them alright.”

As they walked towards the larger group, they noticed a lot of smaller groups of people sitting on the side lines of there they had placed cones to indicate their playing space. Eddie looked around at the faces before eventually finding Patricia and Joy sat on the sidelines. He smiled and waved to Patricia, mildly hurt when she didn’t seem to be interested at all. Joy on the other hand, enthusiastically waved over KT.

“Is she in a mood with me again?” He asked KT a hunt of frustration and upset in his voice.

“I can try and find out. Anyway, good luck with the match!” On that note, KT jogged over to Joy, with a spring in her step each bounce she took towards the girl.

Over at the other side of the cold pitch, Hathor house had all sat down wrapped in scarves on the cold late February day.

“Remind me again why we’ve spent our first day of free time freezing our asses off here?” Tess asked the group as they all sat on the patch of grass which looked the driest.

“Because,” Max responded looking excited at the prospect of what was about to happen, “As bad as it is to freeze your ass off, the satisfaction in watching Anubis house get their asses handed to them is all the more fun.” Emily then pulled out a whole bag of popcorn from the bag beside her and looked around to the group.

“What I wanted to be prepared?” As they all looked back over, they noticed an unfamiliar face on the pitch. “Hey, did Anubis house get a new person, or have they roped in a stranger in the hopes of getting beaten less?”

All the Hathor residents squinted their eyes trying to discover who the mystery boy was.

“Maybe it’s one of the taxidermized kids from Vincent’s basement?” Brennah joked thinking about their weird caretaker.

“Nah if you ask me, they just didn’t want to be totally embarrassed in front of all the year so managed to find a stranger,” Scarlet paused looking at the new guy again. “A really hot stranger at that.”

Meanwhile, over at where the girls of Anubis sat, KT found herself between Joy and Patricia. Patricia’s bad mood of before had subsided a bit and she was on her best behaviour in front of KT, knowing how much Joy liked the girl.

Willow had walked over and began talking to the group, excited about watching the boys play.

“I just know Alfie is going to try his best!” She gushed out loud as the boys were still discussing the rules of the game.

“Wow that sounds totally optimistic of their chances.” Whilst KT was only joking, Willows face became totally straight as she stared towards the girl.

“I’ve had to endure 5 years in Isis house. Those boys are machines. Every house day, I would have to hide in the laundry room for a whole week. It was terrible,” She paused for a moment thinking through her next words carefully, “Not that Anubis house helped themselves much either. Mick of course is big on sports. That was about it. Patricia was good at dodgeball and rugby. Any sport that aims to harm the other person, she somehow just naturally excelled at. I don’t know how that works. She was terrible at rounders though.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, is she lying Patricia?” Joy interjected from the side of her defensive friend remembering the red card her friend was given. No one ever before had got a red card in rounders. Apparently hitting the backstop with your bat intentionally wasn’t very _sports manly._ Who knew.

“Whatever, most of these games just don’t have the appeal. I certainly don’t want to be spending my morning watching boys hit each other in tights.”

“But don’t you think Eddie looks a little good in tights?” This was KTs method of testing the water with the girl, to see if there really was an issue, gently nudging it out of her.

“Yeah right,” she looked over to where he stood, as the boys were getting into position on the field. “He likes _to think_ he looks good.”

KT decided to pry a little further, and hoped to not get too aggressively scorned by the girl. Though she had been nothing but nice to her, Joy and Eddie had both warned her of the temper she had, as fiery as her hair.

“Did something happen between you two? On the way here, Eddie seemed so excited about tonight.”

“See Patricia, I told you, you were over-reacting!” Joy chipped in before Patricia could even object to KT.

“I’m not over-reacting at all. I just, changed my mind okay?”

“What made you change your mind? You guys seem to be getting along really well the other night.”

“He responded a bit late to her message.” Was all Joy said and instantly enraged the redhead.

“Joy! And it wasn’t a bit late, it was a whole day after. People don’t wait that long unless they can’t decide if it was a good idea or not.” KT’s face twisted, torn between not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

“Listen, Eddie had some stuff on yesterday. I wouldn’t be offended if it was a slow response, it was just the timing.”

“Yeah, what takes up a whole day like that?”

“It’s…” trying to explain the situation was difficult, so KT decided it was best to not do it altogether. “Listen, it’s just something personal to Eddie that I don’t feel is my place to say.

“That’s completely fine KT. Surely Patricia gets that, right Patricia?” Joy now asked hoping her friend would finally get the memo.

“KT, I really like you, and I do trust you. But I also know you have loyalties to your friend, which I can’t blame you for. Admirable quality. It just means I can’t trust what you say that much when it comes to him. No offence like.”

“None taken.” KT sighed and turned to face the play as a girl from Mut house blew the whistle to indicate start of play. She watched Eddie toss the ball back to Mick, and game commence. “Just, please try to talk to him at least?”

“I’ll think about it.” As the last line came out, all the girls externally cringed as they watched Benji take Alfie down in one fell swoop. Patricia laughed and turned to KT. “Maybe if he gets taken down like that, I’ll give him a sympathy chat. KT smiled back at her. It was good enough for her.

Several passes more were made, before Jerome was in possession of the ball. As the game kept stop and starting, something it was becoming incredibly annoying to watch for the girls, Jerome finally made ground and sprinted past the line of Isis boys and was making his way to the end line. Mara stood up and began cheering for her friend.

Mick, still annoyed at the boy for all his threatening to tell Mara, had experienced enough. He quickly chased after the boy and caught up to him in no time, and swooped down on him harder than any tackle in his life. The two came crashing down hard and Jerome released a loud scream which made any squirrel in the nearby region dart up the closest tree and hide. Whilst it had felt good when he did it, Mick immediately regretted his decision as he heard the cries of his teammates.

“Mick what the hell do you think you’re playing at?” Fabian roared jogging over.

“Yeah you’re kinda defeating the whole point there!” Eddie yelled after him, confused as hell as to what had happened.

It was the next cry though that made him regret his decision the most.

“Jerome!” As Mara came running over, he knew how badly he had fucked up. “Mick what the hell are you playing at?” She was angry, and concerned all at once, and lent down to inspect Jerome’s arm, who only yelped in pain as she touched it.

“I’m sorry, I got confused for a second, I thought he was Lucas!” He pointed towards the Isis house team captain who shared next to no similarities with Jerome, except the slightly poufy hair.

“He’s brunette!” Mara yelled up to him anger forming in her eyes.

“And Jerome was heading towards the correct goal!” Eddie shot back digging Mick deeper and deeper in it.

“Listen when you were describing the game I must’ve got the sides confused you know. American football isn’t as easy to translate as I thought it was.” He knew it was a bad excuse, but he prayed like hell they would believe it. Shockingly enough, it was Jerome who somehow saved him from this one.

“Well,” just hearing his voice showed the pain he was in and Mick sunk into himself a bit more. “I guess you really are more of a meathead than I thought.” Normally, Mick would have gotten offended at this comment, but right now it only corroborated his story, so he let it slide.

“It was an accident alright, no need to make me feel worse than I already do!”

“Oh I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. How about we swap, I take your hurt feelings and you can take my hurt arm!” Even in intense pain, his quick wit and sarcasm didn’t leave Jerome.

“Let me take you to the side, I have paracetamol in my bag. And you’ll need to drink lots of water okay?” Mara helped him to his feet, and walked him to the side, and sat him down next to KT and Patricia, and sat alongside him.

“Well, we’re a man down. What happens now?” Mick asked the group and Fabian excitedly proposed they simply bring an end to the game, not wanting to follow in Jerome’s footsteps.

“I have an idea. We just need one more player.” He faced back to the side-lines, and within a moment KT was bundling over anticipating what he was about to ask.

“Looks like you guys could use an extra player then?” she beamed up, ready to play. Her high school was strict on no-girls-allowed, but on the weekends, she would play with the football team out of school hours. It was one of her favourite past times.

“I guess you could say that. Up for the challenge?”

“Oh, bring it on.” The lads of Isis house looked towards each other doubtfully, wondering how Anubis could recover from this choice line up. Little did they know, it only made their chances weaker. KT had always fed off the sexism of people around her and fuelled it into the pent-up anger needed to win this game. “Let’s do this then, boys.” She winked at the lads on Isis team, but more winking to herself knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Back on the side-lines, Joy was now lay flat on her stomach, chin resting on her forearms in front of her watching dreamily as Anubis got into position.

“Isn’t she just amazing?” She coo’d and Patricia and Jerome couldn’t help but make joke gagging faces to one another.

“Alright Mercer put the puppy dog eyes away, we don’t want you to start dribbling next now do we.” Mara swatted at Jerome’s good arm for that comment.

“Pack it in you. Just because Joy is capable of having feelings, unlike some.” Though there was a joking tone to her voice, it hurt Jerome in ways he hadn’t expected. She and him had gotten so much closer lately, and she knew a side of him which no one else did. It stung him because he knew there were more than one secret which he was keeping from her, one of them which he possibly could never let her know about. He did have feelings, it just stung that he could never show her them.

“Do you think by the end of this match I’m going to have a boyfriend left?” Nina asked, watching Fabian panting at the sides and struggling to keep up with what was happening.

“I’m wondering the exact same thing with Alfie.” Willow looked genuinely concerned for a moment, before a new thought crossed her mind, causing her tone to raise a bit. “If not, we can make our own widow support group, and that way we’re not alone in all this!” A chuckle came from Jerome, which made his side hurt, and Mara fawn over him some more.

“Wait, guys look what’s happening!” Joy shouted as the unthinkable was happening.

Fabian was in possession of the ball, and being chased by the entirety of Isis house. And he was running faster than they had seen anyone run in their life. Though, they couldn’t help but hear the screams that came from him either.

“I think he may just win this you know!” Patricia shouted, shocked as anyone else. Before long the whole crowd gasped in unison, as Fabian Rutter, typical Anubis mascot just scored a touchdown. After the gasp, it took a moment for the realisation that, _no that actually happened_ to set in, and suddenly everyone was jumping up and down with joy.

“What the hell just happened?” Jerome asked completely flabbergasted, looking around the faces.

“I think Fabian just did something really good.” Nina jumped up and down, excited for her boyfriend to return. Which happened sooner that she thought.

All the boys, and KT, made their way back to base announcing that it was half time. Nina ran up to a panting Fabian curious about how he did it.

“In all honesty,” he forgot how draining trying to say any words were after that much exercise. “I just, really, really,” another several large gulps of air were taken. “Didn’t want to get hit. So, I had to just run.” He looked and pointed to Eddie walking up behind him to wrap his arm around the boy. “Never ever pass me the ball again.”

Nina smiled with large rosy cheeks to the boy before her, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I personally thought you did amaze all the way through.” It may have been a white lie, but he didn’t care. He instead just leaned forward, kissed her again, and then apologised when he pulled away quickly.

“Sorry, I still need to catch my breath.”

As Joy and KT reunited in the corner, and Mara ignored mick upon his return, clearly upset with his actions, Eddie approached Patricia who had separated herself from the group.

“So, what did you think?” He asked enthusiastically running towards her.

“It was okay, Fabian really pulled through I suppose.” She spoke monotone to him and he simply sighed in response.

“Okay what have I done now, can you at least tell me so I can solve it?” Though he was asking for her help, he still let out the edge of irritation in his tone.

“Nothing’s wrong Eddie, you just don’t have to try so hard if you can’t make your mind up.”

“Patricia come on, I think I know pretty well what I do and don’t want.”

“Listen, most people who spend 24 hours deciding to text back or not tend to be struggling to make up their mind. You know you can just be straight forward. I’m just not that into you Patricia, this was nice but I’m not feeling it, I think we should see other…” She was cut off straight away. He had lunged forward from where he was and caught her lips in his own. Despite his fast-paced entry to her, the kiss itself was slow, and simple. He pulled away and held a hand to her face, looking her in the eyes.

“Sorry, it was the only way to get you to stop yacking.” He responded letting a blush creep onto his own cheeks, a matching one on hers too.

“It’s alright.” She let it out as barely a whisper before he continued.

“Listen, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was going to pull a Houdini 2.0. I can explain later, when I take you on our really cool awesome date?” It was more of a question than a statement and she could only reply by nodding her head, still taken aback by what had just happened. He smiled brightly at her before heading back to the field where the players had re-emerged.

Patricia went and sat next to Joy, who was again staring at KT. She took this opportunity to steal a glance at Eddie. She really did have to admit, he was rather good looking playing the game.

“Oh, not you too Patricia.” She turned now to look at Jerome who she forgot was there. “With you and Joy next to each other, we may have a whole puddle by the end of the game.”

“How do you enjoy that left arm Jerome? You already have one bad arm.” She narrowed her eyes to the boy who despite being one of her best friends besides Joy, had a special way to wind her up like no one else. “Would be a shame if the other one went too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just really wanted to do that. It had to be done. Kiss kiss xx
> 
> Also despite living with people from the American football team for years now, and going to near every match, I still had to google the rules. Because I indeed just went for the moral support. Not an ounce of understanding.
> 
> P.P.S KT is the feminist energy we deserve.


	10. Dates (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its date night for literally everyone

The excitement from their win at the football game still hovering over them, Nina jumped onto Fabians back as they made their way towards the museum entrance. After a small struggle to stay balanced, Fabian composed himself and laughed heartily sending vibrations throughout the girl clinging to his back. Amber was of course quick to pull out her phone and begin capturing the moments on photograph for all to see.

“Guys this is so cute, but I’m surprised Fabian can even stand right now.” During the second half of the game, Amber had arrived just as Fabian had been tackled to the ground. Safe to say it wasn’t a pretty sight for anyone watching.

“I will admit, the amount of lactic acid in my muscles right now is countered only by the adrenalin. And I don’t know how much longer the win of that game is going to keep me going for.” He surprised himself even right now at how happy he was just by winning a sports game. Was its happiness or shock that was cursing through his veins? He wasn’t really sure himself. With Nina still clinging onto his back, he spun around once causing her to scream before gently depositing her on the floor. “Okay, now the pain is kicking in. Has anyone got any ibuprofen?”

The two girls laughed at his adrenalin crash kicking in, and Amber passed him the packet that Mara had given her before they parted ways.

“Mara knew you were going to need some. She split them between you and Jerome.” The memories of the game flooded back to her and she now turned to Amber realising that she hadn’t been filled in on all the gossip, despite being sat next to Jerome the whole game. “Oh my god Amber, Mick totally flipped during the game, forgot which side they were aiming and tackled Jerome down, it was crazy.”

“Erm, I don’t think it was an accident.” Fabian sheepishly responded, knowing why his best friend had done a total 180 mid game. Nina looked at him confused and Amber instantly perked to attention.

“Spill the beans Rutter. What happened.”

His face twisted unsure what he should or shouldn’t say here. Did he explain the whole situation? How did he explain it?

“well, you see, it’s kind of a long story. Lots of build-up to the situation and you know..”

“Fabian we already have one mystery to solve don’t give us another! Skip to the point please!”

“Okay Mick’s got a secret that Jerome knows and Mick’s getting really wound up, so I don’t think it was an accident!”

Nina and Amber both blinked at the boy who had just dumped this ominous information onto them, still processing the words he practically raced out of his mouth. They looked somewhat shocked before they both began speaking at the same time trying to learn more.

“What!” “What’s Mick hiding?” “Why did Jerome find out?” “How’s Mick not told us something?”

“Okay, just let me speak for a moment!” Fabian yelled out worried what he had gotten himself into. “I don’t think it’s my space to say what’s happened.”

“Who knows?” Nina asked calmly and cooling down.

“All the boys and a few from Hathor.”

“Wait so Hathor house know and not us!” Amber now asked slightly offended.

“Mick didn’t tell them!” Fabian sighed out realising he should probably try to explain as much as happened as he could. “Jerome told them at the dining table the other night. I only found out yesterday when Mick told me. He said he’s waiting for the right time to tell Mara about what’s happened, which is why I can’t tell you guys because I know if you knew you’d feel Mara deserved to know and I don’t want you guys to have that burden on your shoulders.”

“Okay, but do you really think Mick would hurt Jerome like that? It was a nasty tackle from what I saw.” Nina was still taken aback by the knowledge of a secret kept by Mick, but she didn’t want to press Fabian for more knowledge if he didn’t want to be put in that position, so she shifted the topic.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Remember when he tackled Alfie last year? It was nasty.” Amber was still recalling the issues between her and Mick regarding his reactions to anything he didn’t like.

“That was my thought. Even I knew which way we were scoring, so for Mick to make that kind of mistake seems unrealistic right.”

“I mean, I guess you make a good point there.” Nina sighed, feeling torn on the whole situation. Amber dated Mick for a long time so she surely knew better than anyone what he was capable of. She decided it was best to move away from the whole conversation, so she decided it was time they moved on. “Come on guys, we should probably solve mystery number one first.

* * *

As Willow and Alfie left the cinema, they were both yelling to each other about every small detail.

“The make-up department just made them look so dead! It was fantastic!”

“And did you see the effects! It was the blood platters on the camera that made it so realistic but also breaking down a fourth wall! Like we have blood in our eye it was so sick!”

“And don’t get me started on the world! It was so realistic. And the broken pieces of the statue of liberty!”

They walked down the street holding hands, with the left-over of a giant slushy in the other.

“You know when Americans Giant they really do mean it.” Willow looked down at the slushies’ she was drinking before taking another sip.

“Well, let’s hope once we get to the pizza place we’ll see the world’s biggest pizza. I want to make tonight perfect for you.” Alfie smiled down to the girl and stopped walking mid-way through the street to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. Willow blushed the adorable blush she always did that made Alfie’s stomach do a flip, jumbling all his insides.

As they approached the Pizza place, Alfie told the server his reservation name and got seated with Willow. They flicked through the menu on the table smiling and made their order.

Willow put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands and looked into the eyes of the boy in front of her.

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth.” He smiled at her, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time. They continued talking in comfortable happiness as the food arrived. Willow could barely believe her eyes at the size of it.

“Alfie, I think we may have encountered an issue.” Alfie’s eyes expanded to saucers, worried what he could have done wrong on his perfect night. “I think we may not be able to finish this.” Alfie’s heart returned to normal beating as he looked back to his girlfriend smiling brightly.

“Or, we enter into a food coma that we have never entered into before, unlike any food coma ever seen. More coma’d that Jerome’s donkey day food coma. The ultimate food coma!”

When willow giggled, Alfie melted inside and knew he was about to do the right thing tonight. Before he could begin, Willow spoke before he had the chance.

“Alfie, I wanted to tell you something.” He paused, removing his hand from his pocket, deciding his plan could wait a moment.

“Sure thing, chicken wing, what do you want to say?”

“I guess, I just wanted to say that I have never met anyone like you before. I carry a lot of love in my heart for everyone around me. And I didn’t know I could feel any more than I already do. But when I’m around you, it’s this totally different feeling.” Alfie smiled and lent his arm over the table to hold her hand in his own. “When I’m with you I feel safe and comfortable. I feel so warm and fuzzy, and like I can trust you with anything.” She paused squeezing his hand and holding her breath. “I guess, I want to tell you that I love you, like I’ve never loved before. I really love you, Alfie Lewis.”

He paused, staring her directly into the eye, and quickly began laughing, but still smiling at her.

“When I said before you stole the words from my mouth, you really did.” He pulled his hand back into his panic and willow looked confused but still hopeful that he would take what he said well. “Can I give my mini speech now.” He pulled from his pocket a dainty bracelet with one single charm on it. He began placing it on her wrist whilst he spoke. “So the other day, I was at a crystal shop, just looking for something cute to get you. I wanted to find something to make you feel protected. And I felt instantly drawn to this one. I asked the woman what it meant, and she told me it meant unconditional love.” Willow looked down at the small piece of rose quartz on her wrist then back up to Alfie. “The moment she said it and I held it, it felt like a montage running through my head. Every single moment we spend together, nights in watching terrible shows, water fights on the lawn. And I thought of the way your eyes look when you’re just so happy. And I knew I needed to say it to you. So I guess, I love you too Willow Jenks.”

After his speech was over, Willow began to cry and Alfie panicked wondering what had he done wrong again, before she looked to him, and despite the tears in her eyes, the wolds largest smile on her face.

“I’ve never thought anyone would have a brain montage over me!” She said and Alfie felt relief wash over him.

“I have, and I can’t wait to have so many more.” He paused before pulling into his other pocket.

“Oh also, I did find something else.” He pulled out a bold purple gem, in the shape of an oval and opened her hand, placed it into the centre of her palm, and closed her hand around it kissing her knuckles. “It’s the protection one. She said they didn’t know much about what it is, but it’s been said to protect travellers since Egyptian times.”

“Oh Alfie that’s too sweet! But if it’s that old and unknown surely it must’ve been expensive.”

“Actually, the woman gave it to me for free. She said that she had a feeling it was finally going home? It was weird, but she insisted I take it back with us.”

“That’s so interesting!” She unfurled her hand and looked back towards the gem, and felt each curve of it in her fingers. “When I said you made me feel safe, I guess this is all the sign I needed. It feels powerful.” He lent over to look at her, wondering what she meant.

“How can you feel it?”

“You know how you have that little voice in the back of your head that tells you something is wrong when it should seem right, and there’s no logical way you should feel sceptical, but your intuition says so strongly run away?” He nodded to her, thinking back to all the 100% certain it will work Sibuna plans that had indeed, not been fool proof. “I guess you just need to tap into your intuition more. The more you believe and trust your intuition, the more it tells you.”

Alfie had loved this one of the most about Willow. Whilst everyone thought she seemed kooky, or weird, he saw her as one of the most real people in the world. She was so in touch with herself and who she was.

“Hey Willow, do you want to give me one of your tarot reading when we get back to the hotel?”

“Why I would love to! But first, we have a LOT of pizza to get through.” They looked down at their full plates and smiled.

“Challenge on!”

* * *

Walking through the museum, Amber and Fabian were trying to think of anything they could to trigger a chosen one reaction from Nina. It was much harder than they had planned it being.

“Have you tried rereading all the descriptions? Maybe Sarah said something and it’s a hint to the words in here?”

“Or try touching the displays! Maybe you’ll, you know, feel it?”

“Amber I can’t go around touching the displays!” Nina was much more stressed about it than her friends. Though Nina didn’t show it, the stress of the past year had really gotten to her. From losing Sarah, to almost dying herself among her friends, the idea of a new mystery was something she felt less than enthusiastic about.

Her tone hadn’t gone unnoticed by Fabian, who was quick to her side aiming to comfort her.

“Hey Nina, don’t worry too much about it okay? We’ll figure it out one way or another. Plus, Sarah seemed to make Osiris out like a good thing, so we should look forward to this.”

Nina shot him a thankful look with her eyes. Though she didn’t feel much better, it was still nice knowing he was besides her whenever.

“Thanks. Sometimes I just wish Sarah was still here, and I could just ask her what she means. Not that she wasn’t any less cryptic back then anyway.” Nina’s words had seemed to give Fabian a lightbulb moment, temporarily.

“Have you ever tried to contact Sarah? Amber was right when she said there’s some kind of connection between you. Maybe it’s not a one-way thing.”

“Hey, maybe did anyone watch that show Avatar the last air bender? Maybe you can go into like a chosen one state. Maybe you can meet the chosen ones before Sarah!” Amber was now excited hoping they could meet all the chosen ones and getting all the gossip.

“No Fabian, I haven’t tried that. And anyway, I don’t know if I want to. I want Sarah to be at peace you know. Not constantly brought back again and again to deal with any minor issues we have.” Fabian understood instantly Nina’s apprehension, and she felt bad for snapping at him. “Listen I’m sorry okay, we’ll keep trying alright. I promise.”

Both of them locked eyes in a way which reassured each other everything would be alright. Just as soon as their moment ended though, it was quickly cut short.

“Whoa! Guys look how cool this!” A pause before she looked at the two. “What is it?”

Rolling their eyes, Nina and Fabian walked towards the girl, amused by her ability to be excited by things she completely didn’t understand. Closing in on her, they saw the constellation exhibit and looked down. Suddenly, Nina began to feel strange. It was like the game hotter and colder. Her intuition moments really weren’t all that helpful.

“Guys, I feel like we’re getting closer.” She looked around and tried to see if anything made the moments feel stronger, but alas nothing now. “And it’s gone. It’s just this small feeling, when I stood right there.”

Fabian began reaching for his phone and taking photos of the display instantly.

“Fabian!” Nina whispered quickly looking around to see if anyone was around. “There’s like, a million signs which say no photos!”

“Nina, I don’t think ancient Egyptian mysteries follow the rules of today, so why should we? Anyway, it’s good to have pictures and be able to reread the signs later on in case we miss something.”

Nina sighed and kept looking around in case anyone was watching.

“Okay fine, let’s just get the pictures and head out of here and back to the hotel.”

“Perfect, I’m going to need a shower anyway before we go on our date.”

“Oh my god you two are going on a date! Can I come back with you and help with your make up Nines whilst Fabian does whatever boys do to get ready?” Amber was beaming now at the thought of being a part of team Fabina again.

Nina and Fabian both just smiled, rolled their eyes and carried on, allowing Amber to gush about how she would style Nina’s hair.

* * *

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Joy was walking very slowly and tentatively, with KT just a few steps behind her, covering the other girls’ eyes with her hands.

“Just a little bit more.” Both were giggling and Joy carefully placed her feet on the ground each time, careful not to trip. “Okay, and you can open them now!” As KT pulled her hands away, Joy opened her eyes to the most beautiful scene. They stood before a large ice rink, with fairy lights all above their heads and families around them.

“We’re going ice skating?” Joy asked with excitement as KT giggled.

“Nah, thought you might just enjoy the view. C’mon let’s go get some skates on your feet!”

As they sat on the benches, putting on their skates, joy Laughed to her date.

“So, is now a good time to tell you I can’t ice skate?”

“Well it’s a good job I’m here. A tour guide, ice skating tutor, incredibly date. I’m a right jack of all trades me.” She stood up and offered her arms to Joy. “Let’s just try standing up first on the solid ground.”

“It’s a lot harder keeping my balance than you make this look.”

“Well, just keep holding my arms and I’ll keep you safe. Now, let’s try just stepping to the side. My left your right. Just take your foot over and go. And now back the other way. Perfect. And now back and forth,”

“I feel like you’re teaching me to dance.”

“Oh yeah, I can show you a good salsa if you’d like too.” With a wink, both girls continued to get used to the feelings of the skates. “Think you’re ready to take on the ice?”

Joy looked to the rink, then to the girl ahead of her and let a smile light up her face.

“Let’s do it!”

Taking gentle steps, and ensuring she was holding tightly onto KT, Joy approached the rink, letting herself be guided by a girl she knew she could trust.

“Okay, so you might wanna just grab the handrail, have your knees a bit more outward, and try to let yourself glide. Focus on your centre of gravity so you’re not gonna topple forward.” Slowly, Joy found her bearings on the ice, and after a very slow first lap, she began to move with more confidence, yet still lacking the grace KT had.

“I think I’m doing it right!”

“You’ve got to be the best student I ever did teach, fast learner.”

“Oh yeah, so just how many girls do you teach to ice skate for a date? I’m sure this is a classic move for you.” Bot laughed as KT gave Joys hand a small squeeze.

“Only the special ones.” At that comment, Joy felt an instant swarm of butterflies engulf her stomach, and a lump form in her throat, and for the first time in a long time, she truly lived up to her name. “Do you think you’re ready to get off the barrier and free skate for a while?”

“Only if you promise to catch me?”

“Of course.” And in that moment, KT made the smoothest 180 turn, and began skating backwards, with both her arms held out to Joy.

As they slowly began getting further to the centre of the ring, Joy found herself more and more confident.

“This is pretty easy you know.”

“Oh yeah, want to try having a race then?”

“Not that easy.” However, Joy did slowly begin to be able to skate without assistance, though KT stayed close by.

And a good thing, as just shortly after, and they approached the centre of the ice, Joy felt her whole body seize up as she lost her balance. A few seconds of flailing before her whole body lurched forward. But KT instantly used the ice to her advantage and Joy was in her arms in a matter of milliseconds.

“I promised I’d catch you if you fell.” And like a flash, a thought crossed Joys mind. And it wasn’t just her body that was falling, but she was falling for KT.

Still in her arms, she made an impulse decision and leaned forwards slowly, and KT seemed to follow to meet her in the middle. They were stood at the very centre of the ice rink, sharing their first kiss. It had felt so right that this was where they were.

It lasted a fair few moments, before they began to hear clapping from around them. They looked back, blushes creeping on their face and saw a group of teenagers to the side cheering for them. They both looked around, realising just how much the scene looked like they were in a movie. And it truly felt like this was their movie scene happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, there's three different chapters for one night because everyones having a really good night. But remember, there's always a calm before the storm. But on the upside, there's a long time till any storm because there's so many bloody dates to write I'll be here for bloody months


	11. Dates pt 2

Mara was sat cross legged on Alfie’s bed, textbook before her and ring binder open, covering every inch of the boy’s bed in papers, notes and more. Jerome on the other hand, lay across his own bed, appeared to have a much more relaxed approach of an open textbook on one side and a singular pen and dogeared notebook in his lap. The two worked in silence for quite some time, before Jerome winced in pain turning the page of his book, and like a rocket Mara shot up to grab her array of painkillers. 

“Right you can have more ibuprofen in about two hours but for now, you can have two paracetamols. There’s some water around here somewhere…”

“Mara please, you don’t need to look after me like a sick child okay. I’m fine, loo- Ow!” upon trying to prove his complete competence in raising his arm, he only seemed to do the opposite. His whole left side shot up a bolt of pain, and his face showed it. “Okay, maybe some paracetamol would be lovely.” His voice was croaky and horse as he swallowed his pride and decided he was in dire need of any kind of low effective painkillers he could get his hands on. 

As Mara handed across the bottled water and tablet, she paused for a moment looking towards him, before getting back to her workload. She sat on the edge of the bed this time, looking down towards her coursework, then back to Jerome as he gulped his tablets down. She paused for a moment, thinking through if what she was about to say was a good idea or not, but decided it was going to have to be said eventually. 

“Listen Jerome, is there something going on between you and Mick? I know you guys don’t get on very well but, this week it’s seemed- tense? And, with this today, I need to know if this was intentional.” 

The pain in Jerome’s side now felt minor to the emotions he was feeling now. Stress, intimidation, guilt. Could he lie to her? Would she think badly if he knew and didn’t tell her? Would she think of him and Micks disagreement as blackmail? Would Mick telling her be what made her feel better? In typical Jerome style, he decided he needed more time, so for now, he would lie through his teeth. 

“Listen, me and Mick have never and will never get on. There’s always been a him versus me divide. I know us being friends you maybe hoped would give me and him some common interest to chill our beef, but it’s just the way it is. Nothing out of the ordinary, we just so happen to hate each other. Simple as.” 

Mara looked sceptically, and pointed towards his side and pulled her face. 

“So, this…” she said gesturing her hand to the whole side, “was you guys just not liking each other or, a total accident?”

“Like I said before, Mick is a meathead. I wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t figure out his left from right.” It took a lot for him to swallow what he really wanted to say, that Mick was a meathead with a short spark who used physical intimidation to get what he wanted, but that wouldn’t help him much in this situation either. He noted Maras sceptical glance and decided he wanted to put this all away for one night. “Anyway, how’s biology going? Because let me tell you business studies is not as fun at A-level than at GCSE, so I can’t imagine the joys of biology.” 

“Well, it’s certainly difficult, but last week we had a talk about university applications and medicine. Me and Joy both have ‘MedDenVet’ meetings every two weeks too, which are fun.” 

“Joy wants to go into medicine?” Jerome seemed very confused now. For his own housemate, he didn’t seem to actually know much about her life. 

“Vets studies. It’s nice having a friend with me on the application process.” Jerome considered now that he really hadn’t thought much into his own university applications at all. 

“Should I have been looking at these by now?” 

“I mean, open days for Uni’s will be opening soon, but we have to send our UCAS forms in before. Also, Oxbridge applicants need to submit earlier too. So, it’s just a kind of hurry right now.”

“When do I need to start worrying about all this?” 

“I think you’ve got a while left till you need to start stressing, but maybe start looking up some good unis once we get back, you have a good 13 months till your UCAS submission date. What do you think you’d do your degree in?” 

“That’s a good question. Maybe business, marketing, advertising, management? I’m torn, they all seem pretty similar you know, what if I make a mistake.” 

“Well, I guess you should start going to open days, looking on the student room, finding some books on the topic you want. Some universities in the UK even have major minor systems, so you could take three. Or Joint honours. There’s a lot you can do.” Jerome looked somewhat dumbfounded by all the information Mara had thrown at him and blinked a few times before turning around to her. 

“Well, it looks like I have a lot of researching to do. I feel like you could write my own personal statement for me better than I could.” They both fell back into working silence, finishing the homework they had been given. It wasn’t long before Mara was now the one to disturb the peace.

“Jerome, have you thought anymore about what you’ll say to Poppy?” It was as she made eye contact with Jerome he knew this time he couldn’t lie to her.

“In all honesty, I’ve thought about it a lot. I can’t seem to find the words at all to make anything seem right you know.” He sighed out and shuffled his position, so his legs dangled off the bed, feet reaching the floor and knees pointing directly towards the girl before him, and she reshuffled her own position mirroring his. “I just know that whenever I imagine it, you’re by my side and somehow, you just keep the peace, and make everything seem right.” 

“Jerome, I promise you,” she reached out and grabbed his hands in a comforting way. “I promise you, whatever happens, I’ll never leave you and Poppy alone okay. I’ll be right there with you when you tell her. Poppy is every bit as deserving of the truth as you, and she’s a strong girl okay. She can handle it.” And with a gentle squeeze of his hands in hers, he felt the pang of guilt pop back up again, stronger than before. 

They remained frozen in their position, her hands warming his own and sending a warm glow throughout his body. He wondered how much longer he could keep this up, pretending he doesn’t know about Mick, pretending he doesn’t feel himself light up whenever she was around, pretending he wasn’t falling for one of his closest friends.

The sound in the corridor made Jerome shoot back quickly, retracting his hands from hers and swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“Sounds like Micks back from the boys. I guess you should go get ready eh, can’t miss a fun night in New York, can you? I’ll help you pack up now.” He stood up and began picking up the papers on her bed, hiding the pain in his side, and in his chest, trying to compile all the documents into something she could fit into her backpack, and trying to not ruin her system which she detailed to him before. 

She looked up to him before she left and pulled her arms around the boy, careful of his side. 

“I’ll see you later okay.” And with one last smile, she skipped out of the door and down the corridor to her own room. As soon as she was gone, he slumped back into his own bed and looked to the ceiling, wondering how deep he had gotten himself. 

…

Amber was sat in Nina’s room, adding the finishing touches to her make up. She had already curled her friend’s hair, and was now adding a touch of nude pink lip gloss. 

“You know, I’m not sure I like the feeling of gloss Amber.” Nina, who was unable to move much holding her head up for her friend to prod her with brushes, and applicators, spoke with difficulty. 

“Nina, no one does. But you have the natural glow that only gloss can do justice, a matte wouldn’t cut it.” Nina sighed through her smile, just happy to have her best friend back. She leant back against her bed as amber finally pulled the gloss away. “Viola.” As Amber held up her mirror to Nina, Nina saw her own reflection looking unlike what she had expected. It was a small worry that Amber would go mad with a whole make over, that felt nothing like herself. But instead, she still looked so alike herself, but just slightly more exaggerated. Amber had contoured her jawline sharper, her eyebrows a tad bolder whilst gelled down neatly. Her eyes a subtle brown tint, and mascara, and no sparkles anywhere in sight. “So, what do you think?”

“Amber I love it!” Nina gushed leaning forward to engulf the blonde in a hug. The blonde pulled away and walked towards Nina’s wardrobe and began flicking through it. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m just trying to look if anything seems a tad more suitable.” Nina looked down at her jeans and t-shirt which she thought looked just fine. Amber saw the fear flood her friends’ eyes. “Alright fine, enough make over for one day. But!” With that, she pulled a necklace from Nina’s side cabinet and thrust it towards her. “This colour goes so much better with those earrings, and your complexion.”

Nina giggles swapping the two over and standing up to hug her friend. 

“Thank you Amber. And wish me luck.”

“Honestly Nina, I sometimes wondered how long these ancient Egyptians would get in the way of you two having a normal, proper date. So, the fact you’ve made it alive long enough to have one, I think you’re lucky enough on your own.” Nina smiled to her friend who squeezed her tight once more. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it, keep the lip gloss. I’ll make sure I come back again before your flight back, but for now I should probably head off.”

“Hey, before you go, Patricia’s birthday? If you’re free then we were planning to do something. It would be like a proper celebration with you there.” With a smile and a wink, Amber headed for the door gushing as she pulled the handle. 

“I wouldn’t miss a party for the world.” And on that note, she shut the door behind her. She made her way back down the hotel room stairs, and just as she needed the entrance of the hotel, she bumped into a larger person. 

“Mick! Do you ever watch where you’re going?” She huffed out looking up to the boy’s face before noticing how out of sorts he looked. “Okay either you’re seeing ghosts too or somethings really gotten to you right now.” 

“What? Ghosts? Amber I don’t have time for your weird analogies alright?”

“Whoa hand on a second mister, I was asking you a nice thing and you’re flipping your lid at me. So, you slow your roll, or accept no one trying to be nice!” It was always weird how much more up-front Amber could be with Mick following their break up. There was always going to be a soft spot for Mick in her heart, in the sense that they were childhood best friends, who’s dads had worked together numerous times. After their break-up, it had seemed like Amber had reverted back to a childlike protective notion towards him, once the initial anger had faded. 

With a huff, Mick reluctantly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the side of the reception hall and looked at her. 

“Sorry I’ve just got a lot on my mind okay?”

“Mick that’s fine, I just think whatever is on your mind shouldn’t be an excuse to snap at one of your oldest friends? Now come sit down and tell me what’s on your mind. Maybe I can help you.” Yet another sigh and Mick led his oldest friend to the seats in the hotel. With a thud, he let himself drop into it as Amber gently sat herself into the space next to him. “So, spill.”

“Listen, I don’t want to say too much, but I was wondering, when you moved to America, why didn’t you and Alfie try to make long distance work? What made you give up?”

The blonde looked mildly angry at his words, but she breathed in anyway ignoring the undertones of his comments and choosing to prove she could be a helping hand. 

“I didn’t give up, I just knew that there were things I wanted in a relationship and things Alfie wanted too. And long distance just wouldn’t have worked for us. Everyone is different and some people just don’t want to have a relationship that feels like the sacrifice won’t end when we can be happier with other people.”

“Do you think long distance is always more sacrifice than gain?”

“No, not necessarily. Me and Alfie though, it was always comfortable being around him. I could sit with him in silence for hours and just feel comfortable. But you can’t exactly do that from across the world can you. Maybe if we were the type of couple who talked for house like Nina and Fabian about god knows what nerdy things it could feel different, but that just wasn’t me and Alfie. And look now, he’s with Willow. He’s found someone else with much less hassle and distance.”

“So, do you think as long as people can talk for hours, that’s the key to making it work”

“It’s just an example. Every couple is different Mick. There is no set formula. Me and Alfie is just one of many different types of relationship.”

“And, one last question, do you miss Alfie? You know, is seeing him with Willow something that makes you feel upset, like how do you handle it if they move on first?”

“Who said Alfie moved on first? I happen to be on my way to a hot date right now.”

“Oh wow, what’s the lucky guy’s name?” 

Convinced she had done her bit to lighten the load from her friends’ shoulders, she stood up and threw on her sunglasses and shrugged her bag back onto her shoulder. 

“Her name’s Natasha. Anyway, any help you need, never hesitate to ask. I don’t want to hear any more about these outbursts of knocking Jerome over for some unknown reason. Behave now.” And like that, she was out the hotel doors and walking down the street. Mick stared after her slightly taken aback from the entire encounter. After a few moments, he shook his head and stood back up, making his way back to his own room aware he was already running late to take Mara out, and in dire need of a shower. 

…

She had realised that this was possibly the most she had truly smiled in one night before, more surprising was that ‘tribute act’ would forever be a way she remembered her first date, and with actual fond memories as well. Surprising really. But then again, Eddie Miller, the enigma who brought her here, always seemed to surprise her somehow. 

He had surprised her the first time she met him by how un-annoying his accent had seemed to her. He had shocked her when he ran away from her so fast. Then appearing out of nowhere again, that hadn’t been expected. Seemingly ignoring her for a whole 24 hours. And then that kiss, now that had amazed her. And somehow, she had ended up here. On a date with a boy she could only try to understand, in a bar on the side of the world so far from home, actually enjoying spending time at a tribute act. This really had been a strange week. And she was only on day 5. 

Looking up at the blonde, she felt her cheeks move again to smile some more. She was beginning to resent the feeling, knowing from the smile he gave back to her that he could see her emotions just as well as she could see his. But at the same time, she was having too much fun to care. 

After the band had finished playing, they stayed sat talking for a long time, sipping their non-alcoholic beers and laughing about anything and everything. 

“I still can’t believe you brought me to a tribute act for a date.” She was trying to keep up her tough demeanour, but she was laughing too much to keep up the act. 

“Hey, a Siouxsie and the Banshees tribute act, don’t tell me you’re not a Banshees kind of gal.” He had also pegged her down so well. It was another thing she couldn’t tell how she felt about. 

“I’m more surprised you are. I would have thought you were the typical all-American jock guy. I guess I may have gotten you a tad wrong you know.” 

“I’ll have you know I’ve seen sick puppies every single New York date they’ve done for the past three years.” 

“You like sick puppies too? I have every band shirt they’ve ever released.” She took another sip and watched as he laughed. 

“Yeah, it was the second thing I noticed about you, your band shirt I mean. Tri-polar was by far the best album they’ve ever released.”

“Now see, we have an issue here. Dressed up as life is the album which deserves that title. Tri-polar is a close second.” They found themselves laughing into a comfortable silence, before Patricia picked up on what he actually said. “So, if my shirt was the second thing you noticed, what was the first then?” She wasn’t sure if she was flirting like now, but she enjoyed whatever it was. The grin on his face made her feel like yes indeed, she was flirting, and she wasn’t doing terribly at it either. 

“Well, obviously you’re gorgeous all round. But absolutely your hair. I’m guessing it’s dyed?” 

“Well, no shit sherlock.” 

“And then there’s the glamourous way you say things so, British. Just so refined and polite.” The sarcasm wasn’t lost on her, and she Patricia Williamson was giggling.

Before long, calls for last orders were being yelled, and the two began grabbing their coats and preparing for the cold walk back. As expected, the streets were cold enough to pinch the bone, but instead of noticing that, Patricia paused to notice all the lights around them. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I guess I haven’t noticed it enough whilst being here.” She averted her gaze from the night sky and pulled her attention back to the boy in front of her. “I guess we should start heading back.” 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Patricia taking in the sights as they went all the way down the long street. After a block, Patricia swallowed her pride and decided to ask the boy next to her the one question which had remained at the forefront of her mind for the past day. 

“So, how come it took you so long to respond?” God, she hated how pathetic she sounded. She hated the idea of being the person who defined a person by their presence online, but yet here she was. She turned to face him and could see his brow furrow and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, but at that moment he began speaking. 

“I guess it might sound weird, but it was my older sisters’ birthday. She died before I was born, so I never really knew her. But, it’s a day my mum and me have our own traditions. We go to her grave, sometimes even go into the church. I never see my mum pray except for then. And we’ll go home, eat a tonne of ice cream and have a box-set binge. It sounds stupid, but I don’t like going on my phone around my mum when she’s upset. My dad left shortly after I was born and well, either way I should have thought about how you might…” 

“No, you shouldn’t say sorry, I’ve made a total tit out of myself here. I’m sorry for going all moody and, wow this is embarrassing.” If it weren’t for the fact the cold had already coloured her cheeks, it would be completely obvious to the boy she was blushing right now. “I guess I owe you a major apology now.” 

“Don’t be silly. We got here in the end, right? And, you got to witness one of the best tribute acts of your life too.”

“Don’t push it, it was still a tribute act after all.” They laughed some more at Patricia’s hesitation to admit she really did enjoy the night, and found themselves in front of her hotel. “Well, I guess this is where we part ways for the night.” She was shuffling slightly and had noticed now she was feeling a tad nervous, and she could see he was too. 

“Yeah, I guess it would appear so.” His hands were now fidgeting with the keys in his pockets, and aware neither of them unsure how to leave it here. Finally, he took a deep breath and pulled up the nerve to ask her the thing he wanted to. “So, I was going to ask if I could kiss you. You know, I should’ve asked before but it was very heat of the moment, and I kind of just”

“Oh, stop talking of course you can.” Patricia, in true fashion was trying to hide the smile on her face as she laughed at him stumbling over his own words. She noted it was rather adorable the way he did that. 

“Great, just wanted to make sure you were cool with it is all.” They both smiled at each other and he let himself laugh at his own awkward state. Patricia wouldn’t admit it, but when he asked it had sent a swarm of butterflies to her stomach. And like that, he had run his fingers through her hair and tilted her head up towards his, and as he leant down,

“Mr. Campbell! No running in the hallway please!” the two jumped apart before they even   
Could come into contact. Both of them looked back to another and laughed, another common theme of the night. 

“Well, now this seems like a perfect moment.” 

“Yeah, that was the sound of lovely Mr. Sweet, our headteacher. Who I kind of don’t want to catch me snogging a strange American boy outside so, maybe next time?” 

“Well then,” He said before he began to walk backwards down the street, a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Guess I’ve just got to give you something to look forward to Miss Williamson. I’ll see you soon then.” And like that, he was down the same way they had come, and she couldn’t help but find herself excited for a night of stereotypical girl talk with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol very late here. Uni is back to being a ball ache so we out here living our best life, and following being placed into tier 3 all sports are cancelled so I will cry again. My writing in this chapter seems kinda downhill I am just really bad at dates you know, and two of these aren't even dates its more just some chapters that explicitly focus on two peoples dynamics. I also like to imagine Amber and Mick actually being really good as friends because they I assume dated for a long time she probably knows him better than most other people.


	12. Dates pt 3

“You know what, I’m kind of amazed, we made it all the way to the resultant, and, nothing. No secret societies pulling us down alleyways, no visions, no artefacts picked up on the way. Absolutely nothing.” Nina chirped as her and Fabian sat down at the table as their waiter left them to grab menus.

“Hey don’t jinx it there,” he joked before reaching over to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “I’m still struggling to believe it myself, we actually managed to make it on a date.”

“Candles and everything, no attic flashlights, actual candles. How romantic?” She chimed back giggling before glancing down to the menu that had just been placed before her. “So, what’s the sitch? Are we doing starters and mains? Mains and deserts, just mains? Or the whole shebang?”

“Should we say let’s see how we go? But I’ve got to say, the starters do like really exciting.”

They eventually decided on their starters and waited for them to arrive, and found themselves comfortably joking about the wild week that had been so far.

“I mean, first, Patricia is being, _nice_ , to a boy? Then Amber willingly coming to two museums, and you winning that game. I guess it’s been a bit of a weird week.”

“And then Sarah coming up again to inform us of yet more vague Egyptian links. But I guess that’s normal at this point.”

“Hey, should we agree to leave official business away for the night. Just, us two, being a normal couple for once.” Nina said as the waiter plopped their food down before them before rushing off again.

“Wow, we really are having a strange week aren’t we.” He said causing a laugh to escape from Nina’s lips. “So, what do normal couples talk about? That homework Mr. Sweet set us for the holiday is awfully dull wouldn’t you say.”

“Oh, it was simply unpleasant I must concur.” Nina had put on a fake accent, embracing how strange the notion of normalcy now seemed to the both of them, and this time it was Fabián’s turn to laugh. “Hey, can I steal one of your mushrooms?” Nina sked already leaning over before his response to prod one onto her fork.

“Okay, ouch. But that certainly feels like normal, from everything Mick has ever told me about his dates. In exchange however, I would like one of your falafels.”

“Whoa, my falafels are bigger than your mushrooms.” She playfully hit his fork with her own, as if entering sworded combat as Fabian attempted to take one.

“Well take another mushroom then, you can’t just take something and not offer anything in exchange.”

“Two at least, or else, ahem, _this is the worst trade deals in the history of trade deals_.” Fabian snorted at this and quickly placed two mushrooms on her own place before yoinking away the falafel.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. Also, that was a pretty good impression you know. Even got the hand gestures and everything. Got any more?”

“Well, lets see. It is ten o’clock…”

“Too easy, try again.”

“Okay, erm, I have bubble and squeak in the back if you care to join.” Nina attempted to do a British accent, and was frankly failing at it.

“Was that meant to be uncle Ade?”

“Could you tell?” Nina asked perking up a bit, proud she had nailed it. “I thought it went terribly, I guess I’m better than I thought.”

“Oh, it was terrible. But you also didn’t have a clue what bubble and squeak was till last year, so it was an easy guess.”

The conversation eventually softened and they both went back to finishing their starters in peace, and looking at the choices for mains.

“Do you think maybe Ade would know about this Osiris business?” Nina asked breaking the silence and her own rules for the night.

“What happened to leaving work at the door?” Fabian asked, with a grin on his face proud he hadn’t been the one to break the rule first.

“I know, it’s just, really playing on my mind. I’ve never had just a dream about Sarah, and I know I wanted it all to be over, but I don’t want to let her down. What if it’s super important? You know, she might need us to finish something.”

“You know, New York has some fantastic libraries. If you wanted, we could head to one now, try to cram as much research in as we can about whatever it means.”

“But what about us having a ‘proper date’ like we never get to have?” Nina asked suddenly feeling a wave wash over her that indeed, she would much prefer to go and sit in a library with her boyfriend.

“Whoever invented the notion of a ‘proper date’ I can guarantee wasn’t trying to solve some ancient mystery at the same time, and never had a girlfriend with these amazing powers. So, I think I’ll be just fine.”

Nina sceptically looked down to the menu and back to her boyfriend, worried it would be the wrong decision, but as the waiter came over to ask what they would like to order, she paused before making her mind up.

“Actually, could we just get the cheque please?” After the bewildered look from the waiter, who then turned around to head off, she glanced sheepishly back to Fabian worrier how he would look. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Nina,” he said reaching across to squeeze her hands in his own. “You didn’t get a choice in being the chosen one. But what you did get a choice in is being smart, endearing, committed, and brave. And I chose you. Always have and always will do. So, if we need to go and solve another mystery, I want to be there by your side. And anyway, it’s not where we are or what we’re doing, it’s who we’re with okay? And as long as that someone is you, I couldn’t be happier.”

Nina felt the warmth rush to her cheeks as soon as he finished his sentence, and spread across her whole body. And everything in the universe, the dreams, the mysteries, the chatter in the restaurant, all felt like background noise to the reality of who she was, and who she was with.

“Fabian Rutter, this is why I love you.”

* * *

“Sorry that took so long Marzipan, but there’s still another hour till bed time, so, what do you say to a romantic walk round central park, we haven’t seen it by night yet and, I’ve heard it’s a nice walk.” Mick said as soon as Mara opened the door to her hotel room. She was dressed in a thick scarf and big coat, and had evidently been ready and waiting for him to arrive. “Do I ever tell you how adorable you are enough?”

“One more time can’t hurt.” She blushed walking out of the hotel room and linking her arm in his own. “Let’s get a wriggle on, before Sweetie and Mrs. Andrews start pulling victors and we find pins all over the show.”

The walk to the underground wasn’t a long one, and enough time to pass with idle chatter, and the time in the cart was spent with Mick trying to teach Mara how to tube surf.

“How are you so good at this?” She asked after he caught her from falling the fifth time in a row.

“London boy remember, I use the tube all the time. The subways hardly different.” He said whilst trying to teach her the best posture for keeping herself afloat.

“You know, one day you’ll have to teach me the authentic way, down in London. I could come visit. It’s not too far from home.”

“Yeah, of course.” Though the answers flew easily out of Mick’s mouth, they laid heavy inside of him. He had been planning on how to tell her tonight, but no matter how much time he had spent imagining all the possible scenarios, his mind still fell blank each time.

They finally hopped off the subway and were a mere minute’s walk away from the park. Mara smiled brightly and grabbed Micks hand and began running towards the park. It was rare Mick ever saw Mara running, and he ran alongside her.

When she was finally out of breath, and her footsteps slowed down, Mick ran up to her and picked her up and began spinning her in the air.

“What’s gotten into you, eh? Didn’t think running around parks was quite your style?”

“I just feel so, happy? I don’t know how to explain it. Everything feels so in place, you know? I’m here, in New York, with the best boyfriend ever in central park. Doesn’t fully feel real, but I’m loving every second of it.”

Mick couldn’t explain the beating in his chest right now, if it was from the running, the emotions he held for the girl before him, or if a tiny piece of his heart had just broken, hearing the words he would normally be over the moon to hear.

“Mara, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Me too.” She said looking up at the boy still holding tightly onto her.

“You can go first.” He said, as she reached down and grabbed both of his hands in her own, and looked upwards to make eye contact.

“Well, my parents are coming up in two weeks’ time to Anubis house, and I thought maybe it was a good time for you to meet them?”

It was a split-second decision, one which Mick would later come to regret, but he impulsively spoke, perhaps a little too fast, answering her question.

“I’d love to, it would be amazing.”

“Perfect!” She jumped up to rewrap her arms around his neck, before pulling away again. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Just that- Just that I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You’re my world Marzipan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here we finally have an end to the dates chapters, so we can resume with normal drama next session.


	13. Skylines and Sibuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more and more secrets begin to be revealed, the students have somewhat of a really wholesome day

The coach ride that morning had been filled with excitement and chatter filled the bus. None of the morning sluggishness of half-awake teens that normally took an hour of being awake to rid of. No, today everyone seemed wide awake and thrilled for the activities today.

“Well year 12s, I’m glad to see we’re all in a much more chipper mood today. I assume you used your free time yesterday to rest and recover.” Mr Sweet said as the coach pulled into the location they were aiming for. “Now, I would like everyone to wait outside the building whilst I head in and sort out with the reception our tickets. Until then, I trust you won’t cause Mrs. Andrews too much trouble by simply standing on the pavement, or should I say sidewalk.”

“Please never say that again, Mr. Sweet.” Nina joked from the front of the bus causing a wave of laughter to emerge, and a hint of red to appear on Sweeties cheeks.

“Right, well the I guess that’s enough fun for today, please exit the bus in an orderly fashion, and get in a single file line.” As everyone emerged off the bus, the chatter didn’t falter for even a moment and everyone was just getting all the more excited standing beside the building they were about to enter.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Mara gasped as she craned her neck as far back as she could trying to look up to the top.

“Do you reckon there’s protection up there to stop Alfie falling off?” Patricia joked before feeling her phone buzz in her pocket and pulling it out again.

“I don’t think it’s Alfie we should be worried about, you need to watch where you’re going, you’ve hardly pried your eyes from your phone all morning.” Jerome teased and watched as Patricia pulled another snarky face his way. “Date with lover boy go well I’m assuming?”

“Shut it Jerome, just because everyone else was off having fun and you were stuck having an evening for one.” She shot back feeling a defensive twitch inside her kick in.

“How you wound me Trixie, I may never recover from that.” He held his hand close to his heart in response and watched her roll her eyes and glance back to her phone. He turned to Joy who stood behind him and pointed to Patricia. “I’m guessing she had fun last night?”

“Oh, the best. I’ve never seen her like this before, except for the time she got tickets to see Poppy. This is pretty odd I won’t lie.” Joy was suddenly cut off by a man exiting the building with Mr. sweet.

“Alright, welcome kids to the empire state building. I’m quickly going to run you through some health and safety and admin before we get you into the tour of one of New York’s best landmarks.”

…

Upon finally reaching the top of the building, all the students instantly ran to the edge to inspect the view below them.

“Wow.” It was all that Joy could utter in the moment. The view from the top was incredible by all means,

“Yeah,” Mara carried on what Joy had started, “Wow.”

All the Anubis residents had congregated at the edge of the building in a neat line, and Willow quickly ran back and grabbed her camera from her bag.

“No one turn around, just stay natural, and, there we go!” She looked down at her screen to the picture below of the neat students. Alfie walked over and looked down at it, and then back to his girlfriend.

“Hey, can I borrow your camera for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure.” She said pulling the straps over her head. Once she handed it to him, he thanked her and pointed the camera back at her as she smiled. “What’re you doing Alfie?”

“Oh, I’m just capturing the real view up here.”

“Aww, Alfie.”

Elsewhere down the platform, Patricia, Joy and Mara had congregated in a corner looking over the city lights, smiling at its beauty. Suddenly, Mick arrived from the corner and Maras eyes lit up.

“Hey boo, isn’t it just beautiful up here?” She asked leaning over to intertwine their fingers together.

“We’ll leave you guys to it.” Patricia joked as she walked away with her arm linked in Joys.

Mara smiled up to the boy in front of her, and lent forward to peck him on the lips. In return, he snaked an arm around her, as they both looked into the distance together. Unbeknownst to them, Jerome had appeared from behind and was watching, and listening, to everything they had to say.

“It’s so beautiful up here.” She whispered and nestled her neck into the shoulder of her boyfriend.

“Yeah, it is.”

“You know, I was thinking yesterday, coming out here has been really good for us.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked confused pulling away to look at her. “How so?”

“Oh, you know, I realised that wherever we are, whatever we’re doing, I still feel the same about you, you know. We’re halfway across the world, and nothing has changed, and I guess,” She paused looking across the scenery again and back to her boyfriend. For a split second, Mick thought now was the time to tell her. Lay everything on the line, the whole truth. “I guess I wanted to say I love you.”

As soon as she had spoken it was yet again too late for him to say what was on his mind, and he felt himself curl up into himself.

“I love you too.” It wasn’t a lie, it really was the only thing in that moment that felt right to say. And in an instant, he was leaning down and picking her up, and kissing her, feeling literally on top of the world. It was just a shame that in a week, he would be down under.

* * *

The buzz of energy hadn’t faltered all day, and now stood in the foyer preparing to go into a Broadway show, the students were ablaze with excitement. That was except for Jerome and Mick, who had both been hovering at separate ends of the room. Eventually, Jerome had brought himself to slog his feet across the room and perch himself besides Mick.

“What do you want, Gerbil?” Mick shot at him, unamused by his company.

“Well, I heard your conversation earlier.” Micks head shot towards the boy and a furious look on his brows.

“You were ease dropping you mean?”

“Semantics, whatever. I just came over to say, congrats.”

“What?”

“I heard all the speech about no matter where in the world you are, and I’ll be honest. I didn’t think you would tell her. So, yeah. Congrats on working it all out. I’m glad you’re making her happy.” Mick looked confused for a moment, before realisation hit in. Jerome may have gotten the wrong end of the stick with the conversation at hand, but Mick decided it was easier right now with Jerome off his back.

“Yeah, well, we’re sorting everything out just fine without you. So, you can back off now, okay? Mara doesn’t need you riding in on a silver horse to rescue her.”

“Hey, I was just trying to say well done.”

“No, you don’t get to claim a moral high ground, you know. Everything you do is self-centred and careless, I’m tired off you using anyone else’s flaws against them. I may not be perfect, but at least I know who I am. You, Jerome? I pity you. You put on such a show and dance about everyone else’s mistakes, because you’re so overtly aware of your own. I’m done playing games with you man.” And like that, Mick stood up and left Jerome sat there, wondering to himself if maybe, just maybe, half of what who he had claimed for years to be the meathead, had struck a chord of accuracy.

Meanwhile, Fabian and Nina were sat getting their soft drinks from the bar, cautious to escape the loud hums of sound from the rest of the students, before they were allowed entry to the theatre.

“Do you think we should tell the others?” Fabian asked pulling out his seat after handing Nina a drink.

“I don’t know, we hardly know anything yet. Unless they want a lecture of the history of Osiris, the god who’s dick magically made Horous who would avenge him, I don’t think they’d be that excited by this Sibuna reunion.”

As if on cue, Alfie and Patricia walked into the bar, and saw the two sat together and walked over.

“Mind if we crash, or are you two having a moment?” Patricia asked holding onto the back of the chair, ready to let herself down the minute she was given the get-go.

“Of course not, have a seat.” Fabian replied in his usual geeky charm.

The air was somewhat stiff in that moment, and Alfie furrowed his brows and began pointing to the two.

“I know those looks. You’re hiding something.”

“Wha…”

“Hiding something”

“Preposterous”

“We would never.”

“Come on spill.” Patricia said before taking a big sip of her own drink. “Before I break it out of you.”

Nina and Fabian held eye contact for a bit, before Nina reluctantly gave in.

“I had a dream about Sarah.”

* * *

After the show had ended, the students began gracelessly spilling into the street outside awaiting the coach to arrive. Some people were singing, some screaming, and one girl from Hathor almost fainted when she thought she saw Lin himself walk past. Turned out it was just a guy with a pony tale.

Eventually, the coach arrived and the driver seemed less than pleased with the ruckus coming from the students, and reluctantly stopped to allow everyone one. Patricia sat in her usual spot next to Joy, and instantly got her phone out to text someone. The bombshell tonight about the dream had been a lot to take in. She had wanted so desperately to confide in Joy, but the trauma her friend had experienced, it wasn’t something she wanted to test the waters with. So, instead, she began texting Eddie again. Obviously not to tell him about her crazy Egyptian mystery solving part time profession, but just looking for some comfort.

Jerome had sat next to Mara, and as soon as the coach began moving, he turned to her and began speaking.

“So, you and Mick. Everything going better than could be expected I see.” When her brow furrowed, just like Micks had done earlier, he yet again found himself admitting to the same thing. “Okay, I overheard your conversation up on the empire state.”

Mara tried her best to conceal her blush, but it beamed right through her cheeks.

“Oh, yeah. It was sort of spur of the moment.”

“So, I’m guessing you guys have had a big talk about futures then.” He asked, at least hoping that if his friend was going to get herself into a long-distance relationship, she was prepared.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. But, he is meeting my parents in two weeks. So, I guess that’s kind of serious right?”

“Two weeks?” Jerome spoke to himself and then looked behind him to see Mick three rows down. “Yeah, I guess that is serious, huh?”

As soon as the coach pulled into the hotel, everyone hopped off and began making their way to their hotel rooms. Patricia looked down to her phone and checked the time. It was almost time for lights out, but with the latest bombshell and her conversation with Eddie, she had decided instead she wanted to head out for one last stop of the night.

“Hey, Joy, I’m just going to go for a mini walk to clear my head. I’ll be no longer than an hour okay, but if Mrs. Andrews does a room check, cover for me okay?” Joy yelled after her something about being terrible at ‘cover’ but Patricia was already walking down a long street.

Eventually, she was in front of a tall building not too far from where she had come, which matched the address she had been given on her phone. Even the entry way had looked much homelier than the hotel, and as soon as she walked in, an elevator popped open and out came a mess of blonde hair, in tartan pyjama pants and a papa roach top.

“Kid has style.” She joked walking up to him and he chuckled in exchange approaching her.

“So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” He asked before turning around to walk her to the elevator door to take her upstairs.

“The usual, just, hanging.” She tried to play it off cool as he pressed the button to his floor. It had come across her mind now that it may have seemed weird, wanting to come to his place, before anywhere else, seeing as she couldn’t even tell him the full truth, but it had felt so right to go here. Eventually the elevator dinged and they stepped out walking across the hall as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

“My mom’s working tonight so, make yourself comfortable.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen area and pressed on the kettle. Patricia awkwardly looked around the place before carefully sitting on the sofa and watching him pull mugs from the side. “So, do you want a hot chocolate, tea, coffee?”

“Hot chocolate, please.” She said watching intently as he pulled out the ingredients. “I thought Americans didn’t have kettles, Nina was amazed when she saw ours.”

“Oh, yeah. It was weird for me growing up realising all my friends didn’t have one.” He said before assembling the drinks and heading towards her to pass her a mug of her own. “So, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s just, a lot to explain, you know. Do you ever feel like you’re living a double life? Like there’s just some things you can never tell people? Like, things that you’re worried would hurt them too much, or make you sound crazy?”

He took a deep breath in, wondering if she was onto his own secret.

“All the time.” Was all he could say to her question, hoping it would be enough to suffice.

“And how do you deal with it?”

“I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask. My issues are normally solved by running away from them. It’s- it’s hardly my strong suit, you know.” She laughed at the remark recalling the first time they had met, how he had literally run away from her straight from the building.

“You know, I can see that.” She looked around and decided maybe it were best to change subject, wanting to perhaps just escape the whole conversation before risking saying too much. “This is a really nice apartment. You’re mums a nurse, right? How do you guys afford this?”

“Well, my dad, he sends a cheque every month. And, it’s always seemed to cover things just fine.” Patricia wondered if she should pry any further, ask about it, but thought perhaps it would be too cheeky for one night, seeing as she had already asked a boy she hardly knew if she could come to his house, drink his hot chocolate, and have a conversation this late at night.

Instead, they stayed up late talking about music, their different school curriculums, the culture shocks, and almost anything, before Patricia realised it was almost midnight and she would have to sneak back into the hotel and not wake the others. She had somehow managed to slip into her bedroom just before the clock struck 12, and as she lay in bed, staring at the time on her phone, she had already decided with the warmth in her heart that this year would be an amazing birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not top notch writing because I just got too excited to write Patricias birthday where there's gonna be so much wholesome before so much angst so, if the chapter seems all over the place, it probably is.


	14. Presents and Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Patricias birthday begins to a good start, let's hope KT makes good impressions.

When Patricia woke up, it had been a gentle shuffle at first, and then, out of nowhere, a loud sound startled her up causing her to jump unexpectedly.

“Happy birthday!” Taking in her surroundings for a brief moment, she could hardly believe the hotel room she had slept in, had been totally transformed all whilst she had slept. At the end of her bed were two large silver balloons reading 17, banners hung over the curtains, and smaller balloons filled the bedroom floor. It was breath-taking to say the least, and not only due to the shock from her friends. Inspecting the source of the sound, she saw all the girls surrounding her bed, including Amber.

“What are you guys doing in here?” She asked, trying not to laugh but also incredibly humbled by the gesture. Then, Joy emerged with a croissant on a paper plater with a lone candle in the middle walking towards her.

“No time for questions, make a wish before the whole hotels fire alarms go off.”

Facing the plate shoved in front of her face, Patricia thought for a split second about what she could want, and blew it out before turning back to all the faces around her.

“How did you…”

“You’re a heavy sleeper and we can be stealthy when we want to.” Nina cut the girl off.

Patricia could hardly believe herself. Never had she had such a fuss made before it was even 9AM before. She took a bite from the snack and attempted to sit above her duvet covers whilst the rest of the girls rummaged through their bags to retrieve their own food, before a knock on the door came and in emerged the boys.

“Happy birthday sleepy head!” Alfie said running towards his friend. “Joy wouldn’t let us help set this up, said we’d be too noisy. So, we’ve been sat outside for the past twenty minutes waiting for you to wake up. You really like your lie in, don’t you?”

Patricia playfully hit the boy’s arm before pulling him down for another hug, and signalled for everyone else to join in, before eventually complaining that the whole group was squashing her.

“Okay, this is enough cutest stuff before I’ve fully woken up, get off me before I vom.” As everyone made their way back to sitting on the various beds in the room, Fabian paused for a moment before pulling another rather large bag from behind his back.

“Well, we aren’t just here for breakfast in bed. We also got you a little something. From all of us, of course. Amber and Joy were the brains of this operation.” He handed the bag towards Patricia who looked awe-struck when it was placed in her hand. “I really hope you have some space in your suitcase because we didn’t think that far ahead.”

“You guys,” she said before reaching into the box and pulling out the small item on top and ripping off the wrapping paper.

“You know we have this place called hot-topic here. You’d really like it Patricia.” Nina said as Patricia inspected the multiple pairs of decorative tights. A pair with sewn in cobwebs, another of skulls, and a final pair with bats on. Patricia’s face lit up as she opened the next gift, a longer thinner wrapped gift.

“No way, is this signed?” Patricia asked eyeing up the gift. It was a vinyl of dressed up as life, her favourite album which she had revealed to Eddie just a few days ago.

“Yup, I may have got KT to do some post-date snooping on that one. She said it was easy to get Eddie to open up about all the little details. He sounds very smitten.” Joy said, relishing every moment Patricia’s cheeks went pink with embarrassment.

“Shut up.” Was all the redhead could respond before opening the big box in the bag, to find a brand-new pair of boots inside. “No way!”

“Yes way. And you guys doubted I could pick something out Patricia would like.” Amber chimed back watching as the girl swung her legs over the side of the bed to put them on her feet and test them out for size.

“Ah yes, an awfully great pair of shoes. They go sportingly well with those tartan pyjamas I must say.” Jerome quipped as Patricia stood up and flicked the side of his head.

“Yeah, will. I can’t exactly get changed with all of you lot in here can I?” She joked before looking around the room one more time. “You guys are the best, you know that right?”

“Aww!” Willow yelled excited by the aura radiating in the room right now. “One more group hug can’t hurt can it?”

Patricia looked around, knowing how much she didn’t enjoy the mushy, emotional side of birthdays, and upon seeing the best group of friends around her, let her face smile in a fake defeatist glance and sighed.

“Come on then. Last one!” And like that the whole room was up on their feet engulfing her. In the centre, after a few moments, Patricia finally spoke up again. “Okay guys, I really do need to get ready now, so if everyone who isn’t sleeping in here could please evacuate the premises, I’ll find you all downstairs for breakfast, in my new baddest boots, and an outfit hopefully more suiting them to appease Jerome over here.”

Once everyone had left the room, Patricia walked over to Joy and took the girl in another hug and squeezed tightly.

“This is already the best birthday I could ask for, and nothing is taking this smile off my face today, okay.”

“It’s a promise. Come on, go shower, you smell like a mixture of everyone now.”

* * *

Though the weather had taking a turn for the better from the football game two days ago, it was still an exceptionally cold day in New York, and the students were left wondering why Mr. Sweet had thought “lessons outdoors” might possibly have been a good idea. However, the picnic packs set up for them did look rather tasty. Each group being given a basket filled with sandwiches, grapes, chocolate, cocktail sausages, and a thermostat filled with hot-chocolate, not to forget the blanket on top. As everyone made it to the park, they split into smaller groups of threes and fours and found a spot on the floor to lay their blankets and unpack the food goods.

Once Patricia, Joy and Mara had unloaded their basket, a familiar face with her hair in a bun approached and tried her best to sneakily sit on their blanket without being noticed by Sweetie.

“Normally kids are trying to sneak out of lesson, not into it.” Mara joked handing the girl a sarnie from the middle of the pile.

“Well, I guess I’m just an eager beaver here. And don’t worry, I won’t steal all your snacks, I brought my own.” She said opening her backpack and pulling out a thermostat of soup, then reaching further into it looking for something. “Also, I know it’s not big but,” she pulled out several packs of very American looking sweets and handed them towards Patricia. “A little birdie told me it was your birthday, it’s only small but I thought you might appreciate it.”

“KT, this is was too Sweet, I can’t believe it.”

“You can thank me later.” And as if on cue, Mr, Sweet stood up at the front of the sea of blankets and began speaking to the students.

“Well hello there, I hope we’re all having a lovely morning and our brains are feeling refreshed and ready for todays lesson. One quick question, can we all hear me alright at the back?”

A loud grunt came from Mick who had half an apple in his mouth, and Fabian awkwardly held his thumb into the air indicating their readiness for the class to begin.

“Excellent, well, I guess I should begin by welcoming you all here to this historic park, a little spot of heaven, a spot of calm in this concrete jungle we call New York. It’s idyllic, and a personal zen spot for so many. Some of you may have been here before in your free time, but I wanted to bring you here for a lesson because it’s something everyone needs to experience. So today, for this lesson we’ll take a quick look at the history of American founding and- I say have we picked up a stray along the way?” Sweetie paused making eye contact with the girls spot making eye contact with KT.

Sheepishly, she stood up and tried to talk to the man suddenly nervous about if this had been a good idea.

“Erm, yeah, hi. I met a few of your students the other day, and you see I’ve sent off a scholarship application recently, so I thought it might be nice to come and see myself what it’s like to have lessons under your, mighty fine-looking institution.”

“Ah, well then,” Sweet started coughing a little and almost embarrassed at the compliments towards the school he had spent so much of his time building up. “Yes, here at Frobisher Academy we do love people to have a real _zeal_ about learning, so I guess it would be rude to send you away. Please, sit. And, welcome to Frobisher for a day, miss?”

“KT, KT Rush.” The words fell messily from her mouth but she had been excited to be allowed to stay, and she practically dropped down to the floor like a pin from Victors pocket.

“Well then students, I hope the rest of you will take example from miss Rush, and be prepared for the excitement of todays lesson. And, since we all are surely still rolling in the excitement from seeing Hamilton last night, I thought it may be useful to address some of the themes Americans keep close to the heart, and why they value these things, since your brains should still be fresh from yesterdays fun.” Patricia faked a yawn at Joy who playfully threw a grape in her open mouth. “I know when I lived here, it was awfully difficult to understand the reasoning of why things like, free healthcare, were a controversial topic, before I looked back at the history.”

“Hold on a minute, you used to live in America?” Jerome yelled clearly bewildered by this fact, but Sweetie coughed clearly embarrassed by this disturbance.

“Yes, Jerome, a very long time ago. Which is why you should take good use of this lesson because I’ve lived in both sides of the coin. So, I understand why certain ideas here gained popularity. So, if I ask about the French aristocrat Alexis de-Tocqueville, can anyone answer what kind of tyranny he warned against?” When no hands were raised, Sweet scanned the crowd again before continuing. “Perhaps one of our Americans can help, Nina, or KT?”

KT cautiously raised her own hand when Nina shrugged off the question, and Mr. Sweet ushered her to answer.

“The Majority, sir.”

“Excellent, and would you like to explain to our students what that means?”

KT looked incredibly hesitant at first, but Joy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she felt a sudden wave of confidence overtake her.

“Well sir, I guess it’s simple really…”

* * *

After the lesson was over, KT helped the girls pack the rubbish back into the basket to return to the hotel. She quickly went to whisper something to Joy, but felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Mr. Sweet stood before her.

“Oh, hello I’m so sorry if it seemed rude my just, crashing your lesson. It just seemed like a good opportunity to…”

“Oh, don’t fret, that’s not why I’m here. I was actually hoping to say, KT, is that short for something?” Joy looked excited as KT spoke to Sweet and tried to hold Patricia back from returning to the coach.

“Um, yeah it’s, Kara-Tatiana. Weird name I know.”

“Ah, yes I remember seeing your application come through just before we left. Well, I just wanted to thank you for your contribution to the class today, and I’ll definitely make note of it on your application. We must be off, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rush.”

As soon as he had walked away, Joy ran over and grabbed her arms, shaking with excitement, and jumping up and down and Patricia and Mara just smiled at the young girls _joy._

“Oh my god! Did you hear that? I’ve never heard Sweetie sound so, not grouchy before? This could be amazing for your application.”

“Hey, I don’t want to get my hopes up too high, but, it sounded promising?” Suddenly, KT gave Joy a big hug, and finally whispered in Joys ear. Joy smiled back to the girl and flashed her a quick smile.

“Anyway, Patricia, wanna go for a quick walk round the park?” Patricia’s face was confused and she pointed abruptly back to the walk they had come.

“Erm, you know the coach is leaving soon.”

“Yeah, and what. You heard what he said. It’s our free time now. We can get the subway back later; the fresh air feels good don’t you think?”

“Whatever you say I guess, let’s walk then.”

As they head off in the opposite direction, Joy turned back to see KT sending her a thumbs up and turning to Mara.

“Do you think she suspects it?”

“Oh, not a thing. That’s just how Patricia is. I can’t believe how cute this is going to be for her.” Mara cooed watching Joy lead Patricia away, and high fiving her new friend.

Ahead, Joy pulled Patricia slightly off the path and towards a large weeping willow, with the branches of leaves so long they all couched the floor offering total seclusion from the rest of the world.

“Joy what are you doing?”

“That tree looks perfect for… a nature wee. Yeah, I cant see a bathroom and nature is suddenly calling strong.”

“Well should I wait outside?” Patricia asked as Joy went to pull apart the branches.

“Absolutely not. We’ve shared stalls before. Just come in with me.”

Patricia rolled her eyes and followed her friend into the tree, and within an instant all her confusion was wavered when she saw what was inside.

“What is all this?” And suddenly she heard a familiar voice, and a head of blonde hair poked its was around the centre of the tree.

“Happy birthday, Patricia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just FLEW because I enjoyed it so much. Hope you all do too.


	15. Dates and daddy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Patricia spends her birthday date with Eddie, will some truths begin to unfold?

Patricia’s mouth had been hung open since she had walked into the private weeping willow. Wrapped around the trees centre were fairy lights, which extended onto several branches. A blanket was laid out on the floor, with two champagne flutes stood up. Bunting was woven around several low hanging branches, electric tealights were spread across the floor, and then the blonde head of hair just made the experience all the more magical.

“Happy birthday, Patricia.” He said walking over, with a corked bottle in his hand.

“Did you do all of this?” She breathed out, for the second time today, completely taken aback by her surroundings. She couldn’t believe that someone could completely change the inside of a tree into its own small paradise.

“Well, I had some help from KT, I can’t take all the credit. Also, thanks Joy.” He waved to the girl behind Patricia who she had almost completely forgotten about.

“It’s no problem. I guess I’ll give you two some space. I’ll not be too far away Patricia. KT, Mara and I are just going to go for a walk. I’ll see you two later.” After Patricia mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ her way, she turned back to Eddie who had picked up a corked bottle from the basket.

“It’s not champagnes of anything fancy, but I thought it looked nice.”

“How do you even get your hands-on alcohol, isn’t America like super strict on this?” Patricia joked knowing full well how easy it was in England to get alcohol.

“Oh, I have my ways don’t you worry.” He responded as he poured some of the liquid into a flute and handed it to her as they both sat on the blanket in their own secluded spot. “And by that, I mean my mom bought it for me at Christmas. I thought I’d save it for a special occasion.”

The way Patricia laughed at his remark sent a small somersault in his stomach and he realised after a few moments his smile towards her had maybe lingered a few seconds too long. As if by reflex, he instantly pulled some goods from his own bag and handed them too her.

“Croissant?” He asked nervously holding it towards her.

“You know, I don’t know how many of these I’ve been fed today. Is this a secret birthday tradition everyone but me partakes in? Croissants, of all things?”

Her sarcasm was something that over and over again was making him laugh each time. He noticed that not many people would be able to match her wits, which he was beginning to really like about her.

“Not that I can say I’ve heard of. I just know a really good bakery round here. However, whoever fed you your previous ones is about to be put to shame, I can guarantee I’ve brought you the best, birthday croissant you’ll ever have.”

“Wow,” she uttered with her mouth full as she took her first bite, “I think maybe you did just win this competition you created. I can’t say many birthday croissants have compared to this. If this is your way of making up for any past Houdini acts, consider the slate totally cleared.”

“Well, what can you say, like father like son and whatnot.” He snorted out the joke without thinking. Patricia looked at him for a moment, aware now this was the second time he had mentioned his dad, and thinking maybe it was now appropriate to ask questions, her curiosity taking over.

“What actually happened to your dad? I know it’s just you and your mum. Do you ever see him?”

“Actually, I guess I kind of wanted to talk to you about that.” He thought about it, and now seemed like a perfect chance to tell her exactly who he was. It would surely need to come out eventually, and since she had brought the topic up, why not. “You see, remember when I ran away in the museum the first time we met. There was a reason.” He was trying to get the words out but it was feeling more and more like the lump in his throat was closing up. “He moved away to England, to teach at a school shortly after I was born. No clue where though. He just started telling my mum there were people there who could keep me safe, she thinks his trauma from Amelia’s death came back. But then he just went anyway, she tried to get him to therapy, but he just left. I guess something about our conversation, it just triggered my fight or flight.”

Patricia’s eyes softened as he spoke and she thought about all the stick he had given him for running away.

“I gave you so much shit, and that’s the reason you ran away? You were somehow scared you were going to see your dad. Why didn’t you tell me, I wouldn’t have gone so harsh on you?”

“Well, I guess there’s something about telling a girl that you might already have a massive crush on all about your daddy issues, she might get scared off. And I didn’t want you pulling a Houdini on me. Because I’m rather enjoying your company you know.”

The blush that splashed her cheeks was very visible and obvious. It made Eddie smile too, before she eventually tried to pull the conversation away from the compliments she didn’t know how to handle, and instead opted for self-depreciation.

“Yeah, well, I could hardly judge you for daddy issues could I. You’re looking at the world champion for mummy, daddy, and sister issues.” Eddies face pulled in fake shock and grateful for her understanding of his own personal plights.

“Pray tell, my dear.” He said in his oh so American voice.

“How much time’ve you got there mate?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” He said looking into her eyes and yet again she found herself turning red all over. In staring back into his eyes, a realisation suddenly hit her, that she really was beginning to fall for this boy so soon after meeting him. And one though plastered itself in her brain, like big bold letter, red like a warning.

Oh Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only a tiny baby chapter but I can assure you the next one is beefy (in both size and content)


	16. Partys and problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patricias birthday party brings everyone together, it risks ripping everyone apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, posting two chapters in one night? Who am I?

“Okay girls, are we feeling the blue dress, or the purple?” Joy asked all the girls, who were currently getting ready in the hotel room.

“Blue, it suits your completion, far more.” Amber said lifting herself up from where she had been filling in Mara’s eyebrows.

All the girls had congregated in one room, preparing for the night ahead. It had looked, at present, as if a tornado had run through the room. Eyeshadow pallets were littered all around the room, different combinations of jeans, nice tops, and dresses all in mini piles as the girls hadn’t been able to decide on any, and wanted advice, and the brushes had all mingled into one pile and the girls desperately searched for their own in the mess.

“Hey, Nina, can I borrow your Morphe pallet? I’m feeling a red look tonight but I only brought my pink pallet.” Things were flung across the room as the girls realised it was close to 6:30 and they had told the boys to be on time, whilst all of them had barely even begun getting close to finishing.

After a few moments, Patricia emerged from the bathroom and the room gasped a bit. She had opted for a classic little black dress, up to mid-thigh and figure hugging, with spaghetti straps at the top. She had accessorised it with a double eyelet belt, a group of chunky necklaces, her new skull tights and new boots.

“Patricia, you look, wow.” Mara mouthed as she saw the girl come out.

“Exactly. This is so, wow.” Amber followed awe struck at her friend.

“God, if this is our reaction, Eddies jaw is going to hit the floor.” Joy joked as she saw her friend, who looked totally stunning at this moment. “Oh my god I can’t believe we forgot, your badge, it’s right here!”

“I’m no where near ready, I still have all my eye make-up and brows to do. How much time to we have?” Patricia asked diverting the conversation and glad her foundation would cover up any hint of heat in her cheeks. Joy ran over and began pinning her badge onto her dress, it was rather comically large with 17 in big letters, but somehow, she didn’t hate it.

“You have 15 minutes gal. And I didn’t know Eddie was coming. When was this agreed huh?” Nina joined in on the teasing, glad to see her friend so happily getting on with someone, a rare sight.

“She invited him and KT after their date today. Which was epic by the way. That tree was the cutest thing I think I ever saw. Wasn’t it Patricia?”

“Yes, it was gorgeous, now let me get ready quick, we’re all behind the schedule _we_ set remember?”

Though she sounded in a huff, the rest of the girls had decided to ignore it, and resume their make-up. Amber finished first, having been getting ready gradually all day in stages excited for an excuse to get dolled up. Followed by Joy who finished shortly after, they began cleaning the room gradually organising what they could into piles and putting them into different areas where they seemed to belong more. Everyone had seemed to finish just as the first knock on the door came, and Patricia threw the last of her make up into the bag it belonged to and threw it onto the dressed. In came Jerome and Alfie, looking very refreshed and very obviously concealing a bottle under their jackets.

“Happy birthday, again!” Alfie yelled running up to Patricia, and stopping short of her. “Wow.” He said again seeing her dress.

“Who knew you scrubbed up well?” Jerome asked following Alfie towards the end of the Room Patricia was at. They pulled their friend into a group hug and as they pulled away, she had a smile on her face and looked the two of them up and down.

“I could say the same to you. The black fit is nice, who’re you trying to impress, eh?” She asked causing him to snort out. “And red wine too, you know that’s an aphrodisiac right? Hoping to get lucky eh?”

“Now Patty cakes, play nice. I just know how to come prepared for one of my best friends’ birthdays. And that it’s polite to show up with your own drinks to someone else’s party.”

“Not a party, remember?” Nina said from the background, still mildly concerned about being found out. “Simply, a group of housemates, and a few extras, just hanging out in a hotel room, having a few drinks. It’s a gathering, yeah.” Jerome laughed at Nina’s comment before taking a seat on the desk chair.

“Ah, yes well the rules of gatherings are strictly similar to the rules of parties. Whilst not essential to bring your own drinks, it’s polite. Because you never know if the gathering of people may run out.”

As soon as Jerome finished speaking, a soft knock came from the hotel room and Joy walked over to open it, as Jerome and Alfie quickly concealed their own alcohol from fear Mr. Sweet would be at the door. Instead, Eddie and KT were quickly ushered in, with Eddie holding a crate of beer.

“God, we’re all lucky Sweetie didn’t catch you two with that. No other alcohol more inconspicuous?” Patricia asked as Eddie placed the crate onto the desk by Jerome with a heavy sigh.

“You know, here it’s pretty hard to get alcohol that your parents don’t get you. There’s this unspoken rule, you get what you get.” He joked before KT began rustling in her bag. “Anyway, we got the goods.”

Suddenly, KT pulled out a large stack of red solo cups from her bag and placed them on the table, and a bottle of mixer which she added to the pile of fizzy drinks.

“Yep, a whole load of red cups, got on special request from one Mara Jaffray.” KT smiled as everyone else in the room looked confused to the girl.

“What, you see them in films all the time! If we’re going to get drunk in America, we might as well have the full experience, am I right?”

At that moment, the door opened again and KT and Eddie shuffled a bit to hide the alcohol, and Jerome jumped up from his seat to join the blockade. After the quick shuffle, Mick and Fabian walked in and noticed the threes concerned faces, they looked confused, and all the more confused as they sighed out of relief and moved back to where they were, and then they saw the desk filled with drinks.

“Okay, so just having a couple of drinks, how’s that one looking?” Fabian asked looking at the girls who were all dressed up.

“Oh, apparently long out the window. Mara’s been talking about having the ‘full American drinking experience’ before you got here.” Patricia joked out as Jerome and Alfie laughed and Maras face contorted.

“Hey, I didn’t say it like that.” She said realising how her statement made her sound ready to get white girl sorority wasted, when in reality, she had simply gotten over-excited by some red cups.

“I’m only teasing, come on Mara, let’s pour our resident drunk a drink? Should we get started I hear?” After her words came out, everyone stood up and walked to the designated drinks desk, and began pouring lemonade into cups whilst Patricia pulled one of the vodka bottles out from under her bed.

“Is the birthday girl feeling any drinking games by any chance?” Jerome asked pulling a deck of cards from inside of his jacket and tossing them to his friend. Her eyes lit up and she pulled all the cards out from the packet.

“Absolutely,” She said with a devilish look in her eyes before turning around to everyone and raising her voice. “Right, once you have all collected some of your finest Aldi’s own vodka, please form a circle on the floor. Birthday girls’ rules.”

Everyone somehow managed to squeeze into a circle on the floor between the beds, though it was more of an oval, comically misshaped. Patricia quickly put a lone red cup in the middle and began pouring some of her own drink in, before reaching over to grab Jerome’s wine, Alfie’s VK, and Eddies beer and pouring that in too.

“Always polite to ask Trixie.” Jerome joked as he watched her arrange the cards into a circle surrounding the king cup.

“It’s ring of fire Jerome, you know how it is.”

“Not again.” Nina sighed as she watched the game get set up.

“Hey, Joy. I’ve heard people say never to drink with the English before, should I be concerned by this?” KT asked the girl on her side concerned by the rules she didn’t know.

“Oh, we’re not that bad. Only when Patricia’s leading should you be concerned. So, it’s just your unlucky day.” She joked back and KT smiled back at the girl, as Patricia tried explaining the rules far too fast.

“Okay, I still don’t understand a thing.” Eddie said as soon as the instructions were over and Patricia snorted.

“It’s cool dude,” Alfie chimed from besides him. “I’ve played this game a million times. Only one person really needs to know, you can call them the grand dictator if you will, that’s what I call Patricia anyway. Just sit back and get told what to do.”

“Okay, enough talking now,” Patricia said leaning forward and pulling a card from the circle. “Okay, six, dicks, boys drink.”

The game flowed somewhat smoothly, bar moments when waterfall emerged and the rules needed to be explained multiple times to the players, and the politics of breaking the circle, does it could if the player wasn’t explicitly aware of the rule. Eventually, the final king card was pulled by Alfie who gave a long-defeated breath.

“Are you serious?” He asked picking up the king cup and smelling it. “I can smell the red wine already. Man, Jerome you need to start drinking nice things.” It wasn’t long before the chanting begun, started by Patricia and Jerome.

“We like to drink with Alfie, because Alfie is our mate, and when we drink with Alfie, he gets it down in eight…” The pained look on Alfie’s face was clear as he quickly begun chugging back the drink in hand. “Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…” And on perfect cue, he finished and put the cup upside down on his head, and held his tongue out in disgust.

“Man grab me some lemonade that was disgusting.” Everyone began laughing at his misfortune as Fabian handed him the large bottle of lemonade, as Alfie retrieved the cup on his head to chase it down. “So, what next? Ride the bus where everyone except me rides the bus?”

There was another knock on the door, and everyone made a quick ditch move to hide the alcohol behind some sort of side and before they had finished, three girls from Hathor house bobbed their head round the door, and more sighs of relief were heard.

“Hey, we heard some of the chanting, and we wanted to see if we could join?” Marley asked as Tess and Scarlet poked their head round the door afterwards. “We have our own alcohol if that’s an issue?”

Everyone in the room looked around and shrugged their shoulders.

“I guess three more can’t hurt. But we might need to be a bit quieter. Come on in.” Patricia said as the girls excitedly ran back to their room and brought back with them more drinks. “So, how many people in the school have you been sourcing drinks for, Jerome?”

“I told you, everyone knows I can get everything and anything.” He responded with a wink as the girls from Hathor sat on the bed behind the circle. “So, Patricia, as the birthday girl, would you like to ride the bus?”

* * *

The game of ride the bus had gotten everyone gradually tipsier, and a few more members of Hathor house had ended up in the room, and even two lads from Isis house had appeared, and the room had seemed to be getting too cramped for drinking games. People had begun forming their own little groups of discussion across the room. The first bottle of vodka had been emptied and the second one had been running low now.

“Hey there kid.” Patricia said walking up to Eddie.

“Alright yacker.” He responded putting an arm around her.

“I’m fine, I just came over to be cheeky and ask if I could steal one of these.” She asked pulling one of his and KTs beers from the crate besides him.

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t allow a girl one of the finest buds on her birthday? Of course, you can.” He said as he leant down and pasted a small kiss on her forehead.

“Anyway, I think I’m going to go chat with the girls for a moment. I’ll see you in a bit. And try not to let the Hathor girls snag you, I overheard Ella saying how fit you are. I don’t plan on fighting over a boy ever, but she could tempt me.”

“I promise I won’t get snagged away. Go have fun.” He wished her off before KT came to his side and began whispering in hushed tones.

“Eddie, do you not think this is a bit risky. We’re in their hotel room, and there’s a lot more people here now. Do you not think it’s more likely to get caught out now?”

“It should be okay, you know. This is the girl’s floor, so my dad will be downstairs anyway. If anyone does catch us, it’ll be their other teacher. And I can’t just disappear on her birthday. She looks so happy you know.” He said glancing over. She really was something else right now. He had never fallen for a girl so fast, and he was confused by all his feelings, but he felt completely happy in them.

“Okay, if you say so. Anyway, you go do some mingling with the lads. I’ll go speak to the girls.” The two parted their separate ways and KT arrived to the girls who were all discussing their trip so far.

“Hey KT, we were just talking about how much they love our great nation.” Nina said towards her fellow American. “And, they’ve insulted my accent a lot less since being here, I guess we’re making progress.”

“Hey, I haven’t insulted your accent in like, months.” Patricia detected with a light laugh and Nina rolled her eyes.

“Literally in the airport you mocked the way I said water.” As everyone laughed at the comment, no one had noticed Joy and KT reaching to hold each other’s hand.

“Anyway, who’s excited for tomorrow, who doesn’t love a trip to the immigration museum on a hangover?” Mara asked the tipsiness becoming evident.

“Was that Mara, being sarcastic, about education?” Joy asked shocked as Mara skipped off to spend time with Mick.

“Yeah, I think she also admitted she’s drank enough to be hungover tomorrow.” Patricia said taking another sip of her beer. “I think I’m just on the borderlines, between tipsy and quite tipsy, you know. Like one last game won’t hurt.”

Patricia took this as a chance to walk over to Eddie and pull him away from the boys for a moment.

“So, we were thinking about one last game before we send everyone on their merry way, before Mrs Andrews comes around for room inspection. What do you think?” She asked looking him in the eyes with her arms wrapped around his hips, and his around her shoulders.

“Sounds good to me. Also, might I just say that you look beautiful today, I wanted to say when I came in but I didn’t want to embarrass anyone and all, but I could hardly take my eyes from you. Also, your friends Jerome and Alfie, they’ve just given me the whole Spanish inquisition, making sure I’m good for you. They care about you a lot.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to ask them about their findings very shortly. Now, will you help me get onto this chair in a moment please?” The next thing he knew she was up on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, which she quickly depend, before eventually stopping suddenly aware she was still in public. He smiled down to her as she turned and tapped one girl on the shoulder and spoke to her, and watched as the whole room went quieter as the message seemed to spread. Eventually, everyone was quiet and looking at Patricia who was holding his hand as she mounted herself up on the chair.

“Right lads, to end the night, I’m thinking one last game of never have I ever. No cards, no mess, only one person speaks at a time. Simple, the rules for anyone who may have lived under a rock, someone says never have I ever, if you have done said thing, drink. So, if we could all sit down somewhere, try and squeeze us all on beds and floor space, that would be great if it could mildly, in some distinguishable way, resemble a circle. We can get abstract here, but you know how it is, cheers.”

As soon as her announcement was over, Patricia sat on the desk with her legs dangling over, and Eddie sat beside her. The rest of Sibuna all sat on her own bed, and the rest of the house on Nina’s, whilst Joy and KT sat on Joys bed. The remaining Hathor students found spaces on the floor, and the two boys from Isis had manages to get a seat on the other desk, and two Hathor girls pulled the desk chairs to their little floor circle.

“Not fair,” Laura said as Eddie and Lily brought the chairs to the circle.

“You snooze you lose” Lily joked before Patricia pulled back the attention of the room.

“Okay, so who wants to start?”

“Oh, me first! Never have I ever fancied a teacher.” Amber yelled out. A fair few of them drank, as well as Patricia and Jerome, who both gave each other a knowing glance about their crushes from the year before.

“Okay, never have I ever…” Nina contemplated for a second trying to think of something she hadn’t done. “Never have I ever kissed an American.” Several sighs came across the room as multiple people began drinking including her own boyfriend.

The turns kept going around in the circle, and it reached Mick who looked at all the girls in his house before speaking.

“Never have I ever switched beds since moving to school.” It was a sigh but every single girl bar Nina sighed. It had been a running joke once Joy had returned how much bedhopping occurred in the house, and not the gossip kind, just the pure beef kind.

“Okay, never have I ever lost my virginity.” Jerome responded thinking of the first thought that came to his head, and he watched as several members of the room began drinking. Most people held their eyes on Nina and Fabian who both sipped and began facing a slew of questioning. Since everyone was distracted, it had meant no one was able to notice the way Jerome was staring as Mara and Mick, who had also taken a big sip from their glass.

He had been pulled from his thoughts when KT from behind had yelled towards him.

“Jerry, I would like to raise you, that virginity is a social construct aimed at holding women down, however also, I would like to drink, so you’ve stumped me here.” Joy laughed as she playfully hit KTs shoulder and gave her a quick peck. Jerome resumed his attention back to the room, where Amber was still questioning Fabian and Nina, and tried to pull himself away from thinking about Mick and Mara.

As soon as Amber had finished yelling, she said a polite sorry to the room as the chain went around with more questions.

“Okay, never have I ever been attracted to the same gender.” On that moment, nearly the whole room drank. “Wow, is there something in the water?”

“I think Isis house have the schools token straights.” Tess joked and the boy blushed.

“Okay, never have I ever… thrown up from alcohol.” Patricia said and made direct eye contact with Alfie.

“Man, I thought we were too mature to be targeting at the old age of 17, now Trixie.” Her initial response, was like a mature adult, to grab an empty cup at him. “Whoa, flashbacks to Nina’s first day then, surprised it was empty.”

“Never have I ever, been kidnapped? I Don’t know I’m bad at these.”

Almost half of the Anubis residents attempted to take a sip as subtly as they could, with Jerome and Patricia once again giving each other a subtle glance and giggling to one another.

“Okay, never have I ever, taken a shower with someone else” Amber said, and yet again Fabian and Nina drank, invoking yet another tirade of questions from Amber. Whilst everyone else was busy watching that, Eddie leant towards Patricia.

“No matter how subtle that was, I noticed that drink for my question. How the hell did that happen?”

“It’s a very long story. Maybe I’ll tell you someday. Who knows.” Gradually, as people drank more, the questions became more and more risqué, as it made the way around the room again.

“I’ve got a good one, never have I ever done the deed in public.” One of the Hathor girls said and Jerome felt his cheeks flush when he saw Mick and Mara drink. Was it anger that Mick was holding back the truth from Mara, his friend? Was it jealousy? He could no longer tell.

"Never have I ever, smoked weed." Another one which caught out a large portion of the room, including Jerome, Alfie and Patricia. 

"So that's where you three skulk off together when you're not playing pranks." Fabian said. "Sometimes when I see you three leave together, I get scared every time I open my door. That explains why I never hear about someone getting drenched after seeing you lot sneak away."

“Okay, never have I ever stabbed a 12-year-old.” Ella said and suddenly the whole room looked at her. “What, I haven’t done it, I’d be more concerned if I had.” Everyone began laughing at her, as Jerome prepared to take his turn.

“Never have I ever, kept a major lie from the person I’m seeing.” Eddie took a panicked breath, wondering if this guy he barely knew had somehow found out about his dad, but from the look on Jerome’s face, he was staring instead at Mick, who’s head was held down as if to avoid this whole interaction. “No one want to come forward? I guess everyone’s definition of major differs, eh Mick where would you draw the line?”

“Do you want to shut your mouth?” Mick asked shifting fast to face the fellow blonde. “Before I close if for you.”

“Mick, what’s he talking about?” Mara asked with wide eyes, wondering what she was missing.

“It’s nothing, just Jerome trying to be a worm is all.”

“Mick this doesn’t sound like nothing, talk to me okay.” She had almost forgotten the fact that the room was filled with people. Everyone was now staring, and Emily leaned over to Laura to ask what the hell was going on, but no one in Hathor had a clue.

“Yeah mick, why don’t you tell her. In fact, tell everyone,” He gestured to the whole room with his arms, apparently he was aware of the crown onlooking this domestic. “we’re all gasping with anticipation. Go ahead yeah?”

“Would you shut up Jerome! I’m moving to Australia okay!” It had burst from his mouth, and the second he said it, he could already see the tiny droplets of water appear in Maras eyes. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“When are you going?” She asked bluntly trying to show no emotions.

“Three days after we return.” He responded, not knowing how to deal with the situation that had emerged.

“And when,” her voice now sounded more sad than angry, as if she was feeling betrayed by what had happened. “When did you find out?”

“Three weeks ago.” He responded and held his head low in shame. He went to hold her hand, but she swatted it away and stood up before running out of the room. “Mara!” Mick yelled ready to follow her out of the room, but Nina ran over to stop him.

“I think she might just need a moment to herself Mick.” He signed and held his hands above his head, before turning back to Jerome.

“You!” He said before storming over to the boy on the bed whose face was fallen slightly. “You did this!”

“I never meant to hurt her Mick! I swear, she deserved to know the truth. Were you ever going to tell her? They say you booked your flight and got into a taxi?” As Jerome continued speaking, Mick approached him and swung at the boy who was still sat on the bed. Jerome, in a truly graceful manned, leaned back and fell straight off the bed with a loud THUD.

“You didn’t want to hurt her, eh? Then you tell me why your silly comment has her running off in tears?” Mick said approaching Jerome from around the bed. Jerome then, nimbly hopped back over the bed and nearly fell onto Lily, who smiled up at him as she helped him gain his balance.

“Come on now Mick, stop following me before someone else gets hurt.”

“The only person getting hurt tonight is you Jerry.” As he stood between Emily and Laura, he swung his fist back and Jerome yet again stumbled away.

“Mick, you need to calm down,” Patricia commented as Mick had followed Jerome past their table. She had reached out to grab his arm, but he shrugged it off. At this moment, Eddie shot up to grab the boy who had been chasing Jerome.

“Listen here, you need to calm down…” But in a moment, he felt himself pushed off towards the wall.

“I wish people would stop telling me what to do!” He yelled and quickly seemed to be hit back into reality, and realised he had shoved Eddie. “Mate I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”

“Nah dude, I’m fine just, can you calm down okay?”

“What on earth is the noise coming from this room!” Suddenly silence fell across the whole room. They turned swiftly to see the source of the voice. Patricia gulped, as he looked around the whole room, evidence of alcohol littered around, and half the bloody school year in her room, and her sat with the incriminating 17 badge. Any guesses who could possibly be the host of this calamity? “Well, what would we have here?” He asked with his face turning near red with anger.

“Mr. Sweet, we can explain.” Tess said standing from the floor panicked.

“Explain what? The empty vodka bottles, they’re a fake, are they? And the red wine too? All props for another play? We’re just rehearsing in here are we?”

“Okay yeah it sounds more stupid when you say it out loud.” She said hanging her head in shame.

“I must say, I am incredibly disappointed! We are in a foreign country, do you know how reckless this is, not to mention none of you are even of age back home, what the hell are you thinking doing it here?” His face was getting more and more red as he looked around. I mean, it doesn’t surprise me the Anubis are at the centre of this. Hathor, I wish I was surprised to see you all in here, but Isis house,” the two boys raised their heads before hanging them back in shame. 

KT and Eddie both from across the room could feel their hearts beating, and made eye contact. They had truly been rumbled. Eddie just had to keep reminding himself that his dad hadn’t seen him in 17 years, he would have no way to know who he was now.

“Miss Rush, you too?” The disappointment was laced strong in his voice.

“I’m so sorry sir, I really am. Will this affect my application?” She asked suddenly scared by everything.

“Like I said earlier, I will make note of my impressions from you this trip.” He said and KT tried to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes. Joy reached an arm around her and held her tight, making her feel comforted.

“Can any of you even consider this kind of issue you caused? The school may not get the deposit back, someone could have been seriously injured, you all could have…” He paused his yelling for a moment, as his eyes fell on the other side of the room. It felt like so much flashed behind his eyes and in that moment, he could only say one word.

“Edison?” He asked. Suddenly all eyes were on Eddie, and Patricia widened her eyes, trying to piece everything together in her own brain. What was going on?

“Hi… Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told you it was gonna be beefy. Here's me now logging off and saying goodnight because this has truly shattered me.


	17. reunions and resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aftermath of the party takes its toll on everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to all the mum friends on a night out, because I'm always the one crying in the kebab shop at the end of the night. Mum friends, you're the best x

“Hi… Dad” The words escaped Eddies mouth as he saw before him the only man who could possibly be his dad. He looked a lot alike the images his mum had shown him, and hadn’t aged much in the years, though there were many more obvious age lines, and greying hair. He looked at the man’s face, and like putting together pieces of a puzzle, he noticed all the things in him which he shared, like their brown eyes, or rounded jawlines. But for a large part of him, it just felt as if he were just looking at a ghost, or stuck in a bad dream. But quickly, it was time to wake up as one voice pulled his attention away.

“Mr. Sweets your dad?” Patricia asked looking into Eddies eyes, and he could see so much anger cross her eyebrows. He quickly began bumbling to get words out, but Patricia simply spoke over him. “You knew this entire time and you didn’t tell me?”

“Patricia it’s not like that!”

“Were you just using us this whole time? Found your ticket in to reunite with daddy!” She may have been yelling, but he could see the glisten in her eye as she shot venom from her tongue.

“No, I would never!”

“Just get out!” She yelled and this time, her voice completely cracked when she did. Patricia was not one to show her emotions and was suddenly aware everyone heard that, so quickly sucked in another deep breath and tried again. “Didn’t you hear me the first time, get out!”

“I think Miss Williamson has a point,” Mr. Sweet spoke distracting the attention away from the domestic in the corner. “If everyone could make their way back to their _own_ hotel rooms, and Edison, if I could have a word outside.”

Everyone quickly began scurrying away to their rooms from Hathor and Isis, the Anubis residents lingered a few moments longer, before Mr. Sweet ushered them again to vacate the room, as KT gave Joy a kiss on the lips as she stood up.

“Call me if you need me okay, I’ll explain everything tomorrow, look after Patricia please.” She said to Joy as she went towards the door and stopped to look at Eddie, who was still in the corner trying to reason with Patricia.

“Patricia, please let me explain.”

“I don’t want to hear another word from you. I told you everything about my family, _everything_! And you were just trying to get an in with your dad!”

“That’s not how it was I promise, please just listen to me,”

“Get. Out.” Was all she said with word, but he could see through the smudges in her mascara the hatred in her eyes. She didn’t need to say any more. He sighed defeatedly, and grabbed his jacket from the chair.

“I’ll explain tomorrow, okay?” He said before she threw the closest thing she could find at him, a pen on her desk. He tried to duck from its aim, as she screamed out one more time, and he felt the pain in his chest.

Once in the hallway, he began heading towards the elevator doors, before hearing his name shouted again, from behind him.

“Edison!” He continued to walk away not turning around. “Edison Sweet come back here right now!”

This was what had managed to grind Eddies gears, as he turned and stormed back towards the man who hadn’t been there. He stormed up and stopped shortly in front of him, and KT hovered from the side-lines, wary of this whole situation.

“It’s _Eddie Miller_ , not Edison Sweet.” He spat the last two words out like they were stale bread. “And it’s been Eddie Miller for years. But you wouldn’t know, would you? You can only know things about your child if you decide to stay in their life. But again, you wouldn’t know THAT either now would you Eric!”

“Edison-“

“Eddie.”

“Eddie, listen I know I have made mistakes, but please let me speak to you, have a tea, sober up a bit maybe.”

“No, you don’t get to have that let’s have a family chat when it suits you. You didn’t seem to want family chats when I was the only kid in class whose dad didn’t come to parent’s evening. You didn’t want a family chat when I had to have ‘the talk’ from KTs grandad, you didn’t want a family chat when I was kicked out of my last school. You missed my first words; do you want to know what it was? Dad. I tried to ask where you were as soon as I learnt to talk. _God_ , Isn’t that just pathetic?”

“Eddie-“

“And another thing, you know who was there for mom, every single year for Amelia’s birthday? Not you. No, you swanned off, got yourself a whole new life in England. Hey, the pay check must be good at least from what it is you send us. Tell me, how much better is being rich that having a family? I always wonder.”

“Eddie, stop!” Mr. Sweet yelled, But Eddie didn’t seem far from over.

“Stop what? You wanted to catch up, there’s 17 years I need to talk fast if you wanna get as much in in the 10 seconds before I turn around and leave for good.”

“Just stop yelling please, and come back this way please.” Mr sweet was pleading, and for a half second, Eddie looked as if he was genuinely thinking through his prospects here. But then the pain of seeing Patricia’s face struck him like a hot knife, and the anger he had built up his whole life took over again.

“Come on KT, let’s go.” The girl shot a semi-sympathetic look to the school teacher, but the grabbed her friends’ arm, and turned around swiftly just in time for the elevator to ding open.

As soon as the door closed, a rush of emotions hit him like a tonne of bricks. He lent back against the wall and felt himself sinking down and shoving the palms of his hands over his eyes to stop the obvious tears that had formed.

“Eddie, hey buddy,” KT instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him there while he cried. “It’s okay, alright. I’ve got you okay.”

* * *

“We’ve got you Patricia okay?”

Joy and Nina both were on either side of Patricia, who had found her way down to the floor from the wall she had lent on. Joy was stroking her friend’s hair, whilst Nina was rubbing circles into her arms with her thumb.

“We’re here for you okay.” Nina had a very soothing voice when she needed to, and right now it was one of the only things stopping Patricia from screaming down the whole hotel. She had both her arms wrapped around her knees, with her head face down, as if to try and hide the fact she had been crying. Joy and Nina both shared a glance to one another and exchanged soft eyes both unsure how to handle the situation they were in. Seeing Patricia cry was far from normal.

“Okay Trix, I’m gonna go get you some water okay? You might just be a bit drunk.” Nina raised herself from where she had been placed and made her was slowly to the bathroom and grabbing the glass in there. On her way back the door creaked open, and Mrs. Andrews walked in.

“You know what girls, I can’t begin to explain how disappointed I am in you all, Mr. Sweet’s just explained the whole thing to me and…” She paused when her eyes fell to Patricia on the floor and she walked over to her. “Oh my, whatever’s happened here. Stop fretting love. Whatever disciplinary action, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” When Patricia showed no signs of stopping her crying, Mrs. Andrews tried again. “Listen, this isn’t the first school trip where kids have been found drinking and it certainly won’t be the last. Come on love, let’s get you into bed.”

“He’s a dick.” Was all Patricia mustered out before moving her head slightly to wipe away her tears, still not letting anyone see.

“I know he can be annoying but I wouldn’t go talking about your headteacher that way.”

“She means, his son.” Nina said from behind. This pricked Daphne’s ears and she stood up now to talk to Nina, leaving Joy with the crying girl.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“Sweeties son, Eddie, he’s been hanging out with us for a while, only, he never told any of us that small bit of detail. It’s kind of made us all question if he really had honest intentions in the first place you know, miss.” Nina said trying her hardest to get her words right, though the impact of the night’s events had near completely sobered her mind.

“I see,” she responded before leaning back down to her student. “Well then Patricia, whatever to say now. I think first things first lift your head up alright. I’m an old woman no matter how bad the mascara stains may be you can’t scare me off.” As Patricia slowly raised her head, the evidence of her crying was hard to deny. “Good, okay now, how about you sip this water Nina has so graciously gotten you, and listen to someone who’s lived long enough to get some experience give you some advice. You are a bright young girl, you never fail to make the class laugh, even when I pray for one moment you might, you’re surrounded by people who care about you. No boy is worth ruining your make up over my mum used to say to me. So, keep your head up, sip some more water, and I’ll go get some biscuits. Hopefully the carbs can soak up that alcohol in your system. And by the time I’m back in here, I want to see you three ready for bed, okay?”

* * *

“Mick, what the hell was that about?”

“I don’t know alright!”

As soon as the two boys made their way into their room, following a tense walk downstairs to their own floor, Mick flopped straight down onto his bed in frustration and anger. He grabbed the pillow from his bed and threw it against the wall, feeling the mixture of alcohol and rage taking over his body.

“Mick! Stop it now! Unless you want Sweet to come in here for a round two. Just calm down alright!” Fabian was unsure what to do in this situation. He had seen Mick in bad moods before, but this felt different.

“How could he do that? Right in front of everyone like that? Did he not think for a second about how Mara would feel? She was crying Fabian, and that’s not okay!” His frustration was slowly being overtaken by tears, something which only made him feel more and more angry.

Fabian sympathetically walked towards his friend and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him, but there wasn’t much he could do right now to fix this mess.

“Listen, Jerome’s a dick, we’ve known this for a long time okay. But you, getting angry like that, charging at him, pushing Eddie, that’s not helping anyone at all. And that pillow didn’t do anything to you either did it?”

“Hardly a time for jokes now, is it mate.” He paused allowing himself a few moments to calm his breathing, before trying to form another sentence. “I don’t know what happened in there, okay? I just saw red. It was like, seeing Mara like that. It broke my heart. And it was like my body just took over, doing what had to be done.”

“I can’t say I haven’t wanted to hurt Jerome myself either, but I don’t let it take over myself alright.”

“I know, I know. It won’t happen again.”

“Won’t it?” Though he wasn’t trying, Fabian sounded a lot like a parent in the way he was speaking. “Mick this isn’t the first time this has happened. Yeah, maybe it was a bit more extreme tonight, but you’ve done this before. How do you know it won’t happen again?”

“It just won’t okay; now can we just go to sleep?”

Fabian sighed at his friend. He had always been stubborn, thinking back to the week-long silent treatment between him and Amber over the laundry room situation last year, but sometimes he really needed to accept the help he was given.

“Alright, okay. Let’s just get some water, brush our teeth, and go to bed.”

* * *

Willow was sat on Mara’s bed, with her friend’s head resting on her knees as she cried her eyes out. Willow stroked her hair, prepared to offer any consolidation she could following the aftermath of the night.

“How could he not tell me?” The girl croaked out between her slowly subsiding sobs. Willow shushed her calmingly as she pushed some hair behind the girl’s ear and moved to stroking her cheek.

“I’m sure he wanted to, he was most likely just scared. I see the way he looks at you, I bet he just didn’t have it in him to break your heart like this.”

“But my heart did get broken! In front of everyone. I was going around telling _everyone_ all about how he was going to meet my parents, how things were going so well. And now, he’s moving to the other side of the world and somehow, I would never find out! When did he plan to tell me? When he showed up for breakfast with a suitcase, ‘ _Hey guys, I’m leaving now, see you never_ ’, when were we meant to know? I’m such an idiot.”

“I know he should have told you sooner, but you are not an idiot. He’s the idiot.”

“And Jerome! He’s supposed to be my friend, how long has _he_ known about this? And how could he think that was the way he should tell me?” Her cries which had calmed down were now picking up pace again, feeling betrayed by two of the closest people in her life. It was feeling like her whole relationship had become some sick joke that the whole year group could laugh about.

“Calm down honey, come here!” Willow said leaning down as much as she could without moving the girls head to wrap her arm around her, squeezing the arm she lay on. “He doesn’t think, okay. He never does. I’ll be sure to tell Alfie to give him a bollocking when I can. For now, you’ve got me here to hold you for as long as you need.”

* * *

When Jerome and Alfie ended back in their room, the atmosphere was tense. Neither said a word as they both walked to their own beds and sat on the edge, facing one another. Jerome rested his elbows on his knees, and pulled down the skin of his face, taking in the full realisation of what had just unfolded. Alfie was lent forward with his hands clasped together resting under his chin, equally trying to comprehend the events of the night.

“I just completely ruined Patricia’s birthday, and broke Maras heart.” Jerome cut the silence like a knife with a hoarse voice.

It took Alfie a moment to find the words to say, and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, attempting to speak any words that would come to mind.

“Yeah,” he croaked out before running a hand over his hair. “Yeah, you did dude.”

“I can’t believe I just did that, how could I be such a selfish, arrogant…”

“Selfish, arrogant, cock? The mind boggles.” Jerome’s face remained unmoving, unphased by his friends’ insult, because he knew all too well it were his own words, and he rightfully deserved them. “Listen, you fucked up big time. You’re just going to have to speak to them both tomorrow and hope you have enough Jerome charisma so they’ll forgive you.”

“Did you see her face? I’ve never seen her look like that before. She was crushed. Alfie, I caused that. How did I ever let her become collateral damage in mine and Micks petty war? And Patricia, her birthday night was completely ruined by the fight and Sweetie barging in and all _that_ chaos that unfurled. How can I forgive myself for doing that to them?”

“Is that, is that Jerome Clarke having a heart?” Alfie’s question managed to at least pull at the corners of Jerome’s mouth and he let out a gentle chuckle before leaning back and laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling above.

“Guess I’m losing my touch, eh?”

“Listen, I don’t know how, or if you’ll make it right with them, or yourself, but you’ll do it okay. You just need to ask yourself why you really did that.”

Jerome’s face contorted a bit, and he raised himself back to a sitting position to look at his friend in the eye, confused at what the implication of his sentence was.

“What are you trying to suggest? I already told you, it was me and Mick having a petty rivalry, that was it. That’s why.”

“I’m not saying it was, or wasn’t. I’m just saying you really need to look into yourself and ask why you did what you did. You can only forgive yourself if you understand yourself first, which I’m not sure you do.”

“Have you, have you been reading Willows crappy self-help books again Alfred?”

“You know, Willow might be out there with her methods, but she’s really good with stuff like this. You could do with listening to her more.”


	18. Hangovers and heart aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 8 of the trip and students are still recovering from the night before, but can paracetamol mend a broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is devoted to the lovely people over at Anubis Backwards podcast because there isn't a single week we don't hear micktricia. I hear you, I feel you, and I got you.

Visiting the statue of Liberty is something not everyone has a chance to do, and is a spot of excitement for most crowds. But, this was not most crowds, no. This is a largely hungover group of hungover students from a British boarding school who had already felt their insides toss and turn throughout the long coach ride here. If the motion sickness wasn’t bad enough for their nausea, Mr. Sweet had decided it would be suitable to give the class telling off loud, and early, for their banging headaches.

“And another thing!”

“Right, Eric, I think we’ve all had enough for one morning, we can handle detentions later, I’m sure our driver doesn’t want to listen to the tales of naught students.” As she sat back down, she began rubbing her temples, feeling a headache of her own coming on from the shouting.

Across the bus, Joy looked to Patricia, sat beside her, and lent her head on the girls shoulder to offer her comfort.

“How’re you feeling? You’ve barely spoke a word all day, and anything you have said is about the weather, or Sweeties poor choice of bow ties.”

“Me? I’m fine. My head is absolutely splitting though, do you have any paracetamol?” She pretended not to notice the eye roll her friend gave her, as she watched her reach into the bag and pull out the shiny silver tablet packaging.

“You know what I mean.” She handed over the packet and began speaking again. “About last night.”

“I mean, yeah it sucks. A month’s worth of detentions isn’t exactly how I wanted to return, but it happens I guess. Have you got any water too?”

“Stop trying to deflect.” She rummaged through her bag again and failed to find a bottle. “Dammit, I don’t. Hey, Nina.” She leant across the aisle to poke the girl who was slowly falling asleep on Fabian. “Have either of you got any water?”

“Let me see.” She responded groggily reaching down. After finding it she leant over to Joy to pass her the bottle and pointed to Patricia who was staring out of the window. “How’s she doing this morning?”

“For the love of god, _she_ is fine. I wish people would stop asking me that. I’ve just got a headache and want some bloody paracetamol alright? A boy may have tricked me, but he’s blocked on everything now, and I’m glad it’s over sooner than later, alright?” Patricia snapped not liking the concern being shown for her.

“Hey, did someone say paracetamol? Does anyone have any?” Alfie chimed in behind them, clearly ignoring the second half of the conversation.

“God, it feels like when you pull out a pack of chewing gum in class. Here, but don’t tell anyone you got them from me.” Joy said leaning behind to hand Alfie the tablets. “Anyway, no need to get to testy Trix, we’re just trying to make sure you’re okay. When was the last time you cried over a boy?”

“I didn’t cry over a boy.” She said before exhaling aggressively, then taking her tablets in a swift drink. “I was drunk, and the alcohol made me do that.”

It was Patricia’s lucky day, as Alfie yet again interrupted Joys questioning with his loud voice.

“How much farther till we get there? My insides feel like they’re doing rolly pollys and it’s not looking great.”

“Alife do you have to be so loud? If you look outside the window,” Joy said before looking out of it herself and realising how close they were. “Oh, I guess now.”

Mr. Sweet quickly began the traditional run down of the rules, with a much sterner zeal today, before letting everyone off to finally embrace the fresh air. Alfie instantly took in a deep breath, and composed himself from the motions of the bus.

“Okay, I’m good now, I’m good.”

“Well Mr. Lewis, thank you for that, sign of strength.” Mr. Sweet begun before turning back to all the students and announcing his presence again. “Alright, I hope we’re all prepared for another fantastic view, right up there inside the crown of that wonderful statue.”

“Wait, we have to walk inside that think?” Mick asked feeling his own nausea hitting.

“Yes, that would be why we came out here. Maybe you’re beginning to regret drinking last night? Could this be a good lesson for you all?”

A loud groan spread across the large group, as Eric showed no remorse for their hungover plight.

“Follow me then.”

* * *

Inside the museum, Joy was staying close to Patricia’s side, becoming more and more concerned by her silence.

“Come on, Trix. You can speak to me alright, you’re allowed to be emotional okay.”

“Just drop it, Joy. I told you, I’m just hungover and not feeling very talkative, alright?” Her exasperation was clear and only worsened the pain in Joy’s heart. “Anyway, KT will be here soon, don’t you think you should go talk to her?”

“Fine, but this isn’t over.” Joy said before she began hovering in the first exhibition room. She waited another 5 minutes, constantly checking her phone for any update, before a dishevelled KT barrelled into the room.

“I’m a tad late I’m so sorry,” she said before pausing to catch her breath. “Should we walk and talk, or sit down?”

“Let’s walk, there’s only another half an hour in here before we have to be back on the coach.” Joy said as KT nodded and walked towards the girl walking within a few inches of one another.

They walked comfortably for a while, both wondering if someone should speak first, before KT eventually took the plunge.

“So, how’s the situation with your house?”

“It’s been…” Joy pondered thinking of what kind of words could describe the scenario, “Tense. Mara’s refused to speak to Mick, Jerome’s wandering like a lost puppy. And Patricia, well she’s just gone silent. She keeps saying it’s just the hangover, but I’ve never seen her that way over a boy before. It’s devastating.”

“Hey Joy, I just needed to let you know I’m sorry for not telling you or Patricia about Eddies dad, it just didn’t feel like my place.” KT was wringing her hands in one another, obviously nervous about the interaction they were having. “It’s always been a really sensitive subject for him, you know. And, I never knew if I should say something.”

“Don’t worry KT, you said him and his dad was something personal to him, and I get that. I just need to ask one question.” Joy paused her walking, and the two girls stopped where they stood and turned to face one another. “Everything between us two, that was real wasn’t it?”

KT’s eyes softened completely and she went to grab both of Joys hands and squeeze them tightly within her own.

“Oh Joy of course it was. That was 100% authentically me. I really like you Joy. Like, I really like you. Getting to know you has been one of the best things that’s happened to me in a long time. I think you’re amazing.”

“I really like you too KT.” Joy said barely above a whisper as KT pulled both of Joys hands to her face to graze her lips on her knuckles, to which Joy imitated moments later. After a few more moments of holding onto one another, Joy returned to reality and chuckled as she spoke. “Say, how about you do that amazing tour guide thing you like so much?”

“It would be my pleasure ma’am.”

* * *

It had been early afternoon when everyone had returned back to the hotel, and Patricia had instantly opted to go for a nap once they returned, leaving Joy wondering when she would have the opportunity to catch up with her friend about the events of the prior night.

When Patricia eventually rolled out of her slumber, Joy and Nina were both putting their gloves and scarves back on.

“Oh good, you’re awake. A few of us wanted to go get a soda from the diner around the corner, wanna come?” Nina asked clearly unaware how drowsy Patricia was, and her stubbornness to avoiding conversations about last night.

“Sounds fun, but I think I’ll pass. I need to start packing anyway. You know, holiday’s coming to an end and all.” She wasn’t even trying to hide the fact she clearly didn’t want to leave her bed right now.

“Patricia, we have a whole day on the schedule that’s just for ‘packing’ and all of tomorrow too, come on, it’ll be fun.” Joy said but Patricia just groaned and pulled the covers back over her face, a telling sign of a resounding ‘no’. “Fine, wallow in bed. That won’t fight your hangover off. Also, if you see Mara, can you tell her where we are? No one’s seen her since we got back.”

Patricia stuck her thumb out from under the duvet, and Joy and Nina decided not to test her patience and left. After hearing the door click closed, Patricia pulled the duvet from herself, and plodded towards the pile of clothes she had strewn on the floor, and unzipped her suitcase. Whilst she had no plans on sorting her suitcase so early, she had to maintain her reason for not going out with her friends, so she threw the suitcase and all her clothes onto her bed and began packing.

After about ten minutes of folding clothes, poorly, she heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it, surprised to see Mick standing outside it. She opened the door to let him in, and walked back to her own suitcase as unbothered as she could be.

“Mara’s not in here and I don’t know where she is if you’re looking for her. And even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” Patricia said as Mick walked into the room where she stood above her bed alone folding clothes.

“Actually,” He walked in slowly, wringing his hands as if from shame, or embarrassment and he closed the door behind him whilst he sat down on Joys bed. “I came here to speak to you.”

Patricia couldn’t stop the look of shock coming onto her face, as she put the T shirt in her hand back down onto the bed and sat herself down facing him, with both hands to her side as she began to sceptically glance to him.

“What’s this about?”

“I just guess, I came to apologies to you.”

“Listen last night, we were bound to get caught. You don’t have to apologize to me about it.”

“Not just about last night.” His words had reanimated the confusion onto her face and as she opened her mouth to tell him he owed any apologies to Mara, he cut her off. “About what happened in year 7.”

At the mention of this, the room seemed to fall still, both aware this was an awkward conversation topic which neither of them had even ventured towards. It was something that both had an informal unspoken agreement to never discuss again, or at least they thought they had.

“Mick, it’s been a long time since year 7,” playing dumb was a stupid tactic, but the only thing Patricia could think to do. “a lot of things happened back then, I would have thought neither of us had kept tabs for so long.” She stood up and began picking up tops again as if to distract herself from this conversation she didn’t want to have. Especially not as hungover as she was right now. But before she could begin resuming her prior task, Mick stopped her with just one, pleading word.

“Please.” It was the way he said it, so sensitive and begging and a side of Mick she hadn’t gotten to know that made her sit back down and take her seat again and listen to what he had to say. As she sat on her hands to stop herself from fidgeting, he began speaking again, equally as uncomfortable. “Listen, if I’m going to be going to Australia, I guess it’s the last chance I might get to you know, repent my sins and apologize to everyone.”

“I mean, what happened was hardly a sin was it.” She was joking too, in an attempt to try and lighten the mood, but Mick didn’t seem to laugh or falter from his serious tone.

“I just really wanted to apologise for the way I acted back then. It wasn’t right, and I knew how much it upset you. I know it’s long overdue, but…”

“Mick, it was a small crush, you didn’t feel the same way, it’s okay, it was hardly a love declaration. No need to be digging up all this water under the bridge now is there?”

“No, not about the crush bit, how I acted. Telling the whole football team, the teasing that came after. I never once stood up for you. I even joined in at times. You were my friend back then after all. Or we were meant to be. I acted like a lousy one at that.” He looked down to his lap, ashamed to this day of his 11-year-old self still.

“Mick, it’s been six years. You’re not the same person you were back than and neither am I. I just, don’t get why you’re bringing it all up again now like this. I mean, we’ve both grown and moved on, right?” As much as Patricia just wanted this whole conversation to be over, Mick was clearly following it up with more.

“But have you Patricia? You were so hurt, and you closed off so much. At first, I thought it was just for me, I mean I deserved it right? But then I realized it was to almost everyone but Joy, like you forgot how to trust anyone. When was the last time you ever talked about anyone you might like? Anyone you flirted with?” He paused taking a deep breath and finally, with one line, he had hit his whole argument on one small simple sentence. “When is the last time you let yourself be vulnerable?”

Now, completely unaware of how to respond, Patricia simply stood up and reached for the door. Her face was tense, and clear that she wanted to yell, and was holding back, as her words came out forced and cold.

“Thanks for the apology Mick, I appreciate it. But I think you should go try and solve your own relationship crisis instead of trying to solve mine. I’ll see you at tea time.” As she ushered him out the door, he paused before exiting and turned to her deadpan in the face, before finally making one last blow.

“I meant every word I said Patricia. I heard what you said on the bus, and Eddie seems like a really nice guy, and he seems like he really likes you. I think you’re making a mistake. He’s twice the guy I am, and I think you’re throwing away something really good here for the sake of your own pride.” As he said that last word, he stood out of the door and stalked off down the hallway. He knew he had a lot to sort out with his own life, but finally getting that off his chest loosened the burden on his shoulders.

Patricia on the other hand, felt her shoulders become heavier and heavier. With everything he had just said, she wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole. Instead, she would just have to make do with leaning against her now closed door, and sinking as far down as she could to the floor below her, and bang the back of her head against it whilst she released a heavy sigh.


	19. Dilemmas and decisions

After nearly an hour of wallowing, the next knock on the door only worsened her mood.

“Who is it!” She yelled making no effort to leave her bed. “And if this isn’t important can you just leave me alone, please!”

“It’s me.” The voice came as a surprise to her and she awkwardly shuffled from her bed to walk to her door, opening it up to the person who had yelled. She swung the door open to find the source of the volume and stood arms crossed in her doorway looking at them up and down. “I can come back later if this is a bad time?”

“No, it’s fine, come on in Jerome.” She walked over to the bed and flopped down, lay on her back staring blankly into the ceiling. Jerome walked over to the bed, and nudged his friend till she had shimmied over to make space, and then mirrored her own body language next to her.

“I guess this is the part where I say I’m sorry.” He said, not moving his concentration from his line of sight. “I’m sorry for ruining your birthday with my own petty drama. It was stupid, it was careless, and I just didn’t think. You deserve better than that. I acted like a dick, and I’m sorry.”

“That was a pretty good speech Jerome, I gotta give it to you.” Anyone else but Jerome would have considered this a sarcastic comment, with malice intentions, but he knew when Patricia was being spiteful and this wasn’t it.

“Why thanks, came all from the heart you know.”

“So you do have one of those?” They hadn’t moved for the entire duration of this conversation, but this comment had caused them both to chuckle at one another and felt their shoulders vibrate against each other’s skin. “We’re good Jerome. Just know that next year, you’ll have a lot of making up to do.”

He smiled again and begun to relax. It had been a tense day, but being around Patricia, in the rare moments like this, were always a comfort. He was so used to their usual exchanges of quick-witted insults to themselves, or one another, and that was the side most of them let all their friends see too. But on those rare few days where they could just enjoy being in total silence, in one another’s company, it was blissful. 

Eventually, after both had savoured in the feeling of calm, Jerome angled his neck slightly, to look sideways at Patricia’s face, and asked a question which had plagued his mind all day.

“So, what’s Sweetie Junior had to say about last night then?” She huffed out as soon as he asked, but turned her own neck to see him as well whilst she responded.

“He can’t say anything. He’s been blocked.”

“Ouch, the good old Patricia is back with her claws out hard I see.” She moved the arm which had lay flat of the bed to hit his stomach, and he winched as he shifted his body causing the bed to rock.

“Hey quit moving I’m comfortable wallowing without almost falling off the bed!”

“You hit me!” The two began laughing again, as if neither had a single care in the world, and it had felt almost childlike. “You know what this reminds me of?”

“What?” She raised a sceptical eyebrow, wondering where he could be going with this.

“Remember back in year 7? The whole football team were teasing you, so we went to the field when we knew they would be practicing, and made a whole fake date. Everyone thought because of how much we were laughing that I must’ve really liked you.”

“Yeah, but instead we were just making fun of all their haircuts!” She sighed, the second reminder of the day about that. Why was it suddenly on everyone’s mind? “You know Mick came in here earlier, talking about that.”

“Oh really?” Jerome shuffled onto his side to face her fully now. “What did he want to say?”

“He wanted to apologise, think’s I’ve never recovered from it.”

“And have you?”

She looked shocked at his comment, and shuffled her own body not to mimic his looking him directly in the eye to make her point clear.

“Yes, for the love of God of course I am. Anyway, don’t you think we should be talking less about my own issues and more about what the hell is going on with you. What was all that even about last night?”

Jerome sighed, wondering how to even explain any of it.

“I don’t even know, it was just, seeing them together and so happy. It got to me a lot. Knowing he was lying to her as well, I couldn’t take it.”

“Mhh, and you’re only concerned as a friend, right?” The tone of her voice was inquisitive, yet firm all at once, as if she already knew the answer but was trying to coax it out of him.

“Of course, what are you trying to say? She’s a good person, like, a really good person. Mick doesn’t deserve her if that’s how he’s going to treat her is all.”

Patricia rolled her eyes, thinking her friend was so oblivious to his own feelings. It was rather frustration. But in Jerome’s mind, that’s the exact same way he saw Patricia. They truly were two halves of the same coin in this regard.

“All I’m going is say is you’re being awfully protective of her. Have you spoken to her at all since?”

“No, I wouldn’t know what to say. Patricia, I don’t think I’ve ever screwed up like this before. I don’t think there’s anything I can do to make this up to her.”

Patricia wrapped her arm over her friend in comfort and put her head on his shoulder. It was very rare for either of them to show any affection to one another, so it quickly pulled the corners of his mouth.

“Well, I think you might just have to tell her that. You screwed up. Own it. Also, if you tell anyone I hugged you, you’re dead meat.” This only made him smile more, as he put an arm around his friend in exchange.

“What can I say, just two screw ups being screwed up together. Anyway, do you think your advice would work on Eddie, if he tells you he screwed up?”

“Again, he can’t. He’s blocked. End of conversation.”

“Okay, okay. I was just asking. I just want you to really think this through. You may only have a few days left to see him. I don’t want you getting off that plane with any regrets alright.”

“I’ll think about it, fine. You happy?”

“Always.” He said before squeezing her, and the two resumed their staring contest with the ceiling, with a million thoughts racing through both of their brains.

* * *

As Mick was stood pacing the hotel reception, he saw her brown hair walk in through the front door and ran towards her.

“God Mara, we’ve been worried sick. Where have you been?” She looked up towards him with a blank expression, but it looked as if she had been crying earlier. “Should we sit down okay?” He pulled her towards the chairs in the reception, where he had sat just a few days ago with Amber wondering how best to handle his situation.

“I just went for a walk.” Was all she responded. He could see the look in her eyes, as if her mind was occupied with a thousand different thoughts all at once. Mick couldn’t help but feel his own heart break knowing this was partly his own fault.

“Mara you’ve been gone for hours and ignoring all the group chats. Everyone was getting worried, Joy was close to getting Sweet to send a search party.” His eyes were pleading and even Mara, in all her rage couldn’t find the energy to snap at him.

“I’m sorry, I just needed some time to myself, to think.” She said, sniffling slightly trying to make sure she didn’t allow herself to cry again. The past 24 odd hours she had almost exhausted her body’s water supply, and she couldn’t handle anymore.

“Can we talk about it?”

“That would be nice.” She said as she shuffled her knees to face him more. He quickly followed her movements and could feel all the words forming in his mouth instantly with no direction of where he was going, but the emotions had been building for so long they were harder to process.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I was a coward. I kept saying I didn’t want to hurt you and it was hard, but the reality is, I was scared that you would leave me. Amber and Alfie couldn’t make long-distance work, so I thought maybe that was going to be the same with us. But then I spoke with Amber, and I built up the courage to tell you, and meeting your parents is such a big deal that I panicked and I didn’t want to let you down, but I only went and made it ten times worse. You’re everything to me Marzipan. I’ve been a total coward, and if I could go back and tell you the minute I found out, I would. I don’t blame you if you never want to speak to me again, or want me to leave you alone, but I wasn’t lying when I told you I love you. I just need you to know that Mara. I love you.”

Mara sucked in her breath, a little longer than normal, and composed herself from all he had said. It had been one of the hardest days of her life. Finally, she turned to face him, and managed to get her words out.

“I’m not angry.” She said causing him to blink in shock. “I just feel so confused and conflicted. Like my head is telling me one thing and my heart is telling me another. I don’t want to lose you at all, but for right now, a lot of the trust is gone for me.”

“What’re you trying to say Mara?” His eyes looked concerned, and she took another deep breath in, and as she spoke, he heard her voice crack.

“I’m saying for now, just friends? Just to give us both time to wrap our heads around the situation.”

The tears had already formed inside his eyes and Mara could feel her own water works coming on.

“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind on this one, is there?”

“Not right now, no.” She choked back another sob and threw her arms around his neck instantly betraying the plan in her mind from earlier to be cool and get the job done. “It’s just for now. I need to be on my own I feel. Really have the time to get to grips with all this.”

He squeezed back with everything he had in him, and he noticed that other people in the reception were looking at the two of them crying and holding each other. But he didn’t care right now.

“I understand.” It was barely a whisper but she heard it, and felt the warmth radiate through her body. Despite the fact her whole body felt like it was in pain from the stress, she felt in that bittersweet moment a dash of optimism. As she pulled away, the two wiped away their tears and she forced a smile onto her face and spoke through tears and sniffles.

“So, I guess you should tell me all about Australia.”

“God, there’s a lot to say I guess.” He sniffled again and brought his breath back to normal. “It’s this sports school, even better than the scholarship I missed out on last year. And, I spoke to Mrs. Andrews today. I’ve been wanting to talk to someone about it since. She called them and they apparently do this thing called sports therapy, and they have professionals in school. I thought if she told them about my anger they’d retract the scholarship, but they’ve said they can help me.”

“Mick, that’s incredible.” It was hard right now to not lean over and hold him again, but she knew for now she needed to stick to her guns. Just friends would have to do, just for a while, whilst she got her own feelings in order.

* * *

This was the moment he had been waiting for, the reason he had flown across the world. Here he was in mahogany brown hallway, with dim lights filling the corridor. He double checked the address on his phone, and the one on the door in front of him. Richard had finally had a break through, and this was his moment.

He backed away from the door, wondering again if this was the right thing to do. Eddie had already made it clear to him how he felt, and he was hardly wrong either. He had been a lousy dad. The only thing he thought he could guarantee for his son, health, had been long washed away with the last of the elixir.

But, that didn’t mean he had to keep going down the same road. He just needed to turn around, and find the right path again. He couldn’t give up now, not when he had come this far.

Feeling a sudden burst of resilience within him fire up, he took a step forward again, back to his prior position. He adjusted his tie in one hand, and held the other up prepared to wrap it against the door in front of him. However, just as he shifted his hand forward, the door swung open.

He slowly lowered his hand back down, maintaining eye contact with the person staring back at him, pale and wide-eyed, as if they had seen a ghost.

“Eric…”

“Hello again, Clarissa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted some patrome content for me and my children. Love you all x
> 
> I also had to scroll through all my words because I forgot what I called eddies mam


	20. Confessions and Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following some advice from Joy, Patricia begins to question her own choices, and Jerome attempts to patch up his own issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night aren't you all lucky!

As the students returned from their trip out, Patricia flopped down back to her bed, and Joy and Nina couldn’t help but look concerned. Joy whispered a few words to Nina, who took them and made a quick escape saying she needed to speak to Fabian and Amber. As soon as the door shut, Joy folded her arms and coughed, obviously in an attempt to get her friends attention.

“Alright, you’ve been quiet for a whole day, I’ve given you ample moping time. Are you ready to talk about this yet, or not?”

Patricia rolled over on her bed to face Joy and she had her typical ‘defensive’ face plastered on her again, which only caused Joy to roll her eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just tired, alright?” She said as Joy threw her hands in the air in exasperation and sat on the bed besides Patricia.

“Would you just speak to him already? God this is getting annoying now.”

“Whose side are you on Joy? He lied to us, and used us just to get close to his dad. Why should I want to see him ever again? If you ask me, I’m glad I learnt now what a liar he was before it went any further.” To anyone but Joy, she gave a convincing speech, but this was her best friend she was speaking to, and Joy was having none of it right now.

“So, he didn’t tell you who his dad was. Okay, it’s kind of annoying. But at any time, did it seem like he was actively trying to find Sweetie? If anything, it was like he was hiding away from him. Think about it Patricia. Are you really that upset that he didn’t tell you, or are you upset our time in America is almost over and you felt the need to be the one in control of how this situation ends?” That last line hit Patricia like a punch in the gut. If anything, though, it only turned her defense up a few notches.

“Don’t try to use me as your psychology revision, please.” She scoffed out shuffling around on the bed to avoid eye contact with her friend, not letting her know how right she was. But Joy wasn’t stopping any time soon.

“I’m being serious. I’ve never seen you care for someone this quickly- _ever._ And maybe for once I think you should actually put your feelings on the line. You give off this impression that you’re so big and tough, well prove it. Show that you’re strong enough to go there, and speak to him. Stop self-sabotaging anything that might make you just the littlest bit happy because you’re so scared of getting hurt, and give yourself for once the chance to enjoy your last few days with him.”

After finishing her speech, Joy got up and walked towards the door of the room, clearly not wanting to face anymore resistance from her friend.

“Where are you going?” Patricia asked almost jumping up from where she sat on the bed

“KT and I are going on a coffee date before tea time tonight. She doesn’t find out for another month if she gets the scholarship or not, and if these are my last few days with her, I don’t want to waste them.”

Her words now had seemed to strike a chord inside Patricia, and as she reached for the door handle, Patricia’s quick words caught her off

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“If you think there’s a chance you won’t be able to see her again, why carry on and not cut it off now? Aren’t you just setting yourself up for more pain?”

“Because sometimes, you make a bond with someone in a small time, that feels stronger than people you’ve known a life time, and it’s worth the heartache to get those few days in.” She paused, seeing Patricia’s face not seeming to register what she had said, and took a lengthy breath before turning it back to her. “Think about it, at any point on your birthday date with Eddie, did you sit and think about how much you wanted to be sat in that restaurant at home with your family? Or did you much prefer eating a picnic lunch with someone you may never see again. Where would you rather be? Just because someone’s more secure, doesn’t mean it’s where you should be.”

After that, she opened the door and left, and Patricia quickly picked up the pillow to her side. She lay down, put the pillow over her face, and let out a loud groan. She hated when Joy made her think about things.

* * *

After a long time wallowing, Patricia finally found the energy to walk herself down to Fabians room hoping to find Nina in there. She was happy when the door opened to see Nina, Amber, Alfie and Fabian within and no Mick in sight.

“So, what’s this about then?” She asked as she perched herself on the desk and allowed her legs to dangle and she made eye contact with Nina who looked like she had the hints of a smile on her face.

“Well, after spending hours and hours in the museum and library, we’ve cross referenced every single artefact with their history, and nothing in there of any value pulls up any matches to Osiris’ story. So, what we’re saying is,” Fabian begun before Nina promptly cut him off.

“It was just a dream! No more mysteries for us I guess.” Nina said with a fit of excitement.

“That’s still kind of weird though, I mean, it’s an oddly specific thing to dream about?” Alfie interrupted still skeptical that there was nothing to be cautious of.

“Well, not really. Everything that happened last term was life or death, it made a pretty big impressions on all our subconscious I would assume. Seeing all that exhibition must’ve triggered something in her psyche, and dreams are often just a presenting of our fears or desires. It makes sense to be honest.” Fabian responded, of course bringing in science and reason whilst sounding like an example from the text book.

“So, what you’re saying is, we can all relax now?” Patricia was next to speak.

“Yeah, I think that sounds like it!” Amber said all giddy and excited. “Say, who wants to go do some retail therapy now that we can all truly relax? We are in the best part of the world for it and all that.” Everyone laughed at her, but Nina picked up her scarf and her bag from the side of the bed.

“You know what Amber, I could do with some of that to celebrate. You guys in?”

“Well, I think I might not like the same shops as you ladies, but Fabian and I could find a burger bar around and get some food. Trixie, what about you?” Alfie said turning to her as she hopped down from the desk she was sat on.

“Actually, I think I might go back to the museum you know?”

“How come? There’s no big mystery to solve, when else have you willingly entered a place of learning without incentive?” Fabian joked watching her shrug her shoulders and head for the door.

“Maybe I’m a whole new person, or I’ve been replaced by zombies.” She joked looking at Alfie. “I just have some thinking to do. I’ll see you guys later, alright? Have fun.”

After the door shut, Alfie turned to the others and seemed to widen his eyes and lean forwards to whisper to them all.

“I know that sounded like a joke, but I think she might have been serious when she said she’s been replaced by Zombies. That didn’t sound like Patricia.”

Nina looked at the door, a bit bewildered, but she let a smile tug at the corners of her lips. Something inside her told her that what just happened wasn’t like Patricia at all, and maybe it wasn’t all a bad thing. Maybe Joys words had sunk in to the young girl. That was what she could hope for anyway.

* * *

Jerome was pacing the hallway, outside Mara and Willows room like he had been for the past 20 minutes. He had been determined to speak to her ever since the party, but after spending the entire of yesterday avoiding her, he realised he needed to address her soon. Eventually, he bit the bullet and knocked on the door, and within a moment the door was flinging open, and an angry Willow was staring him up and down.

“What do you want here Jerome?” She asked, before Mara pushed her to the side, knowing her protective friend would likely get into an argument if left to her devices.

“It’s alright Willow. I’ve got this.” She walked past her friend and into the hallway, before turning back to the girl who had a sceptical look on her face, and reassured her. “Don’t worry, I’ll only be a few moments.”

“Okay, just, yell if you need back up.” And with that willow let the door shut behind her, and Mara turned to face the blonde boy stood before her. His usually cocky demeanour was long gone, and he looked almost unrecognisable in mannerisms to himself. He breathed in, and tried to find the courage to speak his mind.

“Mara, I need you to know I screw up a lot. But I never normally feel bad for my screw ups for anyone but myself. But right now, I am so sorry. I’ve never felt this way before, about anything.”

“Jerome you don’t have to say anything, like you said, I was the one who kept pushing for total honesty with Poppy. I can’t blame you for giving it back to me.”

“We both know there’s a time, a place, and a way. It’s not as black and white as I was painting it, and how I told you, and why I told you was for all the wrong reasons. In front of everyone like that, without giving Mick the chance to tell you himself, I was wrong.”

“I know, but, we can’t change it now. I guess we just have to live with it.” He couldn’t take how broken she sounded when she said those words. Like she wanted to forgive him, but she was struggling. And how could he blame her, he was to blame for so much of the heartbreak she had endured.

“I know we can’t change the past. But, I can still learn from it, and I can choose to be honest and brave, but I never do. You, Mara, are one of the most important people in my life. I just wish I could be more like you. But I don’t think I can be just yet. I want to tell you I only told you because I thought it was best for you, but I’m not even sure I can say that. I guess, what I’m trying to say, is that one day I hope I can be more like you, honest and brave. But I’m not that person yet, and I’m sorry.”

She raised her head, confused as his words echoed in her mind, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say, but still not sure she was following.

“What are you trying to say, Jerome?”

“I’m saying, you inspire me. But I’m not the brave person I want to be, and I can’t even be honest with myself, and that’s why I’m all the sorrier.” He looked back to the corridor, and then back to her, before he caught his breath again. “Anyway, I should probably leave you be now. Before Willow sends for my head. But, I’ll see you around Jaffrey.”

He walked away, and she watched him, confused and unsure what to think, but he turned around once more, and yelled down the corridor to her.

“Also, I’m going to tell Poppy. As soon as we get back in the UK. You’re right, she needs to know, and I need to be the one to tell her.” She watched as he went down the stairs and felt the door behind her open and Willow appear.

“What was all that about?”

“I’ll be honest with you, I’m not sure I know entirely myself.”

* * *

She wandered slowly round the museum, till she found herself back in the exhibition where she had first met him. Maybe this was a terrible idea, nostalgia always blocks any chance of critical thinking, but she couldn’t help herself from wanting with all her heart to return here.

She found a bench in the room, and sat down looking up to all the paintings on the wall, trying to focus on all the details in each and every one of them. They were remarkable, but the issue at hand wouldn’t stop pressing on her brain. She was starting to fall for Eddie Miller, and she was running away. There was no doubt about it, and that scared her.

She looked around the room and began reminiscing on the first time they had met, with him like a small ball of energy, undeniably flirting with her. She had never been flirted with before, maybe that’s how she could rationalize this whole thing, it was new and it was exciting, but she knew within herself she was wrong. Eddie Miller was like her, sharp witted, with an excellent taste in music, and a soft sport below his cool kid attitude he showed to the rest of the world. And she loved every minute of it. But now, with a flight fast approaching, she was doing what she does best.

Running away.

God why did Joy have to be so right about everything. Realistically, what would happen, if she did speak to him? They would just string along, trying to make something work despite being half a world away. Logically, it seemed ridiculous. At least with Joy and KT, they knew there was a chance they would see each other again. But her and Eddie, it was ridiculous? Why had she even come here?

But that didn’t stop her from wanting to see him, wanting to be around him, and wanting to hear his voice. God she was thinking so much about him, she could practically hear his voice right now.

“Is this seat taken?” She whipped her head around, and she saw him there. Everything in her was telling her to scream at him, storm away, kick him to the curb. But when the words came to her mouth, they seemed to vanish into thin air.

“No, sit down.” Her voice was soft, something which shocked her, and she felt him sit beside her and saw him in her peripheral vision looking up to the same painting she had her own eyes plastered onto.

“So,” She begun, trying to think of anything to say. “What’re you doing here?”

“I guess I have a lot to think about. This is somewhere I like to do my thinking.” He finally ripped his eyes away from the painting, and looked at Patricia. “What about you?”

“I guess here’s a good place to think, that’s why I came too.”

“I’m glad you did.” His words were so quiet she almost didn’t hear them, but she did, and she then turned to face him too. This was it, for once she was going to be brave. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about…”

“I really like you.” She had cut him off before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. His mouth closed and he didn’t even attempt to finish the rest of his sentence. “I don’t care who your dad is. I just, I don’t trust easy. I guess I got scared.”

The silence hung around them for a moment, and she was panicked. Maybe telling him she liked him was too much. Now, he would run away again, just like the first time they had met. He would run away and never come back, like some sick cycle.

Instead though, what he did was surprise her. She watched as he smiled. That was all he had to do was smile, and she felt her insides melt.

“I like you too.” He said and it was enough for her. She leant forward and kissed him again. It was soft, and delicate, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her sides. They stayed like this for a few more moments, before eventually pulling away.

The two sat there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, before reality of life began to dawn again onto Patricia.

“Well, I guess that just leaves the big question, what now?” She asked, but she was left confused when he only smiled more.

“Actually, that’s something I wanted to ask you about.” He said and she raised her eyebrows, curious about what he had to say. “Will you save me a seat next you you, on your flight?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, even more confused that before.

“Eric came to speak to my mom last night. He had a proposition, and I think I’m moving to England.” The shocked look on her face left him flustered, and suddenly his words started stammering out. “I mean, if that’s cool with you. I haven’t given him an answer yet. You were there first of course, and I thought it seemed a good idea, and I can just say no if you hate that…” He was yet again caught short for words when she threw both her arms around him with such force he almost fell from the bench he had been sat on. “Whoa there, can I take this as a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Take it as a massive yes.” She said with muffled words from nesting her face in his shoulder. He couldn’t fight of the smile that danced across his face as she pulled back. “Actually, there’s one thing I have to ask. No chance you could use your power as headteachers son to maybe, find out how KTs application is coming along?”

He snorted and looked back to her.

“You don’t think that was first on my list of demands for travelling around the world, do you? But, anyway, he didn’t need much convincing. He seemed to think she was a delight to have in his class, and he can only hope for students with such charisma.”

It felt in that second as if everything had fallen right into place for her. She had finally taken a gamble, and it had somehow worked out. She wasn’t left broken hearted, and everything was perfect.

“So, are you actually flying out with us with our flight, which is, tomorrow night?” She asked suddenly trying to make sense of his earlier question.

“Yeah, that was in the discussion.”

“Well then, I can’t save you a seat if you aren’t packed up. Should we go do that?” The twinkle in her eye was something truly beautiful, and it sent shivers down Eddies spine, as he jumped up and held his hand out to her.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the end is in sight. This feels like a fever dream I won't lie


	21. Shenanigans and steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the holiday comes to an end, the girls manage to squeeze in some last bit of holiday shenanigans before the flight.

“KT, what’s wrong?” Joy asked as her date returned from the phone call she had taken outside. The girl looked shell shocked, and completely taken aback by what had just went down.

“That was, it was Mr. Sweet.” She was stammering for her words and Joys face was struggling to sense what vibe he was going for. Joys face sank, fearing for the worst after the other night.

“Tell me he didn’t say no, did he?” KT shook her head and began jumping on the spot, beginning to draw attention from other patrons of the shop.

Finally, like her mouth was finally able to catch up with all the thoughts in her brain, she screamed out so loud that everyone in the coffee shop whipped towards her.

“I got in!” As soon as the words came out, Joy instantly covered her own mouth and began trying to hold in her own cries too, though not very effectively.

She jumped up and ran to the other side of the table and threw her arms around KT, who in turn picked Joy up and spun her around. After a whole minute of screaming, they heard a cough from the woman behind the register, and turned. They realised the entire rest of the room were silent with their eyes stuck onto them.

“Sorry about this,” KT whispered reaching for her coat on the side of the table and her purse. “We’ll just,” As the two made their way to the door, they instantly begun screaming again once outside, still audible despite the closed door. They both remained jumping up and down for a few moments before Joy finally was able to say words again.

“So, when do you start?” She asked as KT begun bouncing up and down again.

“He said I can fly out with you all tomorrow!” Suddenly the bouncing stopped and realisation flooded her eyes. “Oh my god I can fly out tomorrow, I need to pack! I need to tell my parents. I need to find my passport? I haven’t used my passport since I sent the application off, what if I’ve lost it!”

“Calm down KT, you said you need to sort this stuff out. Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!”

“You’ll help me?”

“Of course! Now come on! We haven’t got much time you know.”

* * *

“Personally, I think you’d look fantastic in this.” Patricia joked as she held up an old T-shirt with a giant zombie face at the front and centre of it.

“Laugh all you want, I think it’d look even better on you, now that you mention it.” He joked as she held it against her body in front of the long mirror. The two laughed for a few moments before Eddie grabbed it from her and put it back in his dressing table.

“You mean you aren’t bringing that one with you?”

As soon as the two were laughing again, Eddies mum popped his head round the door, dressed in her uniform.

“Alright, I’m off to work now. You behave all right. I’ll be back at 9AM okay? I’ll have a quick power nap before I- before I take you to the airport.” Little droplets had formed in her eyes as Eddie bent down to hug her, bringing a smile to Patricia’s face.

“No crying mom, you were the one who pushed me to do it.” She pulled away and looked up to his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be a little bit upset about it. Anyway, I really need to go. But, keep packing. I’m not repeating our mini break where we got half way out of state and you forgot all your socks.” Eddie made a silent plea to his mum to not embarrass him in front of a pretty girl, and she seemed to get the hint. “Alright, bye not. And Patricia, it was lovely to meet you. You be sure to look after my baby in England okay?”

“I promise.” She said before Eddie’s mum walked over to surprise her with a hug of her own, before leaving.

“Sorry about that, she like embarrassing me I think, it’s one of her hobbies.” He joked before dumping half a drawer’s worth of socks into his case, fresh with the memory of their Toronto trip.

“I like her.” Patricia said, even surprising herself. She had never been good with ‘authority’ figures as such, but Eddies mum hadn’t come across like that. He had explained to her in the past that his mum was like a best friend, but now she had a chance to meet her, it made sense to her. “Also, she makes nice coffee.” She joked.

“You know, it’s store bought stuff. I could make you one of them too.”

He continues to fold clothes and pack his case to the best of his ability, whilst Patricia milled around his room, looking at the nik naks he kept around his surfaces. That’s when she saw a photograph in a silver frame, of A young woman, a baby, and a person who was undeniably Mr. Sweet.

“How does it feel, eh? After 17 years being reunited with your dad.” She asked as she picked up the photo frame and walked towards Eddies bed.

“It feels- weird.” Words weren’t coming easy to him and he took the photo frame handed to him from Patricia and looked at it, focusing on the man who was father. “For years, as a child, I knew my dad was a teacher in England. I used to write letters addressed to ‘Mr sweet, teacher, UK’ hoping they’d reach him. I only learnt more about him just last month once KT sent her application off. That’s when my mom told me. KT of course offered to withdraw her application, but I couldn’t let her do that. Now, after all those years begging for him, he’s the last on my reasons to go. Also, in case you haven’t put the pieces together yet, that was the real reason I ran away on that first day.”

Patricia went to hold his hand, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly bad for accusing him of using her to find his dad. It was clear there was a lot of issues between them, and Eddie didn’t seem over enthusiastic about his family heritage.

“It’s okay, you know. I’ve learnt one thing this trip and it’s to stop jumping to conclusions every five minutes.” She looked at him and wondered how prepared he was, for the next leap. “This is what you want, isn’t it? Moving to England and all that.”

He looked at her and couldn’t help the tug on his lips.

“Of course, it is. It’s scary, but I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Right then, I guess we should stop dilly-dallying and get on with this packing then, I guess.”

As she went to walk back to his draw she felt Eddies hand grab back onto hers and he swung her back to be facing him.

“Thank you, for all this by the way.” And with that he kissed her, and she was kissing him back till they both fell down onto his bed, and hey both completely forgot all about packing.

* * *

As Patricia walked up to her hotel room door the next morning, she saw Joy standing there too trying to fit her key card into the door.

“What’re you doing here?” She asked, scaring her friend out of her skin as she walked besides her.

“Me, nothing. What are you doing here?” Joy asked, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could.

Before either had a chance to say anything, the door opened and Nina and Fabian were both on the other side with wide eyes.

“Thank God you two are here. Where have you been? We have to be out of here by 12 O’clock, you have three hours to finish up packing you guys!” All three girls looked at each other with dubious eyes, as Fabian was watching from the side-lines. “Patricia, where did you get that top?”

She had returned wearing the same zombie shirt she had mocked so much with Eddie, her own hidden inside her bag.

“Oh, you know, just some… retail therapy like Amber suggested.”

Fabian suddenly walked towards the girls and raised his eyebrows at all three.

“I think it may be best if none of us ask any questions, am I right.” Everyone looked to one another and nodded in agreement as Fabian slipped out the room. “I guess I’ll go back to see Mick and make sure he hasn’t left our room a bombsight, then shall I? I’ll see you all at breakfast then?”

Once the door shut, all three girls looked at one another with equally as guilty expressions plastered on their faces and all burst out into fits of laughter.

“Three guesses for what happened last night then?” Joy joked looking at Nina who’s face flushed red.

“Me? What about you two, eh? Covering to Mrs. Andrews that Patricia was ‘having a bath’ and you had nipped to the lobby for a vending machine snack wasn’t easy, you know.”

“Okay, I’m starting to like Fabian’s no question policy here.” Patricia joked as she walked over to the remaining pile of clothes on her side of the room and attempted to shove them in her case.

“Erm, I don’t think you’re getting away that easily little miss. Where might we expect to have found you then?’” Joy pestered knowing full well where Patricia would have spent her night.

“Let’s just say I finally managed to take your advice shall I, I’m sure you’d love to hear all about it but my pride has been through enough as it is.”

“So, you’ve made up with Eddie, I presume?” Nina asked walking over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her, proud she was making progress.

“God, yes if you must know. Now get off me, I have clothes to pack can’t you see.” Nina and Joy both smiled to one another, elated with the news of their friend.

Joy had thankfully almost completed her own packing and quickly brushed her teeth, and threw the last of her items in her case.

“Anyway Nina, I think there’s a surprise in store later today at the airport, so we can’t dish out too many lewd details now can we.”

Nina huffed before rolling her packed case towards the door and grabbing her key card.

“Fine, but I expect answers sooner or later. I think I’m going to grab breakfast before the last of it is gone. Anyone want to come with me?” 

Joy and Patricia smiled to one another, knowing that all three had a lot to catch each other up on, and grabbed their jackets, excited for their flights home, and the new year which awaited them.

“Let’s go.” Patricia smiled as the three headed down for breakfast together, knowing that the year ahead held a lot in store, and feeling a new found excitement, ready for her next adventure which awaited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically the end guys. The next chapter is just an epilogue really. I wasn't sure how to end the story off properly, but I'm hoping this has satisfied you all. Love you lots n lots x


End file.
